Dans l'ombre de sa mémoire
by alexielle7
Summary: À la suite d'un fâcheux accident Sara perd la mémoire. Catherine se blâme pour ce qui est arrivé à la grande brune… Sara pourra t'elle lui pardonner, rien n'est moins sur ! Pourtant le coté positif de cette amnésie c'est que leurs éternelles disputes ne sont plus à l'ordre du jour! Cath découvre alors peu à peu un nouveau côté de Sara et commence à se sentir attirée par elle...
1. Chapter 1

Titre original: The line between Shadow and Love

Ecrit par : Honey Lynx 86 (traduit avec la permission de l'auteur par moi Alexielle)

Avertissements : Je n'ai pas traduit le titre mot pour mot sinon cela aurait donner « la ligne entre Ombre et Amour » en dissent ligne l'auteur veut parler de frontière, de limite. Et avec le mot ombre elle fait un jeu de mot avec la perte de mémoire de Sara (l'ombre sur ses souvenirs) mais aussi le coté sombre…Il a donc été assez difficile de choisir un titre qui correspondent exactement ! Donc après plusieurs essaie, j'ai décider de traduire ça par : Dans l'ombre de sa mémoire…

CBS est le détendeur absolu de tout les droits sur Catherine et Sara…cette ff n'a rapporter aucune somme d'argent, elle est simplement là pour les fans de Cath/Sara. J'ai traduit la ff au complet cela donne 5 grosses parties ! Bonne lecture ;)

 **Dans l'ombre de sa mémoire...**

 **Le prologue**

 ** _Sara :_**

J'avais un professeur à Harvard, Arthur Fitch, qui nous enseigner la Psychologie...

Je le détestais et je n'arriver jamais a suivre son résonnement, pour moi c'était un vieux fou…Mais aujourd'hui, dix-sept ans plus tard, ce qu'il nous avait dit ce jour là dans cette vielle salle de classe prenait tout son sens pour moi, oui cela avait a présent une signification particulaire.

"Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi nous avons tous si peur de l'inconnu ?" avait demander le Professeur Fitch. Personne n'avait répondu (même parmi les élèves qui étaient encore éveillés)

"Nous craignons l'inconnu parce qu'il a la capacité de nous donner tout ce que nous voulons et tout ce que nous ne voulons pas. Et comme nous le savons tous, tout à un prix…Si l'inconnue nous offre une part de bonheur, il faudra un jour conter avec la douleur qui l'accompagne. Nous pouvons toujours rendre le plaisir, la joie aux gens que nous croisons mais nous ne pouvons pas rentre la douleur, elle ne sera jamais aussi forte que la blessure qu'on vous a infligée, jamais ! Bon, le cours est terminé, on se revoit mercredi ! "

Oui, aujourd'hui je comprenais ce que mon professeur avait voulu dire…Quand quelqu'un vous a blesser, vous n'en guérissais jamais vraiment ! Même si a votre tour vous vous montré blessent, cela vous soulage sur le moment mais la cicatrice est toujours là !

J'ai était blessée de nombreuse fois, c'est pour ça que je suis devenu la personne que je suis aujourd'hui ! J'ai commencer a dressé le bilan de ma vie, oui j'ai dressé le bilan de la vie de Sara Sidle comme si ce n'était pas moi. Je me suis moqué d'elle. Je l'ai critiquée. Je l'ai questionnée. Mais j'ai vite mit fin à cette mascarade, devant le bilan désastreux de sa vie, de ma vie ! J'ai reprit ma pauvre existence prise au piège de toutes les barrières et boucliers que j'ai levée au tour de moi pendant toutes ses années, pour que les gens ne puissent pas m'atteindre ! Désormais, je sais qu'il est trop tard pour moi ! J'ai renoncer depuis bien trop longtemps…je sais que plus personne ne viendra pour me délivrer de ma tour d'ivoire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 ** _Catherine :_**

Nous avons tous un jour ou l'autre perdue le contrôle de nos vies. Certaine personne vous dirons que non, qu'elle on toujours tout contrôler dans leur vie (et je fait partie de ses personne !) pourtant quand je regarde derrière moi je vois bien que j'ai perdue le contrôle de ma vie plus d'une fois…

J'ai toujours fait de mauvais choix depuis mon plus jeune age… J'ai quitté mes parents à l'âge de 16 ans, sans un sou en poche pour venir vivre à Vegas. Pour survivre j'ai dû m'exhibée presque entièrement nue devant les plus grands losers de la ville. Puis je me suis marié avec un homme, Eddy, dont l'intérêt premier était le sexe et qui ne s'intéressait à moi que pour ça, ça, et le peut d'argent que j'avais mit de coté. Je suis tombée enceinte et quelque temps plus tard Eddy et moi avons divorcé !

Je suis alors rentrée dans l'équipe de CSI de Gil Grissom et sa a changer ma vie, la mienne mais aussi celle de ma fille (les deux seuls bon choix de ma vie : mon travail et ma fille Lyndsay)

Toutes ses années de rendez vous désastreux, de coups d'un soir, m'on au moins apprit à mieux choisir les gens avec les quel je sort…Je suis devenue tellement prudente que quelque fois je ratte même ma chance… Je veux parlée de Warrick…Warrick Brown ! Je pensée que lui et moi…enfaîte, je ne sais pas ce que je penser, mais maintenant il est marié, et visiblement heureux ! Donc, je me retrouve encore une fois seule.

Je ne pense pas que je retomberai amoureuse un jour. C'est trop tard pour moi, après tout, je ne suis plus aussi jeune et belle qu'avant, je m'en rends compte à présent. Si je ne connaissais pas les méthodes de travail des chirurgiens esthétique de Vegas, j'aurais été tenté de rendre une petite visite au Dr. Malaga…Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, parce que je sais que maintenant je suis à un point dans ma vie où ma fille est tout qui compte pour moi. Elle grandit et elle a besoin d'une structure stable dans sa vie, pas d'une mère qui amène un nouvel homme chaque nuit.

En revanche, je dois admettre que la sensations d'un cœur qui s'éveille à l'amour va me manquer. Mais j'ai passé l'age, j'ai eu ma chance et je l'ai ratée qui voudrait encore d'une femme comme moi usée par la vie, usée par le temps ! Dans quelques mois je fêterai mes 39 ans et je sais que plus jamais mon cœur ne battra pour quelqu'un…pire, je sais que JE ne ferai plus jamais battre le cœur de quelqu'un !...

Chapitre 1 :

"Willows." A répondu Catherine en décrochant son portable. Un faible bourdonnement ce fessait entende à l'autre bout de la ligne et soudain le son de quelqu'un qui tousser parvient jusqu'aux oreilles de Catherine.

"Allo ?" Catherine fronça les sourcils. "Qui est à l'appareil ?"

"Ca - Cath - erine - " une toux rauque se fit de nouveau entendre. "C'est… ughh C'est Greg."

"Greg ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda Catherine d'un ton alarmée.

"Sara…" grogna péniblement Greg.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Sara ?" Sans s'en rendre compte Catherine c'était mis à hurlait, ce qui attira l'attention de Nick et Warrick qui se trouver eux aussi dans la salle de pause.

"Arrivez ici… rapidement… s'il vous plaît… Sara…" la ligne fut soudain coupée.

Catherine resta là quelques secondes, a dévisagea son téléphone, immobile, elle essayé visiblement de comprendre ce que venait de lui dire Greg.

"Catherine, quelque chose ne va pas ?" demanda Warrick en l'a secouée doucement.

Comme si Warrick l'avait secoué avec violence, Catherine sauta de sa chaise.

"Nous devons rejoindre Greg et Sara, ils ont besoins d'aide. Warrick, tu viens avec moi. Nick, appel une ambulance et un médecin, tu les envoies à cette adresse, puis tu restes ici, il nous faut quelqu'un au labo !" lui dit Cath en lui t'entend un bout de papier sur lequel était inscrit l'adresse.

"Pardon ?" Nick semblé fâché. "Je viens avec vous. JE veux…"

"Écoute-moi, Nick. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour discuter. Tu fais les choses comme je viens de te le dire un point c'est tout ! " Catherine jeter un regard froid sur le jeune CSI, puis, sans un mot quitta la pièce. Warrick donna alors une tape amicale sur le bras de son ami pour le rassurer, avant de courir derrière Catherine.

Le motel ou se trouver Greg et Sara était à plus de 20 km du centre-ville. Warrick avait prit le volant mais visiblement sa conduite n'était pas du goût de Catherine, elle aurait souhaité allez bien plus vite, mais dans son fort intérieur elle s'avait que Warrick fessait de son mieux. Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de râler et de ruminer dans sa barbe.

Warrick était resté silencieux, il savait bien que c'était peine perdue d'essayer de parler à la petite blonde quand elle était dans cet état. Après quelques minutes, ils arriver enfin au motel.

Un homme entre deux âges était assis sur le bureau de l'accueille, et lisser tranquillement le journal. Il fini par levé les yeux et posa son regard sur le couple qui venait de franchir le seuil du motel.

" Je ne prends pas les cartes de crédit, seulement du liquide ! C'est juste pour quelques heures ou vous voulais la chambre pour la soirée ?! " Dit l'homme en essuyant ses lunettes avec sa chemise.

"Nous ne sommes pas ici pour une chambre ! Police Scientifique de Las vegas. Je suis Warrick Brown et elle, c'est Catherine Willows." Affirma t'il sur un ton professionnel. "Nous avons des raisons de croire que deux de nos collègues sont en danger !"

"Oh, vous voulez sûrement parler de la grande brune ?" L'homme a rie sous cape. "Elle est sous surveillance ou quoi ?! A moins qu'elle soit sensée se promené en laisse ?! Tout le monde la cherche… D'abord ce gentil gosse la demande et maintenant vous deux."

"Où est-ce qu'ils sont ?" Demanda Catherine d'un ton sec.

" La 47 au fond du couloir." A répondu l'homme en pointent du doigts la direction à suivre. "Mais bouger pas les gars je vous accompagne on ne sait jamais ! Je n'ai pas vraiment confiance…" L'homme les mena à travers le couloir. Une odeur de bière rassis et de sueur flotter dans l'aire. Soudain, le propriétaire du motel stoppa devant une porte et frappa.

"Y'a quelqu'un ?" hurlé l'homme en frappant toujours sur la porte. Après cinq bonnes minutes sans aucune réponse, le propriétaire tira la clef de sa poche, la glissa dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte….

La porte était à peine ouverte, que les deux CSI savait déjà qu'ils allez pénétrer sur une scène de crime. Même s'il ni avait pas une goutte de sang sur les murs, l'odeur qui flotter dans le chambre ne l'ai trompé pas.

" Whoa! Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ? " Demanda le propriétaire du motel en jetant un regard accusateur sur Warrick et Catherine, comme s'ils étaient la cause de tout ce désordre.

"Reculez s'il vous plaît. C'est une scène du crime." Réussit à dire Catherine alors que son cœur battait cent fois plus vite que les ailles d'un colibri en plein vol.

Warrick avait déjà pénétré à l'intérieur de la chambre… Une petite grimace c'était fixé sur son visage lorsqu'il avait découvert un corps immobile sur le sol de la salle de bain.

"Greg ! Greg, est-ce que tu m'entends ?" Warrick plaça alors rapidement ses doigts sur le cou du jeune homme… et avec soulagement, il perçut une pulsation stable. Comme si Greg avait soudainement été informé de la présence de ses amis dans la pièce, il ouvrit les yeux.

"Wahhrrick…" soufla Greg.

"Greg, calme toi. L'ambulance et le médecin seront bientôt là." Warrick avait tout juste fini sa phrase que les sirènes retentissaient déjà au loin.

"Où est Sara, Greg ?" Demanda Catherine au jeune CSI, essayent tant bien que mal de ne pas paniqué à la vue du sang sur la chemise du jeune homme.

" Il l'as frappé et il l'a jeté au sol... J'ai essayé de l'arrêter … je… Cath… j'ai vraiment essayé. Je le jure ! " Les yeux de Greg ce fermaient de nouveau.

"Shhh…Greg, c'est ok, tout va bien se passer." Dit Warrick en jettent un regard inquiet à Catherine…

Sara n'était pas dans la chambre…Catherine l'avait cherché du regard mais la grande brune n'était pas là !

"Est-ce que vous avez vu quelqu'un sortir une fille de cette chambre ?" demanda Catherine au propriétaire du motel.

"Personne, non, je vous le jure." A répondu l'homme en s'essuyant le front nerveusement.

"Il l'aurait fait passer par la fenêtre ?! Ça semble possible regarde Catherine, les volets et la fenêtre sont grand ouvert ! " Observa Warrick. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda de plus prêt… des traces de sang était répandu sur le sol.

"Catherine, Warrick, je suis venu dès que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour me remplacer au labo "la voix de Nick s'arrêta net lorsqu'il découvrît Greg a terre. Tout a coup la pièce été remplis d'ambulancier, d'infirmier et de médecin.

Warrick regarda Catherine. "Quelqu'un doit rester avec Greg et l'accompagner a l'hôpital ! Je pense que tu devrais rester avec lui..."

Une voix intérieure hurler à Catherine de se reprendre, d'envoyer un des garçons pour accompagner Greg à l'hôpital, elle voulait reste ici, mais la petite blonde se sentie soudain trop lasse pour discuter avec Warrick, trop faible pour produire un seul son. D'un simple mouvement de tête elle accesia.

" Bien, pendant que tu accompagne Greg, Nick et moi allons chercher Sara. J'appelle Brass ! Le fils de pute qui nous la prit ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça !"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nick et Warrick franchir lentement le terrain sablonneux qui se trouver à quelques mètres du motel…

Sur le parking du motel, les deux CSI avait trouvé des marques de pneu et n'aillant rien de mieux comme indices, ils avaient décider de suivre cette piste … La piste les avait menés à travers le désert sauvage. Le soleil taper fort ce jour là, mais malgré ça, la froideur intérieure qu'ils ressentaient ne c'était toujours pas dissipée.

Pendant ce temps, Catherine avait accompagné Greg à l'hôpital. Une fois arriver aux urgences une infirmière lui avait poliment demander d'attendre dehors. Elle était là à attendre, dans cette immense salle. Elle essayé de rester aussi calme que possible. Elle se prit soudain à espère que Grissom allez bientôt arriver… Mais elle savait bien que se n'était pas possible. Il était parti pour une conférence sur l'Entomologie, et elle été sensé veiller sur le labo et sur l'équipe pendant son absence. Le laboratoire était toujours debout, la paperasse en retard avait largement été rattraper, Catherine pouvez être fier d'elle.

Elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas en dire au temps pour l'équipe… L'un de ses collègues avait était blesser et l'autre enlevé, voir probablement pire…

Catherine essayée tant bien que mal de garder les idées claires, quand son téléphone sonna. Sans tenir compte de l'endroit où elle se trouver, la petite blonde décrocha son cellulaire.

"Catherine, c'est Warrick. Nous avons trouvé Sara." Sa voix paresser distante.

"Est-ce qu'elle est…mor…est ce qu'elle va bien ?" Demanda Catherine comme pour conjurer le mauvais sort.

"Elle est en chemin pour l'hôpital. On se voit là-bas." Était tout ce que Warrick avait réussi à dire avant de raccrocher.

Ça ne laisse présager rien de bon… ne pus s'empêcher de pensait Catherine, la petite blonde se préparée au pire.

Pourtant, aucune de ses projetions mentales ne l'avait préparé à ce qu'elle vit quand Sara fut admise aux urgences. Catherine pensa qu'elle allait s'évanouir quand elle découvrit le visage de la grande brune. Warrick plaça alors une main tendre sur son épaule pour la soutenir, et lui signifier ainsi qu'il était là pour elle.

Sara était presque méconnaissable, son visage était couvert de bleus et d'entailles en tout genre. L'une de ses plait, situer sur le dessus de son crâne, saigner plus abondamment que les autres. Ses longs cheveux sombres étaient collés sur son visage ruissellent de sang et de sueur Sa main gauche pendait flanquements dans le vide et Catherine pouvait voir sans peine des landaus de chair sanguinolent. Il lui s'embla même apercevoir une partie de l'os du cubitus de Sara.

Plusieurs médecins et quelques infirmières s'activer toujours au chevet de la grande brune, Catherine ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux de cet horrible spectacle.

"Mon dieu… où est-ce que vous l'avez trouvée ?" demanda soudain Catherine, en essayant de rester le plus professionnel possible.

"Dans une voiture abandonnée." répondit Nick les traits serrés.

" Est-ce qu'elle était inconsciente quand vous l'avez trouvée ?" Murmura la petite blonde

"Oui, et son pou était très faible." Répliqua Warrick.

Catherine ferma les yeux brièvement. Et a ce moment précis, le médecin qui s'occuper de Greg apparue.

"Mlle Willows ?" Il marcha jusqu'à elle "Votre ami est hors de danger mais il a besoin de rester à l'hôpital sous observation quelques jours ! Ce jeune homme a eu beaucoup de chance, il est jeune, il s'en remettra vite."

Le trois CSI pousserai un soupir de soulagement. Au moins, Greg allez bien, il ni avait plus de soucis à se faire pour lui. Mais Sara…

Warrick, Nick et Catherine se mirent alors d'accord pour se succéder au chevet de la malade. Pendant que deux d'entre eux irai au labo pour traiter les indices, ainsi que la voiture dans la quelle on avait retrouver la grande brune, le troisième rester ici. Tous les trois était partagé entre l'envie de rester prêt de Sara et le désir de trouver le type qui lui avait fait ça ! Nick resta à l'hôpital pour le premier tour de garde, pendant que Warrick et Catherine se rendir au labo…

Cinq heures plus tard Warrick vient relever Nick au chevet de Sara, puis Catherine vient à son tour remplacer Warrick. Quinze longues heures s'était écoulées depuis que Sara était entrée en chirurgie...

Chapitre Deux

Le véhicule dans lequel avait était retrouvé Sara était un 80s break couverte de rouille. Catherine s'était accroupie à l'intérieur de la voiture pour ne laisser passer aucun indice. Sa torche a la main elle inspecter chaque centimètre carré de cette vielle carcasse. Les sièges en cuir étaient déchirés et empester la fumée de cigarette. Munit de son quitte pour relever les empreintes, la petite blonde épousseta le volant et le tableau de bord pour voir si elle pourrait y dénicher une quelconque empreinte digitale mais elle ni trouva rien. Le siège arrière de la voiture été éclaboussé de sang…Catherine présenter qu'il devait sûrement s'agir de celui de Sara... Sara. La simple évocation de sa collègue, ramena Catherine quelques heures en arrière quand elle avait découvert l'état tragique de la jeune femme. L'image qui lui revient en mémoire lui donna la nausée.

"J'ai fait une recherche par plaque d'immatriculation, ce véhicule appartenez à un certain Joseph Burke." Dit Warrick en entrant dans le garage, forcent ainsi Catherine à revenir dans le présent et à chasser l'image de Sara de son esprit.

"Appartenait ?" répondit Catherine en froncé les sourcils.

"Ce type est mort il y a plus de cinq ans."

" Des parents prochains ?" Demanda Catherine avec espoir

"Aucun d'après les registres. Burke vivait avec sa mère jusqu'en 1991 quand elle est morte d'un arrêt cardiaque. Il était fils unique. Il ne s'est jamais marié. Aucuns gosses."

"Comment est t'il mort ?" interrogea Catherine qui venait de trouver un échantillon…visiblement de la graisse sécher. Elle saisit aussitôt une pince à épiler et préleva l'indice.

"Accident de voiture. " Répondit Warrick

"La même voiture ?" S'interrogea soudain Catherine

"Hmm…" Warrick feuilleta alors le dossier qu'il tenait entre les mains, surprit par la question de sa collègue. " Un break 1984. Je devine que c'est la même voiture." Réplique Warrick incrédule.

" Alors qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici ?! "

"Bonne question." Dit Warrick en plongent ses yeux dans le regard de Catherine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nick sembla épuisé quand il revint enfin au laboratoire, cinq heures d'attends dans les couloires de l'hôpital avait eu raison de lui. Pourtant la peur et la colère lui avait donner un second souffle, il voulait trouver le salaud qui avait fait du mal à Sara, il ne pourrait pas dormir avant d'y être parvenue.

"Comment va Greg ?" Demanda Catherine qui travailler toujours sur ses indices. Elle avait a peine lever le nez de son microscope quand Nick était entré dans la pièce.

"Mieux." Répondit le jeune homme. " Les docteurs on du le retenir de force pour qu'il ne quitte pas l'hôpital, pour revenir travailler ici !"

"Bien, c'est un bon signe ! On sait tous combien il aime son travail."

"Sara aussi aime son travail, et quand elle se réveillera elle détestera être loin du labo !" dit Nick

Catherine senti alors une grosse boule d'angoisse lui monté à la gorge : " Elle ira mieux, Nick, tu verras, elle sera bientôt parmi nous ! D'ailleurs qui est avec elle en ce moment ? "

" Personne, mais Grissom va se rendre prêt d'elle ! " répondit le jeune homme en grincent des dents.

"Grissom est rentré ? Mais comment est ce qu'il…" interrogea Catherine qui avait finalement lever le nez de son échantillon.

"Je l'ai appelé." Expliqua Nick très calment

Et comme s'il avait été appelé Gil surgit subitement dans la pièce.

"Cath, tu aurais dû m'informer immédiatement de ce qui était arriver a Greg et Sara !" dit doucement Grissom en s'approchant d'elle.

"Je ne voulais pas déranger ta conférence pour…" Elle cherché ses mots pour justifier son acte aux yeux de Gil.

"Pour si peu ? Pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant que Sara et Greg ?" répliqua Nick d'un ton soudain furieux.

"Pardon ? Je n'ai jamais pensé une telle chose, Sara et Greg font partie de l'équipe ! Ils content pour moi ! " Répondit Catherine pour sa défense.

" Ce n'est pas vrai, la seule chose qui comptait à tes yeux hier soir était ce fichu cas Catherine ! Sara et Greg n'auraient pas dû se trouver là-bas ! Si tu n'étais pas intervenu dans un cas qui n'était pas le teins on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui"

Un mélange d'incrédulité et de colère se peignit alors sur le visage de Catherine.

"Nick, j'étais le CSI responsable du labo à ce moment là. Donc chaque cas était le mien. J'avais parfaitement le droit d'intervenir sur cette enquête ! "

"Tu parle ! Les deux seules raisons pour les quelque tu as voulu cette enquête c'est parque tu as trouvé un lien avec un histoire vielle de plusieurs années, et qu'a l'époque tu n'as pas réussi à résoudre ce cas ! Tu voulais juste une seconde chance ! Et la deuxième raison qui ta pousser c'est que tu ne supporter pas l'idée que Sara puis faire mieux que toi !"

Catherine resta méduser, est ce que Nick était sérieux ? Il penser vraiment qu'elle avait fait ça pour défier Sara une énième fois !

"Nick, calme toi, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis !" intervint Grissom pour mettre fin à la querelle de ses deux CSI.

" S'il arrive qu'elle chose à Sara, se sera entièrement ta faute ! « Rugit Nick avant de quitter la pièce.

"Cath, ne fait pas attention à ce qu'il dit, il a peur pour Sara, il est en colère et il lui faut un coupable ! " Dit Grissom pour réconforter la blonde.

"Non, Gil, il était sérieux, il a pensé chaque mots qu'il m'a dit ! Il me déteste, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux " Maromma t-elle.

"Il ne te déteste pas Cath, il est simplement en colère ! Nous sommes tous très proche les un des autres, nous nous occupons les un des autres, et quand un incident de cette ampleur arrive, cela perturbe nos habitudes, aux yeux de certain cela veut dire que nous n'avons pas bien veillez sur les nôtres !"

Catherine soupira lourdement : "Je m'occupe d'eux Gris. Je m'occupe d'eux a ma façon, mais je m'occupe de chaque d'entre eux !"

"Je le sais Cath !... Pendant que Nick va ce calme j'aimerai que tu m'explique exactement ce qui s'est passé ici, c'est quoi au juste cette histoire d'enquête inachevé… "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Catherine traversa les couloirs stériles de l'hôpital d'une seule traite. Elle détestait les hôpitaux, pourtant depuis le temps qu'elle travailler dans la police scientifique, elle aurait du si habituer mais c'était loin d'être le cas.

Après quelques minutes de marche Catherine s'arrêta au détour d'un couloir, Sara était sortie de chirurgie depuis quelques heures et elle se reposer depuis en soins intensif. Elle expira profondément avant d'entrée dans la chambre de sa jeune collègue.

Warrick était là, assise sur un fauteuil, prêt du lit de Sara.

"Comment va t'elle ?" Demanda Catherine a voix basse.

" Elle est stable." Répondit Warrick d'un air maussade. "Les docteurs ont dit que si elle ne se réveiller pas dans les six heures à venir, elle avait toutes les chances de rester dans le coma ! "

Catherine sentie alors des larmes montées jusqu'à ses yeux, mais d'un battement de cils elle les chassa, espèrent ne rien avoir laisser transparaître de son trouble passager.

" Rentre te reposer un peu, je vais prendre la suite. Nick et Grissom sont encore au labo."

"Je doute d'être capable de me reposer." Répliqua Warrick en reniflent.

Catherine n'avait rien dit. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Ils étaient tous fatigués mais aucun d'entre eux ne voulait rentrer à la maison, du moins pas tant que Sara n'aurait pas reprit conscience.

" Tu peux rester encore quelques instants avec Sara ? Je voudrai allez voir Greg quelques minutes." Catherine n'avait pas attendu la réponse de Warrick avant de s'engager de nouveau dans le couloir qui mène à la chambre de Greg.

Greg paraissait dormir quand Catherine entra dans sa chambre. Malgré elle, la petite blonde me put s'empêcher de souri. Greg ressemblé tellement à un gentil et innocent petit garçon dans cette position qu'elle en eu le cœur serrer. Elle aimé sincèrement le jeune homme. Il était plein d'humour et de charme et avait toujours un mot gentil pour son aînée. En examinant Greg de plus prêt, Catherine s'aperçu qu'on lui avait coupé quelque peut les cheveux pour y disposer correctement un pansement.

"Catherine ?" la voix du jeune homme la fit sur sautée.

"Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas l'intention de te réveiller." S'excusa t'elle confuse.

"C'est ok, pas de problème. Je ne dormais pas vraiment." La rassura Greg d'un sourire. "Je pensais à Sara. Ils ne me permettent même pas de la voir."

" Tu as besoin de te reposer ! Tu pourras la voir dès que tu iras mieux !" dit Catherine pour le réconforté en pausent sa main sur la sien.

"Elle ne va pas bien n'est ce pas ?"

" Elle ira mieux bientôt, elle est forte ! Nous savons tous qu'elle est têtue, elle se battra pour rester avec nous ! J'en suis sur ! " Murmura Catherine d'un ton qui se voulait convainquent.

"Je n'ai pas pu la sauver ! J'ai essayé, j'ai vraiment essayé Catherine, vraiment. Mais je n'ai pas pu la sauver. J'ai entendu son cri, je l'ai entendu pleurée… j'ai voulu l'aider mais ce type m'a attrapé et il m'a frappé." Expliqua Greg un sanglot dans la voix.

"Nous savons que tu as fait de ton mieux, Greg. Tu as été très courageux. Personne ne t'en veut ! Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais, tu nous as appelé à l'aide…et malheureusement nous sommes arrivés trop tard ! " Murmura t'elle d'une voix rauque

" Oui, et peut être que bientôt il sera vraiment trop tard pour Sara…" Dit-il en détournent ses yeux de Catherine

La petite blonde avait soudain envie de pleuré. Elle n'avait jamais vu Greg si défectif, ou était passer son enthousiasme. Elle se sentait au bord du gouffre, prête à perdre à son tour tout espoir.

Non ! Je ne peux pas abandonner ! Sara a besoin qu'on croie en elle, Sara survivra !

Tout a coup l'agitation qui régner dans le couloir attira l'attention de Catherine et Greg.

"Que ce passe-t-il ?" Demanda Greg en froncent les sourcils.

"Je ne sais pas, je vais allez voir." Répondit Catherine en se dirigent dans le couloir.

" Que ce passe-t-il ?" demanda t'elle a la première infirmière qu'elle croisa.

"La malade de la chambre 108 est sortie du coma." Expliqua rapidement l'infirmière avant de s'engouffrer dans la chambre de Sara.

Sara est réveillé ! …

Catherine pouvait à peine y croire. Elle se précipita alors droit vers la chambre de sa collègue. À travers les vitres en verre, Catherine vit toute une équipe médicale s'agiter de nouveau au tour de Sara, elle reconnu le médecin qui avait prit en charge la grande brune a son arriver à l'urgence. Elle vit alors l'une de l'infirmière retirer le tube que Sara avait dans la gorge. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard elle vit Sara hocher la tête pour répondre au médecin…

Catherine senti alors une immense vague de soulagement l'envahir.

L'interne que s'occuper de Sara sorti de la pièce et posa son regard sur elle : "Mlle Willows, si je me souviens bien ?" Quand Catherine eu a fait un signe de la tête, il continua. "Mlle Sidle est à présent réveillé. Vous pouvez la voir si vous le désirer mais ne rester pas trop longs temps, elle a besoin de beaucoup de repos, elle est encore très faible."

Catherine hocha la tête pour montre qu'elle avait bien comprit les recommandations du médecin et sans plus de cérémonie entra dans la chambre de Sara.

"Sara…" la voix de Catherine était étouffée, presque enroué par l'émotion. Elle plongea alors son regard de glace dans les yeux sombre de Sara.

"Sara, comment est-ce que tu te sens ?" Seule dans la pièce avec la grande brune, Catherine s'autorisa à s'assoir sur le lit de Sara.

La grande brune n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa question, quand Catherine vit Sara froncer légèrement les sourcils et qu'une légère confusion s'installer peu à peu dans son regard.

"Sara, est-ce que tout va bien ?" Catherine avait lentement approché ses mains, et les avait prudemment pauser sur celle de Sara.

Catherine fut choqué pour ne pas dire bouleversée par la réaction violente de Sara. Ces mains c'était à peine pauser sur celle de la malade que déjà Sara avait eu un vif mouvement de recul et qu'une expression horrifier c'était peint sur les traits de la grande brune.

Bien sur Catherine et Sara n'avaient jamais était très proches, et leur contact physique n'avait pas était très nombreux pour ne pas dire inexistant. Mais Catherine avait toujours pensée que c'était parce que Sara était pudique. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que s'était parce qu'elle inspirer un telle sentiment d'horreur et de dégoût a la jeune femme.

Le choque que venait de recevoir Catherine fut deux fois plus violent lorsque Sara ouvrit la bouche et que les mots qui en sortir fur…

" Mais qui été vous ?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Chapitre Trois**

"Qui été vous ?" répéta Sara visiblement irrité

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle prétend ne pas me connaître ? Est-ce qu'elle est fâchée contre moi ? Le cerveau de Catherine se poser mille questions au quels il n'avait apparent pas de réponse.

"Catherine, je suis Catherine ! Enfin, Sara tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?" demanda la blonde pensent fortement que la grande brune de lui jouer un mauvais tour.

"Est-ce que je vous connais ? Qu'est-ce qui m'est arriver, que c'est il passé ? Où suis-je ? "

"Bien sur que tu me connais ! Je suis désolée je ne peux pas te dire ce qui s'est vraiment passé, je comptais justement sur toi pour me le dire ! Je sais simplement que tu t'es fait attaquer dans un motel " Catherine forcé sur sa voix, pour que cette dernière reste aussi impersonnel que possible.

" Attaqué ? Non…je ne m'en souvins pas. J'imagine que je suis donc à hôpital ?! "

"Oui, bien sur que tu es à l'hôpital." Répondit Catherine "C'était assez sérieux tu sais, heureusement que Warrick et Nick t'ont trouvé à temps "

"Warrick et Nick ?" Sara fronça les sourcils. "Qui est-ce ?"

La panique se lu alors sur le visage de Catherine. " Tu ne te souviens pas d'eux non plus ?"

"Non… je… je… je ne peux pas me souvenir. Mon Dieu, je ne peux pas me souvenir !" Dit Sara en secouant frénétiquement la tête.

Catherine se rendit alors compte que la jeune femme commençait à être réellement effrayée. C'était la dernière chose d'on Sara avait besoin, Catherine devait faire quelque chose.

"C'est ok, Sara, ne t'en fais pas. Ça va aller je te le promets ! Ne bouge surtout pas d'ici je reviens tout de suite je vais chercher un docteur" expliqua Catherine calmant en se levant du lit.

"Mais pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas me souvenir ?" Demanda Sara inquiète.

" Tu te souviendras ne t'en fais pas, tu viens tout juste de sortir de chirurgie les effets de l'anesthésie ne sont peut-être pas encore complètement passés." Catherine n'avait pas de meilleure idée pour justifier la perte de souvenir de Sara.

"Chirurgie ? Hé attendez ! Vous ne pouvez pas partir. Vous devez me dire ce qui s'est passé, vous devez me dire ce qui m'est arrivé" n'arrêter de répéter Sara en gesticulant dans tous les sens. Après quelques secondes la grande brune se calma et fixa toute son attention sur Catherine. Le comportement de Sara se modifia alors subitement…

" Vous avez raison… J'ai besoin de voir un médecin ! Après tout je ne vous connais pas, je ne me souviens pas de vous ! Je veux voir un vrai médecin ! "

Sans plus attendre Catherine quitta la chambre de la malade et entra presque en collision avec le médecin qui se trouvait toujours dans le couloir.

"Mlle Willows, comment se sent notre malade ?" Demanda le médecin un large sourire de satisfaction sur le visage. Mais lorsqu'il vit l'expression contrariée sur le visage de Catherine il se ravisa rapidement " Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

" Elle ne se souvient pas… Sara ne se souvient pas de moi ! Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas se souvenir ?"

Le médecin pâli soudainement. "Amnésie. Ça arrive quelques fois, quand la victime a reçu un coup violent à la tête ce qui est le cas de Mlle Sidle, je vais l'emmener immédiatement passé une I. R. M. pour être sûr que son cerveau ne saigne pas et qu'il n'y aura pas d'autres complications."

" Alors ne rester pas planté ici et faites-le ! " Rugit Catherine. Elle poussa un profond soupir et regrettait immédiatement la façon dont elle venait de s'adresser au médecin. Il ni était pour rien si Sara ne pouvait pas se souvenir, ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait frappé. Il faisait de son mieux pour s'occuper de sa malade. "Je suis désolé. Je suis seulement…"

"Je comprends." Il lui dit gentiment le médecin. "Je vous tiendrai au courant dès que j'aurais les résultats de l'I. R. M. " sans perdre une seconde le médecin se dirigea au chevet de Sara et l'informa de sa démarche.

Catherine ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la grande brune à travers les vitres transparentes, elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de Sara. La grande brune jeta alors un bref coup d'œil dans la direction de Catherine… La CSI plus âgés lui sourient alors presque tendrement, mais son sourire resta sans réponse. L'indifférence totale de Sara venait de la poignarder en plein cœur ! Bien sûr, elle et la grande brune n'avaient jamais été en très bons termes, mais au moins Sara ne l'avait jamais traité comme une étrangère…

Incapable de contenir davantage ses sentiments Catherine quitta le couloir lorsque le médecin conduit Sara à l'I.R.M. Elle sortie sur le parking de l'hôpital et composa le numéro du labo pour prévenir les autres que Sara venait de se réveiller

"Grissom." répondit une voix à l'autre bout du téléphone.

"Gil, c'est Catherine ! Venez tous à l'hôpital, Sara s'est enfin réveillée."

"Elle c'est réveiller ?! Nous arrivons immédiatement, merci Catherine" dit-il avant de raccrocher le combiné.

Catherine s'accorda quelques secondes, puis elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé dans la chambre de Greg. Elle le trouva en grande discussion avec une infirmière…

"M. Sanders, vous ne pouvez pas quitter votre chambre."

"Et vous ne pouvez pas m'arrêter, je veux sortir d'ici ! " Aboya le jeune homme.

"Greg ?!"

" Oh Catherine, je suis heureux de te voir ici ! Peux-tu dire à cette femme que je veux sortir d'ici ! Je veux aller voir Sara ! Comment va-t-elle ? " Demanda-t-il à la petite blonde tout en lançant un regard furieux à l'infirmière.

"M. Sanders, vous devez vous tenir tranquilles ! Vous avez besoin de vous reposer." Continuer de répéter l'infirmière sans relâche

"Je vais absolument bien !"

"Greg, tu devrais écouter l'infirmière. Sara s'est réveillait, elle est sortie du coma ! Elle est revenue parmi nous ! " Expliqua Catherine d'une voix douce pour calmer le jeune homme.

"Elle s'est réveiller ?!" Un large sourire de soulagement se peignit alors sur le visage de Greg

"Oui, elle c'est réveiller ! En ce moment même elle est avec les médecins, ils lui font passer quelques examens, mais je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer ! ..." Catherine n'avait pas jugé utile d'informer Greg, de ce qui s'était passé avec Sara quelques minutes plus tôt.

"C'est génial ! C'est merveilleux ! Je peux aller la voir ?"

"Oh non, vous devez vous reposer, vous vous êtes assez agités pour aujourd'hui ! Vous pourrez voir votre amie bientôt, mais pour le moment tenez vous tranquille, sinon je serai obligé de vous attacher à votre lit !" Marmonna l'infirmière.

"Oh, vous savez nous n'avons pas besoin d'en arriver là ! Je suis sûr qu'un simple baiser m'aiderait à me tenir plus tranquille !" Dit le jeune homme en adressant un clin d'oeil complice à Catherine.

"D'accord Roméo, on se calme ! Je te conseille d'écouter ton infirmière ou je m'assuré que dès ton retour au labo tu ne puisses plus aller sur le terrain ! Je te colle à la paperasserie pour un mois si tu n'es pas sage !" Le menaça Catherine le sourire aux lèvres.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Catherine n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant de voir apparaître les visages de Grissom, Warrick et Nick. Une fois que les trois garçons lus rejoints dans la chambre de Sara, Catherine répéta ce qu'elle avait dit à Greg, cependant elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle devait mentionner l'amnésie de Sara… Elle n'eut pas le temps de se pencher davantage sur la question …

Le médecin venait de ramener Sara de son I.R.M. la jeune femme était à peine arrivée dans sa chambre qu'elle posa ses yeux sur Grissom et qu'un franc sourire se peignit sur son visage.

"Je vous connais !" Hurla-t-elle.

Grissom l'a regarda d'un air incrédule : " Bien sûr que tu me connaissait Sara. Nous travaillons ensemble depuis six ans !"

"Peut-être que nous pourrions parler dehors ?!" Dit le médecin, Catherine fit un léger signe de la tête et tout le monde se dirigea dans le couloir.

"Bien, je suppose que Mlle Willows vous a déjà informé de la perte de mémoire de Melle Sidle ?!" Demanda le médecin à voix basse.

"Non, elle ne l'a pas fait." Répliqua Grissom qui jeta un bref un coup d'œil vers la blonde.

Catherine soupira. "J'attendais les résultats de l'I.R.M ! Alors qu'avez-vous découvert ?"

" La bonne nouvelle c'est que son cerveau va bien, nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace de saignements ! La mauvaise nouvelle c'est que Mlle Sidle, a été violemment frappé à la tête et son lobe temporel a été affecté. Certaines connexions nerveuses ont été affaiblies, dont la zone ou sont enfermés certains de ses souvenirs "

"Donc, en clair elle a complètement perdu la mémoire ?" demanda Warrick

" Non ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, à première vue elle a simplement perdu une partie de ses souvenirs. Le cas de Mlle Sidle serait plutôt apparenté à une amnésie rétrograde." Expliqua le médecin

" Le malade perd la mémoire de quelques événements d'avant l'incident." Murmura Grissom

"Exactement." Dit le médecin impressionné. "Cependant, l'ampleur de la perte de la mémoire n'est pas facile à évaluer chez certains patients ! Certaines personnes oublient simplement les dernières 48 heures, alors que d'autres peuvent avoir oublié plusieurs années de leur vie ! "

"Elle ne m'a pas reconnu !" Chuchota alors Catherine. Trois paires de yeux la fixer soudain.

"Mais elle s'est souvenue de Grissom ?!" Signal Nick qui ne comprenait pas

"C'est possible qu'elle retienne des morceaux de mémoire ici et là. Ce qui expliquerait qu'elle se soit souvenue de votre ami mais pas de Mlle Willows !" Expliqua le docteur " mais pour l'instant elle a besoin de se reposer ! Et vous aussi ! Dès qu'elle se sentira mieux nous pourrons faire un test, et évaluer ensemble sa perte de mémoire. Si d'ici là vous pouviez contacter sa famille ou ses amis, cela pourrait peut-être stimuler sa mémoire."

"Est-ce qu'il y a une chance qu'elle ne se souvienne jamais ?" Demanda Nick lentement.

Le couloir résonna alors d'un lourd silence…

"Oui, c'est possible. Il est possible que Melle Sidle ne se souvienne jamais ! Mais cela se produit rarement, généralement au bout de quelques temps, les patients retrouvent l'intégralité de leurs souvenirs. Certains d'entre eux cependant ne récupèrent que leurs souvenirs sur du court terme, les mois, les années qu'ils ont oubliées sont définitivement perdus ! "

"Merci." Chuchota ter-t-ils tous à l'unisson.

Le médecin leur sourit et les quitta pour se diriger au bureau d'accueil où l'attendait un nouveau patient. Aucun d'eux ne parla pendant plusieurs minutes… Puis ils se retournèrent tous les quatre pour fixer le visage de Sara à travers la vitre. La grande brune avait déjà refermé les yeux, et c'était visiblement endormi. Le médecin avait raison, Sara avait besoin de beaucoup de repos. Catherine sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines …

"Bien, au moins elle se souvient de toi, Grissom." La voix de Warrick brisa soudain le silence.

"Ouais, je me demande bien pourquoi." Répondit Nick un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

Catherine fronça les sourcils quand elle vit Grissom rosir légèrement. Depuis quand Gil rougissait il de cette façon ? Est-ce que j'ai manquai quelque chose ? Se demanda-t-elle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Chapitre Quatre**

Catherine avait eu un sommeil agité peupler de cauchemars incompréhensibles…Elle se souvenait vaguement y avoir vue Sara ... Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir davantage de son cauchemar, Catherine était incapable de se concentrer, la musique de Lindsay raisonnait bien trop fort dans la pièce pour qu'elle puisse rassembler ses pensées. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil discret sur son réveil, et s'aperçut qu'il était encore tôt. Elle disposé encore de plusieurs heures devant elle avant d'être obligé d'aller travailler.

"Linds ?" Catherine se leva et marcha en direction de la chambre de sa fille. La CSI tressailli quand elle vit le chaos qui régnait dans cette pièce, des vêtements, des livres et des tas de magazines traînaient par terre.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne rangerais pas un peu ta chambre pour changer ?"

"Pourquoi ?! Tu ne vois pas que je suis en train de travailler " gémi la fillette de 12 ans

Catherine s'avança vers sa fille…

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit.

"Travail scolaire." Marmonna Lindsay.

"Cela ne ressemble pas à du travail d'école pour moi." Dit Catherine en fixant l'écran d'ordinateur de sa fille.

"Comment est-ce que tu le saurais ? Tu n'es jamais à la maison" répliquas Lindsay en roulent des yeux.

"Lindsay, ce n'est pas une façon de me parler." La réprimanda Catherine.

" C'est ça ouais..."

"Ok, ça suffit ! Éteins-moi ça tout de suite et regarde-moi." Catherine se leva alors du lit de sa fille, pour aller couper le bouton d'alimentation de l'ordinateur. Mais Lindsay fut plus rapide qu'elle est abaissée l'écran de son ordinateur portable.

"Maman, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me laisses pas tranquille ?! J'aimerais travailler en paix ! C'est trop te demandé"

Catherine essaya de se calmer… Elle n'avait pas beaucoup vu Lindsay ces derniers temps et sa fille avait tous les droits d'être fâché contre elle.

" Chérie, je suis désolée ! Mais maman a beaucoup de travail en ce moment, je te promets de faire de mon mieux pour..."

"C'est ce que tu dis toujours ! Tu dis toujours que tu fais de ton mieux pour passer du temps avec moi, mais pour être honnête à présent je m'en fiche, je suis une grande fille ! Je veux simplement finir mes devoirs avant que Tante Nancy vienne me chercher ?" répliqua Lindsay en lancent un regard furieux à sa mère.

Catherine soupira... Elle avait mal dormi, l'inquiétude de la nuit dernière avait eu raison de ses dernières forces. Elle n'avait pas l'énergie suffisante pour se battre avec sa fille. Non elle n'était pas d'humeur à ça…

"Lindsay, tu sais que maman t'aime… " Murmura Catherine avant de quitter la pièce

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Catherine était arrivée un moment avant le changement d'équipe, espérant ainsi pouvoir discuter quelques minutes avec Gil. Après avoir posé ses affaires dans son placard, la petite blonde s'était rendu d'un pas décidé dans le bureau de Grissom. Catherine était à peine rentrée dans la pièce qu'elle devina aussitôt que son ami n'avait pas bien dormi lui non plus la nuit dernière.

" Comment vont Sara et Greg ?" Demanda-t-elle, dans son fort intérieur Catherine était sûr que Gil n'avait pu se résoudre à quitter l'hôpital.

" L'état de Sara s'améliore. Nick est avec elle en ce moment même. Quant à Greg, il a signé une décharge ce matin et il devrait arriver au labo d'ici peu de temps " répondit Grissom sans même lever les yeux.

"Bon. Qu'avez-vous découvert hier sur notre affaire ? " Questionna Catherine en prennent place en face de lui.

"Warrick a identifié l'échantillon de la graisse que tu as trouvé dans la voiture. C'est de la graisse silicone, utilisée comme lubrifiant. Mais écoute un peu ça, nous avons aussi trouvé des traces d'oxyde du zinc. L'oxyde de zinc est ajouté dans la graisse de silicone pour éviter la surchauffe sur certaines pièces à usage robotique "

"Comme pour les ordinateurs ?" demanda Catherine. Grissom acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

"Donc, nous recherchons un type qui travaille dans une usine de matériel informatique ?"

" Il nous faut trouver quelqu'un qui est un lien avec Joseph Burke, qui à un moment donné a travaillé ou travaille dans une compagnie de matériel informatique. J'ai également appelé le commissariat central pour savoir où était passé le véhicule après l'accident de Burke et devine ce que j'ai découvert ? "

" Je ne sais pas Grissom, je ne suis pas en état pour jouer à la devinette aujourd'hui.".

"Burke avait une petite ami, Abby Ross, et son nom est également sur les papiers du véhicule."

"Pourquoi est ce que son nom n'apparait pas dans le fichier central alors ? Warrick n'a rien trouvée sur elle hier " constata Catherine en plissent le front.

"Une erreur technique, les ordinateurs était hors service ce jour là ! Et quand nous avons récupère l'axé au fichier, tout le monde était sûr que le ficher sur l'accident était à jour. Mais apparemment rien n'avait était fait ! Voila pourquoi Warrick n'a rien trouvé sur elle. Et comme depuis, aucun autre accident n'impliquent cette voiture n'a était signalé, personne n'avait de raison de s'intéresser a elle, ou à la voiture !"

" Et tu l'as retrouvé comment cette Abby Ross ?" demanda Catherine en jettent un coup d'oeil au dossier que Gil avait poussé vers elle.

Gil se contenta de répondre : " Les bonnes vielles méthode Catherine, les bonnes vielles méthode, rien ne vos un papier et un crayon ! L'inspecteur charger de l'affaire avait relever son nom, il figurer en toute lettre dans le dossier papier !"

"Tu as une adresse ?"

"J'ai une vieille adresse mais j'imagine qu'elle ni vit plus depuis longtemps." Répondu Grissom en enlevé ses lunettes.

"J'irai quand même vérifierai ça !" Répliqua la blonde avant de se lever

"Umm… et Catherine, est-ce que tu serais opposés à m'accompagner à l'hôpital un peu plus tard ? Le docteur voudrait qu'on aille discuter quelques instants avec Sara, pour évaluer sa perte de mémoire. Je ne peux pas le faire seul, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais venir avec moi. Les garçons sont un petit peu trop…euh… émotif et impliquer avec Sara. Alors je me suis dit que…"

" Que vu que je suis une garce sans cœur, et que je ne ressens rien pour Sara, je serai parfaite pour le travail ?!" Conclu Catherine de façon sarcastique.

"Je n'ai jamais dit ça !" Affirma Gil froidement.

"Tu n'as pas à le dire…. Je sais que c'est ce que tout le monde croit !"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **** **Chapitre Cinq**

Il était minuit passé lorsque Catherine et Grissom été arriver à l'hôpital …

Curieusement, Sara était éveillé, elle était sagement assise dans son lit en train de feuilleter des magazines. Elle sourit à ses deux visiteurs nocturnes lorsqu'elle les vit s'avancer dans la chambre.

"Salut Grissom. Salut Catherine." Dit-elle dans un sourire.

" Tu te souviens de nous ?" demanda Grissom avec surprise.

" Non pas vraiment, mais Greg est venu me rendre visite et il m'a donné des détails et le nom de tous les gens de l'équipe. Le directeur avec les cheveux gris et la barbe c'est Grissom m'a-t-il dit avant de partir. Et la belle femme blonde, avec cet air si intelligent c'est Catherine…"

Bien que ce fût les mots de Greg, Catherine se senti rougir quand Sara les prononça...

"Comment te sens-tu ?" Demanda Gil en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil près de la malade

"J'ai ce mal de tête qui reviens quelquefois… Mes jambes sont douloureuses quand j'essaie de les déplacer. Mais à part çà, je pense que je vais parfaitement bien." Sara souri. "Pourtant, je ne peux pas dormir. Mais je me souviens que j'avais déjà ce problème étant enfant, donc à moins que je n'aie radicalement changé depuis, cela me semble normal ! "

"Donc, tu te souviens de ton enfance." Releva Grissom

"Oui…" Sara fit un signe affirmatif de la tête " pour être honnête j'ai plus de mal avec le présent mais Greg et euh…c'est quoi son nom déjà… le Texan… Ned… non, N - Nick, oui Nick… Ils sont venus me voir et nous avons parlé, donc je me situe un peu mieux. Je travaille comme CSI pour la ville de Las Vegas. Je vis ici depuis six ans, et point très important il semblerait que je sois végétarienne ! Détail qui, si je m'en étais souvenue, aurait évité que l'infirmière change mes draps tout a l'heure après que j'ai vomi entièrement la soupe de poulet qu'elle m'avait apportés."

" Ce sont les seules choses dont tu te rappel ?" demanda Catherine qui s'était approchée du lit.

"Non, Je me souviens d'avoir grandit dans la Baie de Tamales. Je me souviens de mes parents…" À cette simple évocation Sara ne pus s'empêcher de grimaces "Harvard… je me souviens de Harvard. Je… me souvient d'avoir vécu à San Francisco." Elle frotta ses temples. "Mais, je ne me souvent pas de grand-chose sur San Francio…mon dernier souvenir clair, c'est…ma troisième année en Physique !" dit Sara fièrement.

Catherine roula des yeux, il n'y avait que Sara pour se souvenir de sa troisième année a la fac et avoir oublier tout le reste !...

"C'était il y a longtemps Sara, aucun souvenir après ça ?" demanda Grissom pensive

"Ouais, Je sais que c'est vieux, mais pour le moment j'ai pas mieux en stock ! "

"Bien, ce n'est pas grave Sara ! J'ai lu que les défaillances de la mémoire sont souvent temporaires. Et le docteur lui-même a dit qu'il y avait une très bonne chance qu'une fois tes blessures guérissent tout te reviennent." Dit Catherine en adressent un sourire réconfortant à la brune.

"Ouais… j'imagine que tu as sûrement raison " répondit Sara en jouent nerveusement avec la bande qui recouvrait sa main gauche " J'ai hâte de retrouver mes souvenirs, j'ai du mal à croire que je travaille dans un laboratoire de la police scientifique."

" Et pourtant c'est la stricte vérité, en plus tu adore ton travail ! " lui assura Gil.

Catherine voyait bien que sa jeune collègue n'était pas convaincue.

" Que voulais-tu faire de ta vie quand tu étudiais la physique en troisième année ?"

"Je voulais …" Sara fronça les sourcils et se concentra " Je voulais travailler dans l'aéronautique. J'ai assisté à un premier séminaire en début d'année sur le génie aéronautique de base et… attendez une seconde…" Sara regarda Grissom. "Je me souviens de vous. Vous étiez l'invité du conférencier dans ce cours. Vous avez parlé de la dynamique de voler chez les insectes et comment il pouvez être appliqué aux avions modernes."

Catherine dévisagea Grissom, voila donc comment c'était rencontré ses deux là.

"Oui, c'est vrai j'étais là. Je me souviens aussi que tu été la seule personne à remettre sans arrêt mes notes en question." Murmura Grissom dans un sourire.

"Ouais, vos notes…" Sara souri à son tour d'un air affecté.

Catherine resta là sans bouger… Elle était prise au milieu des souvenirs de Grissom et Sara. Pour être honnête elle n'aurait pas su dire si cela lui déplaisait ou si au contraire elle était émerveillée de découvrir un nouveau côté de Sara. Soudain, comme un désir venu de nulle part, Catherine aurait voulu sauter de plein pied dans les souvenirs de la grande brune, pour connaître davantage ce côté timide et espiègle de sa collègue.

" Bon, Sara nous devons te laisser, le Dr Rothman nous attend dans son bureau, je repasserai te voir plus tard ! En attendant prend soin de toi !" Après une légère hésitation Grissom caressa légèrement la main de Sara

Pour la seconde fois en peu de temps, Catherine s'était de nouveaux sentie comme une intruse, une étrangère entre c'est deux là… Pourquoi était-elle venue ce soir sa place n'était décidément pas ici.

En seulement quelques enjambées les deux CSI avaient quitté la chambre et avait rejoint le bureau du docteur Rothman.

"M. Grissom. Mlle Willows. Je vous en prie asseyez-vous."

"Nous venons de passer une heure avec Sara. Et il semblerait qu'elle est oubliée ces 15 dernières années." Dit Grissom en allant droit au but

"Hmm… c'est seulement le deuxième jour où elle est vraiment consciente, il est fort possible qu'au fils des jours elle se rappelle davantage de chose "

"Quand est-ce qu'elle pourra sortir ?" Questionna Catherine.

"Et bien, elle est encore physiquement un peu trop faible mais a présent elle est hors de danger. Si elle continus de bien se remettre je pense qu'elle pourra rentrée chez elle dans une semaine, a condition bien sur que quelqu'un veille sur elle encore quel temps ! "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Attends…tu veux bien répétai s'il te plait ?" demanda Warrick d'un air ébahi.

Catherine regarda également la surprise se peindre sur tous les autres visages puis elle répéta :

"Je pense que Sara devrait rester avec moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente vraiment mieux et que la mémoire lui soit quelque peu revenue !"

"Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas, tu ne l'aime même pas." Murmura Greg, il tressaillit alors légèrement se rendent compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

"Contrairement à ce que tous le monde pense ici, je ne la déteste pas ! Je ne déteste pas Sara est que c'est clair ?!" Affirma Catherine en haussant le ton.

" Il faut bien réfléchir à ta décision Catherine, Sara a besoin de calme, de repos, et …."

" C'est tout réfléchit Gil ! Et c'est une décision logique ! Vous croyez vraiment que Sara accepterait de venir chez l'un d'entre vous ! Je ne veux pas vous vexer mais j'ai un avantage certain sur vous, je suis une femme, Sara se sentira sûrement plus à l'aise chez moi, que chez n'importe lequel d'entre vous ! Et contrairement à ce que vous pensez tous je suis capable d'être gentille, même avec Sara ! Et puis ce sera plus simple pour tout le monde comme ça, vous pourrez passer la voir quand vous voudrez et moi je serai à la maison toute la journée et Lindsay ou Nancy ou même ma mère sera là pour la nuit. Sara aura toujours quelqu'un dans la maison."

"Bien, je crois que Catherine vient de marquer un point ! " Dit Wendy en entrent dans la pièce pour donner un dossier à Grissom.

" En plus j'ai plusieurs jours de congés payés à prendre, donc fin de la discussion je prend Sara à la maison !" Conclu Catherine.

" Bien, si tu es sûre de toi… et que Sara est d'accord … alors je n'ai pas de problème avec ça !" Répondit Grissom en parti le nez dans le dossier que Wendy venait du lui remettre

 **Chapitre Six**

Sara passait le temps comme elle pouvait… Télé, magazine mais rien n'y faisait, les heures n'avançaient pas.

Elle se força donc à fouiller ses souvenirs... Qu'avait-elle fait de sa vie depuis sa troisième année à Harvard… Que lui est-il arrivé ? Qui avait-elle rencontré ? Ou était-elle allée ?...

Mais rien ne lui était encore revenu… Les seules personnes dont elle se rappelait, étaient les gens qu'elle fréquentait durant sa troisième année. Et étant donné que plus de 15 ans s'étaient écoulés, il y avait très peu de chance, pour ne pas dire aucune, que les noms et numéros de téléphone dont elle se souvenait et encore un quelconque lien avec sa vie d'aujourd'hui.

Sara se prit alors à rêvasser sur les gens qui a présent été une partie de sa vie. Le groupe de CSI avec les quel, elle, soi-disant travaillé avait l'air d'être une partie importante de cette vie dont elle ne se rappelait rien.

Sara s'entendait vraiment bien avec Greg. Il avait un sens de l'humour qui lui convenait parfaitement, oui, elle aimer vraiment son humour, sa conversation et ses tenues vestimentaires toutes plus loufoques les unes que les autres. C'était facile de parler avec lui…

Nick aussi était très gentil et sa compagnie était agréable. Mais elle sentait bien que le jeune homme se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir pu la protéger de cet horrible agression, elle le sentait visiblement très protecteur à son égard. Elle s'était même demandée quel genre de rapport ils avaient vraiment… Est-ce qu'ils sortent ensemble avant l'accident ? Non, bien sur que non, c'était complément idiot !

Sara aimée bien quand Warrick venait lui rendre visite. Il avait une attitude décontractée et ne lui parler pas comme si elle souffrait d'une maladie incurable, contrairement à Grissom…

Sara trouvait cet homme très intrigant…. Bien sûr, il était le seul d'on elle était capable de se souvenir. Pourtant Gil n'était pas le seul qui avait capté son intérêt…

Catherine…Catherine l'avait laissée perplexe. Sara éprouver d'étrange sentiment chaque fois que cette femme était dans la pièce, elle était partagée entre l'envie irrésistible de succomber à l'attraction de cette blonde et en même temps un étrange sentiment lui disait de garder ses distances… Sara devait bien admettre qu'elle n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec les gens de même sexe. Elle détestait la conversation frivole auquel se livraient la plupart des femmes. Elle avait souffert pendant ses années de lycée, quand les filles de son âge ne s'intéresser qu'aux garçons, aux vêtements et aux maquillages. Sara n'avait jamais eu de véritables amies, elle préférait à toutes ces chipies, la conversation et les parties de football qu'elle partageait avec les garçons.

Sara savait bien que si elle ne s'était jamais sentie à l'aise au milieu de toutes ces filles, c'était tout simplement parce qu'elle avait été attirée physiquement par la plupart d'entre elles…

C'est pourquoi quand Catherine était arriver la bouche en cœur, pour informée Sara que c'est elle qui aller s'occuper d'elle a sa sortie de l'hôpital. Une sonnette d'alarme c'était déclancher dans le cerveau Sara. Elle avait fait preuve d'une imagination débordante pour trouver tout un tas d'excuse pour éviter que Catherine ne joue les infirmières pour elle… Mais malheureusement la petite blonde ne c'était pas laisser faire, et avait trouvée des solutions a chacune des protestations de Sara.

" Tout ça est absurde Sara, tout se passera bien, je t'assure que ça ne me gêne pas du tout. En plus, tu ne peux pas restée seule dans ton appartement. Maintenant cesse d'être si têtu et dit oui." Murmura Catherine en souriant.

"Mais est ta famille ? Je ne veux gêner personne" argumenta Sara ne sachant plus comment se sortir de cette situation.

"Ma fille est d'accord, j'en ai déjà parlé avec elle." Lui assura Catherine.

"Et ton mari ?"

Catherine senti alors un coup de couteau lui traverser l'estomac à l'évocation d'Eddy. "Le papa de Lindsay est mort." Murmura t'elle.

"Je suis désolée." S'excusa maladroitement Sara

"Ce n'est rien, c'est arrivé il y a trois ans, mais je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler ! D'ailleurs fin de la discussion ! Je passe te prendre vendredi pour ta convalescence à la résidence Willows !…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Et le vendredi suivant… Catherine était là à midi précise pour récupérer Sara. C'était le week-end de congés de la petite blonde elle aurait donc tout le temps de s'assurer que sa nouvelle pensionnaire ne manquait de rien.

Nick avait absolument tenu à accompagner les deux femmes…

Après avoir récupéré Sara a l'hôpital, les trois CSI s'étaient mis en route pour l'appartement de la grande brune pour rassembler quelques affaires. Sara n'avait pas montré le moindre signe de reconnaissance en voyant son appartement mais Catherine n'avait pas été surprise... L'appartement de Sara lui servait simplement à ranger ses affaires et à avoir un endroit où dormir, Catherine doutait fortement que sa collègue passe vraiment beaucoup de temps chez elle. Voilà pourquoi l'appartement n'avait éveillé aucun sentiment, aucun souvenir dans la mémoire de Sara.

La grande brune plia rapidement quelques affaires, et Nick descendit les sacs dans la voiture, Sara sur les talons. Catherine fermait à clef la porte de l'appartement de Sara quand Nick surgit derrière elle.

"Catherine, je…je voulais juste m'excuser pour l'autre jour." Dit le texan d'un air penaud.

La petite blonde prit un moment avant de répondre : "Nick, je ne prétendrai pas que ce que tu as dit ne m'as pas blessé. Mais je sais que tu étais inquiet pour Sara. Nous l'étions tous…moi y comprit ! Je sais que Sara et moi ne sommes pas les meilleures amies du monde, mais elle fait partie de l'équipe et je la respecte même si je ne suis pas toujours d'accord avec elle !"

"Sara disait souvent que vous ne vous disputer pas mais que vous échangez des points de vue animés, même si je sais que certaines fois elle a été blessée, elle t'admire Catherine !"

"Pardon ?" Demanda Catherine abasourdie.

Nick fit un signe de la tête : "Sara t'admire, bien qu'elle ne l'admette jamais devant toi je sais qu'elle t'admire. C'est très dur pour elle, elle ne s'ouvre pas facilement aux gens."

"J'espère sincèrement que cela changera…" murmura Catherine dans un sourire.

" Sara est une fille très chouette si on se donne la peine de vraiment la connaître. Je suis sûr que tu l'aimeras quand tu la connaîtras mieux ! " Le visage de Nick fut alors séparé en deux par un beau et chaud sourire : "Et Catherine…je suis désolé d'avoir dit que ce qui était arriver a Sara était de ta faute, je le regrette sincèrement ! Rien de tout ça n'est ta faute, rien !"

Pourtant au fond de son âme, Catherine savait qu'elle été responsable du mal qu'on avait fait à Sara...Oui c'était entièrement sa faute, Nick avait eu raison de l'accabler, c'était elle la fautive !...

 **Chapitre Sept**

Le dîner avait été une affaire délicate, Catherine sentait bien que la grande brune n'était pas à l'aise avec elle. La petite blonde avait essayé de laisser la conversation suivre son cours... Mais avec sa propre maladresse à éviter les sujets fâcheux, Lindsay qui fessait la tête… l'ambiance devenait de plus en plus lourde. Catherine commençait sérieusement à redouter l'approche des prochains jours. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas encore posé ses jours de congé… Elle pourrait encore se réfugier quelques jours dans le travail !

À la fin du dîner Catherine se rendit compte, que Sara avait les traits tirés, la jeune femme avait beau le nier, elle était épuisée ! Dans un sursaut d'autorité la petite blonde ordonna à Sara d'allez se coucher… Et là, miraculeusement, Sara ne protesta pas ! Catherine été soulagée…

Après une demi heure, Catherine passa son nez dans la chambre d'ami…Sara s'été glissée entre les draps et c'était endormie.

Cath se dirigea dans sa propre chambre et s'allongea sur son immense lit…seule… Quand elle avait acheté cette maison avec Eddy, elle l'avait décoré en rêvent d'un beau futur…mais Eddy avait détruit ses rêves…il les avait écrasés avec le poids de ses infidélités !

A présent tout ça était derrière elle…loin derrière elle ! Aujourd'hui elle devait penser à Lindsay… Elle devait s'occuper de sa fille et de…Sara !

Catherine fini par s'endormir en emportant Sara avec elle dans ses pensées…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Catherine était à peine réveiller qu'elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'ami pour voir si Sara allez bien...

La petite blonde passa discrètement la tête dans la chambre…pour découvrir avec horreur que le lit de Sara était fait et que la grande brune ne se trouvée nulle part dans la pièce ! Le sang de Catherine ne fit qu'un tour…

Elle se précipita au rez de chaussé, pour finalement y trouvée Sara…La grande brune était dans le séjour et regarder dehors, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Catherine resta là silencieuse…Elle observera Sara quelques secondes…Elle avait toujours été fasciné par l'incroyable façon qu'avait Sara de se concentré en oublient entièrement le monde qui l'entouré. Et curieusement Sara n'était jamais plus belle qu'a ses moments là !

Catherine du fournir un réel effort, pour arrête de fixer Sara ainsi…

"Bonjour…" réussi enfin à dire Catherine.

"Bonjour…" répondit Sara en se tournent lentement vers la nouvelle venue.

Catherine se dirigea vers Sara : "J'espère que tu as bien dormit ?! "

" A merveille, cela fessait longtemps que je n'avais pas dormit comme ça, enfin je crois…" dit Sara pour taquiner gentiment sa voisine. Puis elle hésita quelques secondes avant d'ajoutée : " Catherine… est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ?"

" Oui bien sur !"

"Est-ce que je…est ce que nous étions… des amies proches avant ?"

Catherine fut surprise par la question…

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demande ça ?"

"Je ne sais pas …Tu m'as tout de même offert de venir vivre chez toi pour me remettre de mon hospitalisation…et je crois, non je suis sur, que je n'ai pas l'habitude que les gens soit si gentil avec moi ! "

La petite blonde vit alors passer un éclat de tristesse dans les yeux sombres de la grande brune. Catherine chercha alors la meilleure façon de répondre à la question de Sara.

" Et Bien… nous sommes des collègues et tu es un membre extrêmement précieux de notre équipe. Et en plus…" Catherine grimaça. " Toutes les fois ou nous avons travaillé ensemble sur une enquête, nous avons formé une grande équipe, tout le monde au labo pourra te le dire ! Toi et moi ensemble on est imbattable !"

"Vraiment ?" dit Sara visiblement ravie par la réponse que venait de lui fournir Catherine.

"Oui, vraiment ! " murmura Catherine. Un confortable silence s'installa alors entre les deux femmes, Catherine se laissa bercer par cette douce mélodie silencieuse. La voix de Sara s'éleva tout à coup dans la pièce…

"Dite m'en plus sur mon agression." Marmonna t'elle.

"Euh…" Catherine sursauta, puis se reprit et posa un regard neutre sur Sara : " Tu ne croit pas que tu devrais attendre un peu que tes souvenir se remette en place tout seul ?! "

" Je ne sais pas…peut être que si tu me parle un peu de cette attaque, certains de mes souvenirs remonterons à la surface plus vite, oui, peut être que si tu me raconte ce que tu sais ça m'aiderai à me souvenir ! " Raisonna Sara.

Catherine soupira, Sara avait peut-être raison après tout : "C'est une très longue histoire, tu devrais peut-être t'assoir ?!"

Sara secoua la tête : " Je suis très bien ici, merci."

"Ok..." Catherine croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. "Nick et toi travailliez sur un viol, qui s'est transformé en cas d'homicide. La victime était une étudiante de Shadyside High. Vous avez retrouvé sur les lieux un croquis complexe, représentent une éclipse solaire, ce dessin avait était sculpté sur le torse de la victime. Je ne sais pas comment mais tu as tout de suite fait le lien avec une éclipse solaire qui avait eu lieu le 29 mars dernier en Europe, puis on a découvert que la victime s'appeler Athéna Badem est qu'elle été originaire de Grèce, l'un des pays ou avait eu lieu cette éclipse !"

"Donc…Si je comprends bien ce types choisi ses victimes selon leur origine, mais aussi en fonction du pays ou c'est produit l'éclipse ?! " dit Sara en froncent les sourcils.

"Oui, c'est notre théorie, enfin pour le moment, mais elle s'emble se tenir ! En décembre 2000 une autre éclipse avait eu lieu en Europe et une semaine après ça, nous avons retrouvé trois corps, que des filles entre 12 et 18 ans toutes d'origine européenne ! " Expliqua Catherine.

"Toutes étaient originaire d'un pays ou c'était produit l'éclipse solaire." Présuma Sara à juste titre.

"Oui, c'est moi qui travaillais alors sur ce cas, tu n'étais même pas encore à Vegas ! Tout ça pour dire que nous n'avions aucune piste sérieuse a l'époque… "

"Donc, tu as été obliger de classer le dossier ?!"

"Oui…" Murmura Catherine avec embarras. "Et puis il a recommencé et vous avez reprit l'enquête, Nick et toi. Il me semble que tu avais avancer sur cette histoire…mais quand on a voulu se pencher sur tes notes aucun de nous n'as réussit a te relire, personne n'a était capable de trouvée dans quel langue tu as écrit ! J'ai donc supposer que c'était une sorte de code secret..."

Sara ricana : "Ouais, tu as raison, une vieille habitude !... Peut-être que tu pourrais me montrer ses notes. Je suis sûr je me souviendrai de mes codes."

"Hmm… oui qui sait."

" Maintenant que mon cerveau est un peu en _désordre…_ Qui travaille sur cette affaire ?"

"Le laboratoire entier." répondu Catherine " Enfin du moins la plupart d'entendre nous. Mais c'est principalement, moi qui gère ce dossier…"

"Bien, mais tout ça n'explique pas comment j'ai été attaqué et pourquoi j'était là bas…"

" Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies besoin que je te parle de cette attaque, de plus tu n'avais pas vraiment un rôle majeur sur cette enquête, et je suis sûr que Greg a déjà dû te parler du reste au moins un million de fois !" Répondu Catherine avec soin, omettent les plus grands nombres de détails possibles.

" Oui, il m'a expliqué ça en effet…mais je ne comprends pas toujours pas ce que je suis allez faire là bas ! Toute seule…" Affirma Sara.

" Je ne sais pas… Greg t'as suivie parce qu'il se fessait du souci pour toi ! Mais tu n'as dit à personne ce que tu aller faire là-bas ! " Catherine tressailli a son propre mensonge, elle savait bien que les choses ne c'était pas vraiment passer comme ça !...

"Oh…" était tout ce que la brune trouva à dire.

"Voilà ce qui s'est passé…enfin à peu près." Chuchota Catherine.

"Et si je n'avais pas oublié ce qui met arriver, j'aurais été capable de vous dire à quoi ressembler ce type, je vous aurai probablement donner un nom aussi."

" Ce n'est pas grave Sara ! Greg a fait une décrispation de ce type, ce n'est pas brillant mais c'est mieux que rien ! Brass va demander à l'un de ses hommes de retravailler le croquis, pour le moment il est toujours au labo…"

"J'aimerais visiter le laboratoire." Dit soudain Sara.

" Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour arranger ça ! J'en parlerai à Grissom... " Murmura Catherine en ce tournent vers Sara.

Oui, elle verrait ce qu'elle pourrait faire ! C'était le moins qu'elle pouvait faire pour la grande brune.

 **Chapitre Huit**

Cela fessait déjà plus de vingt minutes que Sara joué avec ses flocons de maïs détrempés. Elle n'arrêter pas de penser à ce que Catherine lui avait dit quelques jours plus tôt, et depuis toute a l'heure elle fessait un réel effort pour se rappeler le motel et le visage de l'homme qui l'avait agressé. Mais rien ni fessait, les seuls souvenir qui lui revenait était ceux de son enfance…une enfance passer dans la violence ! Elle revoyait ses parents, leurs yeux dilatés par l'alcool et les drogues…Elle revoyez son meilleur ami, Peter, qu'elle avait rencontré dans sa classe du calcul…

La voix de Catherine la fit soudain sursauter : " Un penny pour tes penser…" dit la blonde en frôlent doucement le bras de sa collègue.

Sara posa son regard sur la femme qui venait d'entrée dans la cuisine… Catherine lui sembla différente ce matin… Sans son maquillage habituel et avec ses cheveux encore ébouriffés de son sommeil, Catherine semblé plus détendu, plus douce aussi que la femme que Sara avait rencontrée à l'hôpital voilà presque deux semaines de ça. Sara c'était rapidement rendu compte que Catherine possédait deux personnalités bien distingue ! Il y avait la Catherine qui prenait soit d'elle et de Lindsey avec tendresse…Et il y avait, l'autre…l'autre Catherine, celle qui chaque fois que Sara ouvert la bouche pour parler travail, ou pour essayer de remettre ses souvenir en place, se crispé littéralement ! Sara avait remarqué que dans ce cas bien précis le corps tout entier de sa collègue se tendait, le ton de sa voix changer et la petite blonde rester inlassablement sur la défensive !

.

" Mes pensées ?" répéta Sara qui sortie enfin de sa rêverie "Elles n'on pas la moindre valeur"

Catherine était prête à démentir ce que venez de dire Sara quand sa fille entra dans la cuisine.

Lindsey déjeuna rapidement, avant que Catherine ne l'envoie faire ses devoirs…Seulement quinze minutes c'était écouler depuis le départ de la fillette, quand elle réapparut dans la cuisine, prétextent que ses devoirs étaient bien trop durs. Catherine avait essayé plusieurs fois d'aider sa fille mais les maths n'était pas son point fort ! Une discussion sans fin s'engagea alors entre les femmes Willows…Après quelques minutes de se débat plus qu'animer, Sara se senti alors dans l'obligation d'intervenir pour empêcher la troisième guerre mondiale d'éclater dans la cuisine. Elle offrir donc à Lindsey de l'aider pour ses maths, la fillette accepta l'offre de la grande brune mais visiblement à contrecœur.

Catherine profita du calme soudain qui régner en bas pour faire un peu de rangement, avant que les plaintes habituelles de sa fille ne viennent de nouveau perturbé ses taches ménagères. Mais à sa grande surprise, rien … Lindsey était monter avec Sara pour étudier voila plus d'heure et l'adolescente, n'avait pas encore débarquer au milieu du salon pour hurler combien son nouveau professeur de math été nul !

Jamais Catherine n'aurait parié un dollar sur les talents de Sara avec les enfants…Une soudaine curiosité envahit la petite blonde et au risque de se faire hurler dessus par sa fille, Catherine monta jusqu'à la chambre de Lindsey…

Le sol de la chambre été recouvert de papiers gribouillés de nombres minuscules. Sara avait un stylo glissé à l'arrière de l'oreille et ses doigts été visiblement tacher d'encre. Le visage de Lindsey quand a lui était enthousiaste…marquer d'une certaine concentration, proche de celle qu'afficher Sara au labo.

"Non, non, Linds, tu as besoin de résoudre les chiffres à l'intérieur du support en premier."Répéta Sara.

"Mais pourquoi ?" grogna la petite blonde

"Parce que ce sont les règles et les règles sont là pour une bonne raison ! "

"Ouais, pour nous prendre la tête !" répliqua la fillette enroulent des yeux.

Sara ri tout bas : "Les règles nous prennent peut-être la tête, mais elles nous facilitent aussi la vie quelque fois ! Imagine un peu qu'il ni est pas de règle pour cet exercice, tu y passerai des jours rien que pour savoir par ou commencer ! Est tout le monde trouver une réponse différente, tu trouverai ça bien ? "

Lindsay sourit à Sara et se consacra de nouveau sur son exercice.

Catherine ne savait pas trop comme elle s'était retrouvée à fixer toute son attention sur Sara mais le fait était qu'elle ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de la grande brune. Lorsque son regard croisa finalement celui de Sara, Catherine se senti rougir comme prise en faute.

"Euh …" Elle toussa légèrement. "Comment ça se passe Lindsay ?"

"Bien." Répondit sa fille distraitement, son attention encore tournée sur son livre, un phénomène d'on Catherine n'avait pas été témoin depuis longtemps !

"Bien, je voulais simplement savoir ce que vous voulais pour le déjeuner ".

Le mot 'déjeuner ' capta l'attention de Lindsay. "Maman… il y a ce nouveau restaurant en bas de la rue. Il a de grands plat a base de tofu. Sara est végétarienne, alors je pense que ça lui ferait plaisir de manger là bas, oui je pense que ce serai parfait."

"Non ce n'est vraiment pas la peine !" dit Sara qui commencer à s'agiter sur le sol.

"Pourquoi pas cela nous changerait un peu ! " Coupa Catherine

Donc, s'en plus de cérémonie les femmes Willows traînere une Sara accablé hors de la chambre, puis de la voiture au restaurent. Au final le repas c'était déroulé à merveille, et Sara qui c'était un peu fait prier au début, avait finalement paru apprécier son repas végétarien. Le seul point qui avait posé soucis à Catherine, pour ne pas dire que cela l'avait inquiété était que Lindsay avait apparemment attiré l'attention d'un jeune garçon aux caisses, lorsque Catherine était allez régler leur repas.

" Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ?!" Marmonna Catherine quand elle vit Lindsay battre des cils.

"Cela s'appelé flirter, Catherine." Sourit Sara attendrit.

"Je sais ce qu'elle fait ! Je sais ce que c'est de flirté ! C'est juste qu'elle n'est pas supposée flirter. Elle à seulement 12 ans !"

" Presque 13 ! Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle ait vraiment l'intention de flirter. Je pense qu'elle teste juste ses limites, après tout elle a tes gènes." Observa Sara

"Qu'est-ce que cela est supposé signifier ?" Grogna Catherine les mains poser sur les hanches, visiblement fâchée.

"Heu… Rien, je disais juste que Linds avait hérité de ta beauté, Lindsay est capable d'attirer l'attention des autres même sans flirter. Voila ce que je voulais dire ! Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? " Demanda Sara timidement.

Catherine se maudit intérieurement… Pendant un moment, elle avait pensé que Sara reprenait leur petit jeu de joute verbal, pour savoir la quelque des deux blesser l'autre cette fois ! Catherine s'était souvenue, trop tard, que Sara avait totalement oublié ce coté de leur relation.

"Je suis désolé Sara, je suis juste une maman très protectrice, tu n'y es pour rien !"

"Lindsay a de la chance de t'avoir ! Il y a des gosses qui ont des mères qui ne leur accorde aucune attention." la voix de Sara s'était soudain serrée dans sa gorge.

Catherine fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas très bien ce qui arriver à Sara.

Lindsay attira alors l'attention de sa mère en la suppliant d'allez voir un film... Catherine lui sourit, sa fille l'avait bien mérité, après tout elle avait étudié toute la matinée avec Sara sans se plaindre une seule fois ! Et Catherine avait envie de passer un moment agréable avec sa fille et…Sara ! Quand à savoir pourquoi elle voulait passer du temps avec la grande brune cela rester un véritable mystère mais les choses été ainsi !

Lyndsay choisi un film romantique…Ce film était si mou que Catherine avait le plus grand mal à garder les yeux ouverts ! Elle posa alors son regard sur Sara, et l'envie de dormit la quitta immédiatement, elle mit le temps du film a profit en observer Sara qui s'était assise a coté de Lindsay. Cela fessait longtemps que Catherine n'avait pas eu d'activé avec sa fille et elle avait presque oublié quel supplice cela pouvait être de regarder un film avec elle.

La fillette était si curieuse qu'elle voulait tout savoir, c'était un réelle défit de suivre le film tout en répondant aux questions de Lindsay ! Mais Sara s'embler métriser l'exercice avec la plus grande essence et apparemment elle prenait même plaisir à répondre aux questions de la fillette !

Pourquoi est t'elle toujours prête à sauter a la gorge de tout le monde au travail ? Se demanda Catherine en observent la grande brune. Elle est aussi douce qu'un agneau avec Lindsay et connaissent ma fille, je sais qu'il faut être armée de patience avec elle, d'une grande patience ! Est-ce que Sara était une personne différente quand elle était plus jeune ? Est-ce qu'elle a changer à la suite de son amnésie, ou est ce la véritable Sara Sidle ? Ou peut-être qu'elle réserve son sale caractère seulement au mari abusif ? Catherine grimaça… et à moi !

 **Chapitre Neuf**

Grissom avait informé Catherine que la requête de Sara ne pouvait être accepte pour le moment, Sara ne pouvait pas avoir accès au labo dans les prochains jours.

Grissom était venu voir Sara le dimanche suivant. La jeune femme avait semblé content de le voir et avait parler avec lui deux heures durent ! Catherine savait depuis longtemps que Grissom et Sara étaient des amis bien avant que la grande brune ne débarque à Vegas, mais elle n'avait pas été capable d'amasser suffisamment de renseignements pour savoir s'ils avaient été un jour plus que des amis, s'ils été encore plus que des amis !

Grissom, été Grissom, quoi qu'il arrive il maintenait toujours un professionnalisme strict pendant les heures de travail et traité Sara comme les aucun CSI de l'équipe. Mais aujourd'hui, qu'elle les voyers tous les deux hors du laboratoire ou d'une scène de crime, Catherine voyer la tendresse qui les unissez l'un a l'autre !

La curiosité de Catherine avait été la plus forte, dès qu'elle avait croisé Grissom le lundi elle lui avait pausé la question qui lui avait brûlé les lèvres tout le dimanche soir :

"Donc, tu connaissais _vraiment_ bien Sara avant qu'elle ne venue ici ?"

Grissom regarda la blonde surprit : " Et bien oui, on peut dire ça… Pourquoi ?"

" C'était simplement pour savoir ! Vous n'en parlez jamais " répondu Catherine.

"Parce qu'il n'y a rien en dire !" assura Gil

" Et tu la connue jusqu'à qu'elle point ?! …Biblique ou …

"Catherine ?!"

" D'accord, désolée ! C'est sorti tout seul, je n'aurai pas du, c'est jusque j'ai entendu des rumeurs." Expliqua t'elle faiblement.

"Je ne t'ai jamais prise pour quelqu'un qui prête attention aux rumeurs." Dit Gil en élèvent ses sourcils.

Catherine comprit clairement que Grissom n'avait aucune envie de parler de sa relation avec Sara, elle enchaina donc : " Ou en somme nous avec la petite amie de Burke ?"

" Sa petite amie, Abby Ross…Elle s'est mariée, elle est à présent Mme Abigail Donner, elle vit en Arizona ! J'ai essayé de la joindre mais rien, je n'ai pas eu de réponse ! Mais je ne peux rien faire, elle n'est pas obligée de répondre à mes questions, à moins que nous obtenions un mandat convenable de la cour de Phénix."

"Je vais voir ça avec Brass, il pour peut être arranger ça, après tout Sara a été trouvé dans une voiture qui est supposée appartenir à cette femme ! Si elle l'avait perdu, vendu, abandonné, ou donné à une œuvre de charité, nous avons besoin de le savoir pour avancez !"

"D'accord."

Catherine prit le dossier du _"_ _tueur de l'éclipse_ " et se dirigea dans son bureau. Elle relu attentivement les notes qu'elle avait mit dans le dossier six ans plus tôt, elle parcourut ses lignes pour la cinquantième fois de la journée. Elle espérait toujours y trouver quelque chose qu'elle aurait manqué…

Elle parcourut de nouveau les notes de Nick et celle de Sara… Catherine essayer encore une fois de déchiffrer le code de la grande brune mais après trente minutes de se casse tête, elle abandonna ! Elle rangea le petit calepin dans son sac et décida de le ramener avec elle à la maison. La CSI en était toujours au même point, l'enquête n'avais pas avancer d'un pouce !...

Elle s'était alors demandée quels indices avaient pousser Sara à aller au motel. Catherine avait été tenté d'amener le dossier à la maison, de monter le croquis qu'on avait retrouvé sur les victimes à Sara. Peut être qu'en les voyant la grande brune se souviendrait de quelque chose ! Mais Catherine avait vite renoncé à cette idée. Bien sur qu'elle voulait coincer ce type, mais elle ne voulait pas tourmenter Sara. La brune ne dissez rien mais Catherine voyer bien que Sara ne dormez pas bien. Cela fessait déjà plusieurs nuits que Catherine entendait la brune parler dans son sommeil, la jeune femme paraissait en proie à un cauchemar d'on elle n'arriver pas à se défaire…

Catherine n'avait jamais parlé de ça avec Sara, la grande brune n'avait jamais montré le moindre signe de détresse le matin venu. La blonde s'était simplement contenter ses dernier soir d'appeler régulièrement à la maison, pour prendre des nouvelle de Sara.

Ce n'était que quand sa soeur avait commencé a soupçonnait que quelque chose n'allez pas, qu'elle avait arrêté d'appeler. Elle s'était alors immergée dans son travail jusqu'à ce que Greg débarque dans son bureau.

"Catherine ! Nous avons trouvé une autre victime." Cria Greg en entrent dans la pièce.

Catherine sursauta, puis elle prit sa veste et se dirigea sur les lieux du crime…

La victime était une adolescente de 13 ans, Mélanie Dreher, d'origine française.

Le corps de Mélanie avait été retrouvé dans un fossé. Catherine défendit à qui conque de touche au corps avant son arriver. Comme à chaque fois, un croquis d'éclipse fut retrouvé sur le torse de la victime. Nick avait commencé à prendre des photos. Catherine commença à examiner le corps, quand une grande femme secouée de sanglot attira son attention sur le bord de la route, d'instinct elle se dirigea vers elle.

"La mère." Chuchota Brass à l'oreille de Catherine.

"Mme Dreher, je suis l'inspecteur Brass et voici ma collègue Catherine Willows de la police scientifique. Est-ce que ça vous ennuis si on vous pose quelques questions ?"

La grande femme leva son regard vers Brass. Ses yeux étaient rouges et son beau visage était inondé de larmes. "Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ! Mélanie n'a jamais fait de mal a personne. C'était une fille gentille. Elle était…" Un autre sanglot secoua la mère de Mélanie.

"Mme Dreher, ce n'était pas la faute de votre fille. Nous avons besoin de votre aide pour trouver le malade qui a fait ça à votre fille "Dit Brass

"Melanie était tout ce que j'avais. Après que Francis soit mort…Mon Dieu, je lui ai promis que je prendrai soins de notre fille… il m'a fait promettre que je l'enverrai au collège ! Francis ne me pardonnera jamais…".

Catherine savait ce que cette femme ressentait. Elle comprenait ce que cette mère célibataire pouvait traverser…La CSI frissonna en dépit de la chaleur de l'été.

Catherine travailla jusqu'à midi. Le Doc Robbins avait confirmé que la mort était due aux coups de couteau répétée sur la poitrine. Elle avait été violée comme les autres victimes…La petite blonde n'en pouvez plus elle voulait rentrée chez elle !

Quand elle rentra à la maison, Catherine trouva Sara absorbé dans un livre. La brune jeta un coup d'yeux sur la CSI plus âgée et en quelque secondes elle sus immédiatement que quelque chose n'allez pas !

"Catherine, est-ce que tout va bien ?"Demanda la brune, connaissent parfaitement la réponse.

"Oui. Non. Je ne sais pas." Chuchota Catherine en s'asseyant sur le divan.

" Tu veux en parler ? " lui demanda Sara en s'asseyant à côté de sa collègue.

Catherine mouilla machinalement ses lèvres et avala sa salive : "Nous avons trouvé un autre corps aujourd'hui."

" Le même type ?" Questionna Sara

Catherine fit un signe de la tête. " Oui, et j'ai rencontré la mère de la petite. Et pendant un moment je me suis vu à sa place …. Si je perdais Lindsay…" Sa voix se brisa.

Catherine lutta contre ses larmes mais en vain …Sara ne savait pas quoi faire. Consoler les autres n'avait jamais été son point fort mais néanmoins elle passa son bras autour des épaules de Catherine et la pressa délicatement contre elle.

" On ne se rend jamais conte de combien on aime une personne avant de la perdre… " Murmura Sara.

"C'est vrai…" Chuta Catherine entre deux sanglots toujours blottis prêts de Sara.

Chapitre Dix

Sara prépara une tasse de café très fort pour Catherine, parce que la CSI plus âgée voulait rester réveillez pour attendre sa fille et la prendre dans ses bras. Sara n'avait pas discuté. Elle comprenait parfaitement combien Catherine avait besoin de voir Lindsay. Pourtant Sara sentait bien qu'il y avait autre chose, et elle sentait que sa collègue ne lui disait pas tout ! Mais elle pouvait attendre, elle n'était pas pressée.

Cependant, sa frustration augmentée de jour en jour ! Elle se sentait impuissante face à sa propre amnésie. Elle avait passé le plus clair de son temps a essaie de se souvenir de quelque chose mais rien ni avait fait ! Elle avait fait une chronologie rigoureuse de tous les événements importants dont elle se souvenait… Et chose étrange, le souvenir de sa rencontrer avec Grissom, avait ouvert plus de portes dans sa mémoire que n'importe quel autre souvenir mais pas suffisamment pour se rappeler de toute sa vie passée !...

Catherine lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait utiliser l'ordinateur de son bureau toutes les fois ou elle le désiré. Peu être que si elle fessait quelque recherche sur le net sur les éclipses cela aiderai peut-être sa mémoire. Sara se dressa sur ses jambes laisser une Catherine a demi somnolente derrière elle.

Elle s'avança jusqu'au bureau de sa collègue mais hésita quelques secondes avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en cuir de Catherine. Ses yeux se portraire alors sur un cadre photos poser à la retourne sur le bureau. Sara le ramassa précautionneusement et vit alors Lindsay lui sourire de toutes ses dents, elle posait avec un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, plutôt beau, qui avait passer ses bras autour d'elle.

Ce doit être le père de Lindsay - pensa Sara.

Soudainement, un flash frappa Sara. Elle connaissait cet homme elle l'avait déjà vu. Oui elle avait déjà vu le papa de Lindsay. Mais à ce moment là il lui avait semblé pâle, immobile… mort !

Elle vit alors Catherine dans son flash…Catherine… Ces yeux, ces yeux bleus n'étaient pas tendres, non ils étaient remplis de colère. Elle vit également Lindsay, mais elle lui semblé plus jeune, beaucoup plus jeune ! Mais ce qui terrifiât Sara d'avantage fut le regarde de Catherine sur elle, elle le voyer partout…Catherine la regarder froidement comme si…comme si elle…la détestait ?!

Un hurlement attira alors l'attention de Catherine qui se trouver toujours sur le canapé du salon : " Sara ! "

Elle se précipitât dans son bureau et y trouva Sara complètement pétrit de peur.

La grande brune ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva de nouveau face à ses yeux bleus qu'elle voulait fuir. Elle poussa alors ferment les deux mains que Catherine avait poser sur elle.

"Sara, c'est moi. Sara !"

"Ce n'est pas ma faute ! J'ai essayé, Catherine ! J'ai vraiment essayé !"Sanglota la CSI.

"Que est ce qui s'est passé, Sara ? Regarde-moi !"

La grande brune ne put alors répondre à Catherine, une violente migraine venait de s'emparer d'elle et son corps fut parcourut d'un violent spasme.

"Aarggh!" hurla Sara en posent ses deux main sur son crâne.

"C'est bon, calme toi ma douce " chuchota Catherine en saisissent lentement le bras de Sara.

Sara s'abandonna alors contre Catherine…

La petite blonde la conduit dans la chambre d'amis et l'allongea doucement sur le lit.

"Laisse-moi vérifier tes blessures, je dois ne m'assurer qu'aucune de tes plait me c'est ouverte." dit Catherine.

Mais Sara secoua la tête : "Non, je vais bien…"

"Sara je dois vérifier, ça ne prendra pas longtemps." soupira Catherine

Sara était trop fatigué pour lutter d'avantage, elle laissa donc Catherine jeter un œil sur son pansement.

"Tu veux me parler de ce qui s'est passé ?!" demanda doucement la blonde.

"Je ne sais pas…Je pense que je me suis souvenu de quelque chose… et alors… j'ai paniqué."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu luté ?" questionna Catherine qui s'inquiétée réellement.

"Je me suis souvenu de quelque chose au sujet de…de toi ! J'ai vu le père de Lindsay… et Lindsay… et toi…tu es si…" Déglutie Sara

"Tu as vu le père de Lindsay ?" la coupa Catherine surprise.

"Oui…" Sara fronça les sourcils. "L'homme qui est sur la photo avec Lindsay dans ton bureau, c'est bien lui n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui c'est lui." Répondit Catherine en serrent les mâchoires. "De quoi d'autre t'est tu souvenu ?"

" De rien." affirma Sara.

"Rien ?"

"Oui, rien."

Catherine ne dit rien de plus, elle finit simplement de vérifier les pansements de Sara.

"Enlève ta chemise." Marmonna la blonde après quelques minutes.

"Parton ?!" dit Sara en ce redressent immédiatement.

"Enlève ta chemise. J'ai besoin de vérifier tes côtes."

"Je… non laisse je… je le ferai moi-même." Bégaya Sara.

" Melle Sidle, je ne vous savais pas si pudique " la taquina Catherine.

"Je ne sais pas comme ce comporté la Sara d'aujourd'hui mais celle dont je ne souviens celle qui à 20 ans et bien oui elle est pudique ! Souviens toi de tes vingt ans " argumenta Sara.

"Oh, mes 20 ans… j'avais la vie sexuelle la plus colorée et la plus animé de ma vie ! Et je passer mon temps à moitié nue." dit Catherine en sourient d'un air affecté, ce souvent du temps ou elle danser dans les bars.

"Je n'en doute pas…" répliqua Sara involontairement. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi elle avait dit ça mais elle l'avait dit.

Catherine grimaça. "Ok d'accord je comprends, mais lève au moins un peu ta chemise si tu ne veux pas la retirer."

Sara s'exécuta sans un mot…et lorsque la main chaude de Catherine se posa sur sa peau, Sara rendit grâce à Dieu de pouvoir cacher son visage dernier sa chemise évitant ainsi que Catherine ne puis lire la gêne et l'embarre qui c'était emparé d'elle.

"Rien n'a bougé, c'est parfait vraiment parfait…" Remarqua Catherine. " Tu devrai dormir un peu, je viendrai te voir un peu plus tard." Chuchota-t-elle avant de partie, en laissant Sara seule étendu sur le lit.

'Merci ' murmura la grande brune avant que la porte ne se ferme…

 **Chapitre Onze**

"Saccagé ?" Les yeux de Catherine s'élargir. Elle regarda Grissom puis Nick comme si elle ne pouvez pas croire ce qu'elle entendait.

Nick fit un signe de la tête. "Je suis allé à l'appartement de Sara pour voir si je pouvais trouver un ou deux indices concernent notre enquête sur le tueur de l'éclipse. Quand je suis arrivé l'appartement avait était dévaster. J'ai examiné l'appartement en entier mais rien."

"Donc, celui qui à agresser Sara pense qu'elle pouvait avoir quelque chose chez elle, susceptible de le faire arrêter ?! "marmonna Catherine plus pour elle-même que pour les deux garçons

"Est-ce que tu as parlé à Sara de la fillette que nous avons retrouvées hier ? " Demanda Grissom.

"Oui."

"Et ?"

Ça l'a rendue malade mais rien de plus. Bien que…" Catherine fit une pause, ne sachant pas si elle devrait vraiment continuer.

"Quoi ?" demanda Nick en froncent les sourcils.

"Sara s'est souvenu de quelque chose..." Catherine vit alors un espoir éclairer leurs visages…" Ce n'était pas grand-chose en fait… mais c'est un début. Elle s'est souvenue d'Eddy."

"Eddy ?" Grissom sembla confus.

"Oui, Eddy, mon ex-mari, vous vous souvenez ?"

"Bien sûr je que me souviens. Elle s'en est souvenu parce que c'est elle qui a travail sur le cas ?!"

"J'imagine que oui..." murmura Cath.

"Bien, c'est un bon début." affirma Nick

"Comment est-ce qu'elle a réagi ?" demanda Grissom loin d'être aussi positif.

"Franchement… pas très bien. Elle m'a fait très peur."

"Est-ce qu'elle est devenue violent ?" questionna Grissom tranquillement.

Catherine nu pas le temps de répondre que Brass passer sa tête dans l'encolure de la porte visiblement satisfait de lui :

" Et les gars, nous avons de la chance Mme Donner est en ville, elle est venue voir sa mère.

Qui viens avec moi ? ..."

Gil, Catherine, et Nick s'échangerai un sourire visiblement heureux de la tournure que prenait les choses…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quand Catherine rentra à la maison, elle fut surprise de voir Lindsay et Sara dans la salle de séjour.

"Lindsay, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas à école ?" Elle lança un regard furieux à sa fille.

Lindsay roula ses yeux au ciel : "Maman, tu as oublié ? Nous avons une réunion du personnel aujourd'hui, donc c'est un jour de congé pour nous."

"Oh…"murmura simplement la petite blonde. " Qu'est ce que vous faite toutes les deux ? "

"Lindsay et moi répétions pour sa pièce de théâtre scolaire." Répondit fièrement Sara.

"Ça lui permet d'exercer sa mémoire." Pouffa la fillette

"Oui c'est vrai ! Et dieu c'est que j'en est besoin en ce moment !"

"Hé Sara, pourquoi est-ce que nous ne demandons pas a Maman de joue l'autre rôle de la pièce ? Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi d'avoir deux rôles à la fois !" suggéra soudain Lindsay.

"Lindsay, ta Maman doit être très fatiguée." Lui dit Sara.

"C'est ok." Catherine souri et s'assise sur le divan en face de Sara "Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? " Elle été épuisée mais elle ne pourrait pas perdre l'occasion de passer du temps avec sa fille et Sara…

"Tu joue Portia." dit Lindsay.

"Portia ? Ça me dit quelque chose …" chuchota Catherine en acceptent le scénario que lui tendait Sara.

" Le marchant de Venise, maman."

"Bien sur !" affirma Catherine peu sur d'elle.

"Ils ne pourraient pas trouver de garçon assez talentueux pour jouer Antonio, donc c'est moi qui le joue." Annonça fièrement Lindsay.

"C'est le rôle titre." Ajouta Sara.

"Ok, félicitation chérie ! Et qui est Sara ?"

"Hmm… elle joue Bassanio." répondu Lindsay. "Nous en somme là."dit la fillette en pointent une ligne sur le scénario de Catherine. "Maintenant c'est ton tour, maman."

"Mon tour ? D'accord… ici va… le vide est votre faux coeur de vérité. Par le ciel, je veux… euh non. Entrez dans votre lit…et euh ... jusqu'à ce que je…"récita péniblement Catherine.

"Maman ! Ce n'est pourtant pas difficile de lire ton dialogue !" Lindsay poussa un soupir théâtral

"Quoi ?! J'essaie de faire de mon mieux ! Mais qui parle encore comme ça dans la vraie vie, aujourd'hui ?" dit Catherine pour sa propre défense.

"Ouais, mais ce n'est pas la vraie vie ! C'est du théâtre !" Lindsay baissa la voix comme si elle s'apprêter à parler à une enfant. "Maman, tu dois apporter de l'émotion à ton personnage ! "

"Comment est-ce que je suis supposé faire ça ? Je suis un CSI, pas une actrice."

"Sara le fait bien ELLE !"

"Linds, ce n'est pas important la façon don joue ta mère, ce n'est pas elle qui va être sur scène." Intervins Sara pour soutenir Catherine. "Et puis moi aussi j'ai bégayé sur les lignes au commencement."

"J'ai besoin de pouvoir bien répéter et pour ça j'ai besoin que les gens y mette de la bonne volontés " expliqua Lindsay

"Bien sûr." Gémi Catherine.

"Maman, Je veux que tu m'aide sérieusement !"

Catherine s'arrêta et vit quelque chose dans les yeux de Lindsay qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps… Elle vit que sa fille avait besoin de quelque chose qui viennent de sa part, Lindsay avait besoin d'elle…. Lindsay voulait qu'elles passent du temps ensemble. Lindsay voulait inclure sa mère dans sa vie !

"Bien sur chérie que je vais t'aider !" Catherine caressa les cheveux de Lindsay avant de reprendre. "Quand même le vide est votre faux coeur de vérité. Par le ciel, je veux que les entrié dans votre lit jusqu'à ce que je voie la bague."

"Maman, maman…" Lindsay a secoué sa tête. " Tu es furieuse contre ton mari…" Elle pointa Sara du doigt "Parce qu'il a perdu la bague que tu lui avais donné."

"Sara mon mari ?" Catherine grinça.

Sara lutta avec elle-même pour ne pas sourire et se concentra avec peine sur les mots imprimés devant elle.

Sara toussa : " Redonne-moi la réplique on va faire un essai !"

"Bien…" Catherine pris un souffle profond, posa un œil accusateur sur Sara (pour rentrer dans son personnage) et donna sa réplique d'une traite.

"Excellent !" souri Lindsay.

"Portia chérie, si…"

"Sara, agisse comme si tu essaié de te faire pardonner, tu aime ta femme… j'ai besoin de tout leur dire." soupira Lindsay.

"Oookay." Sara toussa nerveusement et s'avança vers Catherine. Elle prit la main de la blonde dans la sienne et cherchera le ton le plus affectueux qu'elle pouvait prendre : "Portia chérie, si vous saviez à qui j'ai donné la bague, si vous saviez pour qui j'ai donné la bague et concevrais pour ce que j'ai donné à la bague et comme involontairement j'ai laissé la bague…" Sara fit une pause et examina les yeux de Catherine. "Quand le rien serait accepté mais la bague, vous diminueriez la force de votre déplaisir."

"Je suis le sujet malheureux de ces querelles." Intervins soudain Lindsay a pleine sa voix.

"Monsieur, ne vous chagrinez pas ; vous êtes bienvenu néanmoins." Catherine donna un sourire rassurant à sa fille.

"Portia, mon amour je jure de vous rapporter cette bague, il y va de mon honneur et de votre parton ! Je vous aime bien trop pour vous causer ainsi chagrin ! Je n'aurai de repos avant d'avoir retrouver votre bien !" Sara avait resserré sa prise sur les doigts de Catherine, son ton était doux et ses yeux avaient plongé dans ceux de la petite blonde.

"Je vous crois mon ami et vous voient sincèrement désoler de l'affront que vous n'avait fait subir ! Sacher mon époux que même en colère contre vous je vous aime toujours tendrement."

Catherine senti alors quelque chose descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Un frison…

" Pardonnez-moi cette faute, et je jure sur mon âme de ne plus jamais vous causer de chagrin ! J'en fait le serment." assura Sara les yeux brillant d'espoir.

Oh mon dieu, pensa Catherine si Sara met toujours cette apparence de chiot battu pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut, les gens ne doivent pas lui résister…

Mais que m'arrive-t-il ?! Pour quelque raison stupide, insondable, folle, illogique, mes genoux se mettent ils ont tremblé ainsi…

Catherine fut alors envahies d'un mélange de soulagement et de consternation quand elle trouva enfin la source de son émoi…Sara venait de lui faire un baisse main. Lorsque la grande brune lâcha finalement sa main, Catherine me pu masquer sa déception…Le lien été briser !

 **** **Chapitre Douze**

Grissom avait finalement donné son feu vert pour que Sara vienne visiter le laboratoire…

Après avoir dormit quelques heures Catherine informa Sara de la décision de Grissom et la grande brune se dirigea dans sa chambre pour se préparer pour partir au labo.

Sara se saisie d'une vieille paire de jeans et d'une chemise. Mais il était toujours aussi difficile pour la grande brune de s'habille seule, elle y parvenait toujours au prix de grand effort et de sueur. Le gros pansement qui entouré toujours sa main ne lui permettait pas de faire mieux, du moins pour le moment ! Elle s'assise donc sur le lit et commença maladroitement à se changer. Sara entendit alors Catherine qui parle à Lindsay dans le couloir. C'était devenu le rituel de Sara…Tous les matins Catherine croiser sa fille dans le couloir et tout les matins Sara tenter l'oreille pour écouter les deux femmes Willows chuchoter et glousser ensemble.

Sara secoua la tête, elle commençait à s'installer trop confortablement dans la maison de Catherine et c'était quelque chose qui l'effrayée. Elle se souvenait de la dernière fois ou elle avait commencé à se sentir bien dans une maison et elle se souvenait de la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie quand les services sociaux l'avaient arraché à son nouveau foyer ! Oui ce départ forcé avait été extrêmement douloureux pour elle !

"Sara, tu es prête pour y allez ?" Demanda Catherine de l'autre bout du couloir.

"J'arrive !" Répondu Sara. Elle lissa ses cheveux avec ses doigts et sortie de la pièce. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre au laboratoire mais elle espérait que cette visite lui ouvrirait les portes de sa mémoire. Plus vite elle se souviendrait, plus vite elle pourrait revenir à sa vie d'avant...avant !...

Sara s'arrêta brusquement quand elle vit Catherine et Lindsay lui sourire. Son cœur se renversa.

Non, ce n'est pas ta maison ici…ce n'est pas ta famille ! Ce dit Sara encore et encore, pendant qu'elle descendait les escaliers. La dernière fois que tu as cru ça tu t'es retrouver seule et tu as essuyer tes propres larmes ! Pourtant un fois au pied de l'escalier Sara ne pu s'empêcher de sourire a son tour au deux Willwos et elle s'approcha de Catherine…

"Je suis prête on peut y allez…" murmura la grande brune.

Les deux femmes embrasser Lindsay, que sa tante attendez dans la voiture, et a leur tour elles se diriger vers la voiture de Catherine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sara, je n'ai jamais eu la chance de te dire merci." Dit Catherine en ce tournent vers l'autre femme, brisent ainsi le silence qui régnai dans la voiture.

"Me remercier de quoi ?"demanda Sara embarrassé.

"Pour Lindsay …merci de passer du temps avec elle ! Elle t'aime vraiment beaucoup."

"Je… moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup." Chuchota Sara.

"Ma fille a été … triste pendant quelques temps, pendant plusieurs mois en fait." Avoua Catherine en se mâchonnent la lèvre inférieure. "Elle a eu des problèmes à école aussi. Ses professeurs me disaient qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis…"

Sara ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle décida donc de restée tranquille, en attendit que Catherine reprenne la parole.

Catherine serra ses doigts sur le volant : "Après qu'Eddy soit mort, Lindsay ne me parler presque plus et quand elle le fessait…c'était pour me faire des reproches !"

"Je pense que c'est plus facile comme ça pour Lindsay, elle n'a pas encore vraiment accepté la mort de son père. Elle t'aime Catherine, c'est évident et c'est pour ça qu'elle te repousse ! Lindsay a peur de te perdre aussi, elle n'a plus que toi et dans son esprit de petite fille elle est convaincue de faire les choses au mieux pour te garder prêt d'elle !" assura Sara d'une voix douce.

Catherine souri en dépit d'elle-même : " Pour quelqu'un qui prétend ne pas aimer les enfants, tu les comprends plutôt bien !"

"Je t'ai dit je n'aimée pas les enfants ?!" répéta Sara bouleversé.

"Et bien, disons que tu es prête à faire ou à dire m'importe pour échapper à la garde d'enfant quand nous travaillons sur un cas !" ri Catherine qui se souvenait très bien la première fois que Sara c'était retrouver confronter à cette situation.

"Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas les enfants. Je n'ai tout simplement pas eu la chance d'en côtoyer beaucoup et du coup je me sens mal à droite avec eux ! " Murmura Sara pensivement

" Tu es merveilleuse avec Lindsay. Je ne l'ai pas vue si insouciante et heureuse depuis bien longtemps." dit Catherine pleine de reconnaissance.

Sara rougi : "Lindsay est une fille géniale. Me lier d'amitié avec elle n'a pas était très difficile ! Elle est si maline, si intelligente que c'est un réel plaisir de parler avec elle ! Je n'ai aucun mérite dans cette histoire...c'est elle qui a tout fait !"

"Oui je sais…J'ai de la chance de l'avoir ! Mais tu sais ma fille ne se laisse pas approche si facilement par les autres ! D'ailleurs je suis désolée qu'elle t'ait ennuyé avec sa pièce de théâtre "

" Elle ne m'a pas ennuyé du tout, crois-le ou non, j'aime Shakespeare et je connaissais déjà une bonne partie de son œuvre quand j'avais à peu près l'âge de Lyndsay." Grimaça Sara.

" Non je ne le savais pas…Tu ne m'as jamais parler de ton enfance." Murmura Catherine.

"Oh…C'est que…tu sais il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire sur mon enfance ! " La grande brune joua alors nerveusement avec la boucle de sa ceinture de sécurité.

"Qui dit que l'œuvre intégral de Shakespeare, revue et corriger par Sara Sidle n'ai pas un souvenir d'enfance intéressant ? Et je ne parle même pas des concours de science au lycée !" Plaisanta Catherine.

" Oh, tu es au courant pour ça ?... Et bien tu vois je n'ai plus aucun secret pour toi " ri doucement Sara.

J'en doute… pensa alors Catherine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara et Catherine était à présent arriver au laboratoire. La grande brune se sentais soulager, la dernière partie de sa discussion avec Catherine l'avait mis très mal à l'aise…Partager les souvenir de sa misérable enfance avec la petite blonde était la dernière chose d'on Sara avait envie. Elle détestait le fait d'avoir perdue la mémoire…mais pourtant elle aurait été plus qu'heureuse d'avoir oublier cette partie de sa vie !

Les deux femmes avaient enfin pénétré à l'intérieur du laboratoire…

Une odeur de produit chimique flotter dans l'air…et vient chatouiller les narines de Sara, cette odeur lui était familière mais pourtant la grande brune n'arriver pas à l'identifier clairement ! Elle se concentra alors sur les éléments qui l'entouré, les bureaux, les couloirs… Beaucoup de gens s'arrêté a sa hauteur pour la saluer elle et Catherine, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de leur retourner un sourire polis car aucun de ces visages n'éveiller le moindre souvenir en elle.

"Je rêve ! Deux apparitions qui nous honneur de leur présence aujourd'hui ! " Plaisanta Greg qui marchait déjà en direction des deux femmes

"Salut Greg." Répondit Sara visiblement heureuse de revoir le jeune homme.

"Vous m'avez manqué toutes les deux ! Votre beauté illumine le couloir !"

"Greg, est-ce que tu n'as pas autre chose à faire ? Je ne sais pas moi, des résultats de laboratoire ? Un lieu du crime ? De la paperasserie peut-être ?" demanda Catherine.

"Oui, j'ai ce genre de choses à faire. Mais rien n'est plus important que d'escorter cette belle dame dans le laboratoire ! " Dit-il en affichant un sourire charmeur à l'intention de Sara "Excepté que Grissom a demandé à te voir dès que tu serais arrivée Catherine."

"Greg…je" commença à protester Catherine.

"J'irai bien avec Greg ! Je ne veux pas te déranger dans ton travail." Intervint Sara

"D'accord, mais tu prends soin d'elle." Dit Catherine en jetant un regard menaçant sur le jeune homme.

"Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire autrement ! " Assura Greg en tendent un bras vers Sara. " Si vous voulez bien me suivre belle demoiselle ?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grissom était au téléphone quand Catherine entra dans son bureau. Il lui fit signe de s'approcher et de s'asseoir. Après quelque minute il finit enfin par raccrocher.

"Bonjour Catherine"

"Tu as demandé à me voir ?"

"Les résultats du verre que tu as trouvé sur la dernière victime est revenu du labo. Nous y avons relevé des traces de sels métalliques, de teintures, et de sodium"

" Du vitrail ! "

" Oui et où est-ce que nous trouvons du vitrail à Vegas ?" demanda Grissom.

"Bien, dans les églises et je sais que quelques particuliers en mette sur la porte de leur maisons. Est-ce que tu pourrais avoir le nom d'un fabricant spécialiser dans la fabrication de vitrail a Vegas ?"

"Oui, c'est déjà fait ! La boutique s'appelle : **_le marchand de Venise_** et la boutique appartient à Brian Donner, le mari d'Abigail."

"Tu me fait marcher là ? " Demanda Catherine qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à la répétition de la pièce de théâtre de sa fille.

"Non pourquoi ? " questionna Gil qui ne comprenait pas ou voulez en venir Catherine.

" Pour rien laisse tomber ! Qu'attendons-nous pour aller interroger cette chère Abigail ? "

" Rien ! Elle est déjà en salle d'interrogatoire."

Catherine était prête à se précipiter là bas quand Grissom l'arrêta.

"Où est- Sara ? " demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

"Oh, elle est avec Greg. Il lui fait faire le tour du laboratoire." Répondu Catherine.

Un pâle sourire illumina alors le visage de Gil : " C'est une bonne chose, cette visite lui fera le plus grand bien, je pense…"

 **Chapitre Quatorze**

Sara était concentré sur le microscope que lui avait prêté Wendy… Elle écouté attentivement ce que lui disait la jeune laborantine et répondaient de son mieux aux questions que lui posait la petite brune sur l'ADN et autres molécules. C'était une façon différente de tester la mémoire de Sara.

"Les histones mineurs peuvent varier entre espèce. Les majeurs, a utilisé comme support structurel pour l'ADN à l'origine échoue !" Répondit Sara à la question de Wendy.

" Oui c'est parfait, mais j'imagine que tu ne te rappelles pas quand tu as pris ça ?!" Demanda Wendy.

"Je pense que j'ai dû lire quelque chose là-dessusau lycée peu être ?! Mais je ne suis pas sûr de moi " dit Sara a froncé les sourcils.

"Hmm…je vois" murmura.

Ecklie était passé dans tout le laboratoire pour prévenir ses collègues que personne ne devait modifier sa façon de travailler pour Sara Sidle ! Warrick, Nick et Catherine avait été appelée sur une nouvelle scène de crime, tout trois était donc partie à contrecoeur. Pendant son absence la petite blonde avait demandé à Sara de reste dans son bureau. Elle y avait passé plus d'une heure a observé les moindres détails de la pièce…

Sara avait rapidement noté que Catherine et Grissom était aussi différent que deux directeurs d'équipe pouvaient l'être peut-être. Cette différence se ressentait même jusque a dans leurs bureaux respectifs. Tandis que le celui de Grissom était encombré de livres, d'insectes morts et du protocole académique. Celui de Catherine était décoré avec élégance et bon goût !

Sara avait également observé que Grissom et Catherine n'agissait pas de la même façon avec Ecklie, qui les traitait visiblement très différemment ! Alors qu'il regarderait Catherine avec un mélange de convoitise et d'adoration, il se forçait sans aucun doute à dire simplement bonjour à Grissom !

Mais Grissom n'en faisait apparemment pas cas et gardait manifestement le plus possible ses distances avec le co- directeur ! Alors que Catherine, semblait s'assurer que tout le monde au laboratoire sache qu'Ecklie l'avait à la bonne, même si dans le fond elle n'était pas vraiment son allié comme il le pense ! La petite blonde se servait manifestement de sa sexualité pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait de ce type !

Sara n'était pas très à l'aise avec ce côté de la personnalité de Catherine ! Ce n'était pas la Catherine qu'elle connaissait, ce n'était pas la Catherine avec qui elle vivait depuis plus d'une semaine. Et pourtant un étrange sentiment l'envahit… Oui tout d'un coup, elle eu cette impression… L'impression qu'elle connaissait plus la Catherine qu'elle avait vu avec Ecklie, celle qui se servait de ses charmes, que celle qui s'était montré si gentille avec elle.

Une heure entière enfermée dans le bureau de Catherine avait rendu Sara quelque peu nerveuse, elle avait besoin de prendre un peu l'air…elle avait donc décidai d'aller se promener seule dans le laboratoire. La grande brune s'était stoppée nette devant l'une des vitres du laboratoire en pensant avoir reconnu le visage d'une jeune femme. Mais après quelques minutes d'intenses efforts Sara se rendit compte qu'elle s'était trompée. La jeune femme du laboratoire était sortie et s'était gentiment présentée comme étant : Wendy, la technicienne ADN.

Et voilà comment Sara s'était retrouvée en train de passer un examen oral sur l'ADN.

" Est-ce que tout se passe bien avec Catherine ? " Questionna Wendy pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

"Oui." Répondit Sara "Pourquoi, me demandes-tu ça ?"

"Non pour rien, c'était juste pour faire la conversation " gloussa Wendy en se forcent à rire.

"Wendy… Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me demande si tout va bien avec Catherine." Interrogea Sara en froncent les sourcils.

"Oh… ben… je devine que c'est parce que tu es si indépendant d'habitude que les gens se font du souci ! Ça doit être difficile pour toi… " Dit simplement Wendy.

" C'est vrai que ce n'est pas évident pour moi ! Mais Catherine a été vraiment génial !... Elle s'occupe vraiment bien de moi ! Elle est si gentille !"

"Ouais…" Wendy qui savait qu'elle était partie naviguer dans des eaux dangereuses se concentra de nouveau sur son microscope. Grissom avait fait passer la consigne dans toute l'équipe de ne pas mentionner la Grande guerre froide qui opposait sans cesse les deux femmes. Sara s'en souviendrait bien assez tôt…

"Tiens jette plutôt un coup d'œil a ça !" Murmura Wendy après quelques minutes.

Sara se pencha sur la lentille du microscope et dit aussitôt : "Chromatine…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"J'ai quelque chose à te donner depuis plusieurs jours déjà…." Dit Catherine en se dirigeant vers sa Denali une fois son service terminé.

" Quoi donc ?" demanda Sara, a demi endormi.

" Regard dans mon sac tu y trouveras un petit cahier."

Sara se saisit alors du sac de Catherine et y glissa la main à l'intérieur. Elle y trouva un petit miroir, du mascara, un crayon à lèvre et au milieu de tout ce bazar, elle débusqua enfin un petit bloc-notes. Elle le sorti et elle s'écria soudain : "C'est le mien."

"Oui… C'est bien le tient" dit Catherine surprise que Sara ait reconnu son calepin " Tu y as écrit quelques notes concernant notre enquête, mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit personne n'a réussi à les déchiffrer."

"Je pense que je serai capable de me relire." Affirme Sara dans un sourire

"Je l'espère ! Car chaque fois que nous pensons avoir trouvé un lien, nous somme tomber dans une impasse "

" Je comprends ! Je vais faire de mon mieux et je vais m'y mettre immédiatement."

Maintenant qu'elle avait une mission, Sara avait oublié sa fatigue. Elle ouvrit le petit calepin et commença à survoler les pages pendant que Catherine les ramenait à la maison. Sara avait déjà déchiffré beaucoup de mots avant d'arriver chez Catherine. Mais elle aurait besoin de plus de temps pour associe tous les mots entre eux, pour qu'ils forment des phrases lisibles.

"Comment est-ce que ça s'est passé au laboratoire ?" Demanda Catherine.

"Bien." Répondit distraitement Sara.

"Je suis désolée de ne pas être resté avec toi, j'aurais bien voulu te guider dans le laboratoire."

"Ce n'est pas grave, Greg l'a fait."

"Je voulais vraiment être la mais Ecklie a insisté pour nous envoyer sur cette scène de crime "

"Je comprends, Catherine."

"J'avais vraiment prévu de passer la soirée avec toi et de te faire visiter les moindres coins du labo ! Mais nous avons eux du nouveaux pour notre affaire et Abigail Donner était là pour être interrogés et je voulais voir…"

"Cath, j'ai dit que je comprenais." Dit Sara en l'interrompant brusquement.

"Oh…" Catherine se tourna vers Sara qui était comme absorbé par son cahier, un peu comme un enfant est avec un nouveau jouet.

"Tu sais ça peux attendre que nous soyons rentrés à la maison ! Tu es en train de te ruiner la vue !" Murmura Catherine.

"J'ai lu dans des situations bien pires." Répondit Sara, sans même lever le nez de son cahier.

"Sara…" Chuchota la petite blonde légèrement ennuyée.

"Je pensais que tu voulais que je décode ce cahier pour toi dès que possible !" Dit Sara

"Oui, mais… La raison pour laquelle je t'ai emmené au laboratoire aujourd'hui, c'était pour stimuler ta mémoire… Et tu ne m'as même pas dit si tu t'étais souvenu de quelque chose…"

"Oh…et bien, il y avait quelque chose… mais je ne peux pas dire complètement quoi ..." Répondit Sara évasivement.

"Sara, est-ce que quelque chose s'est passé au laboratoire aujourd'hui ?"

"Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?" répliqua la brune un peu plus sur la défensif.

"Je ne sais pas... Tu parais… différente." Murmura Catherine.

"Je ne suis pas différente !" Se défendit Sara en se regardent dans le rétroviseur.

Mais elle devait tout de même admettre que d'avoir visité le laboratoire et d'avoir parlé avec tous ces gens qui n'avaient pas cessé de lui demander comment se passer les choses avec la petite blonde, l'avait quelque peu agacé. Et le faîte d'avoir découvert un autre côté de Catherine au laboratoire, avait quelque peu remué ses souvenirs…Sara commençait à mépriser cette dépendance aux autres, cette sensation d'être perdu à l'intérieur de son propre esprit. Et après avoir consulter quelque vielle affaires sur lesquels elle avait enquêtai, Sara avait vu remonter à la surface quelques mauvais souvenirs ! ...Surtout en ce qui concernai l'ex-mari de Catherine…

"Catherine ?"

" Quoi ?" Dit-elle un peu pincé.

"Je suis désolée…" Et Sara ajouta silencieusement 'Pour tout ! '.

 **Chapitre Quinze**

"Maman ? Maman ?" Sara frappé de toutes ses forces sur la porte de la caravane. Elle pouvait entendre les cris de sa mère de dehors. Ce n'était pas la première fois est avec le temps Sara s'était habitué à la violence de son père, un peu comme le type qui ramasse les poubelles s'habitue à l'odeur.

"Maman, c'est Sara. Ouvre la porte !" Hurla-t-elle.

Soudain, la porte c'était ouverte laissant apparaître devant la fillette un homme grand et large, dont le visage laissait apparaître une expression furieuse.

" Que est ce que tu veux Sara ? Tu ne vois pas que maman et moi on est occupé !" Grogna-t-il.

"Papa, je…" Elle avait à peine ouvert la bouche que son père la gifla.

Tais-toi un peu ! Retourne donc à des stupides livres et arrêtes de m'ennuyer ! " Hurla-t-il avant de claquer la porte.

Sara avait peur de son père. Mais il y avait ces clients… Sara savait que si elle ne disait pas à son père que l'un de ses clients l'attendait pour une dose, elle se serait sévèrement punie s'il le découvert par la suite !

"Papa, s'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ouvre !"

"Tu ne m'écoutes pas quand je te parle Sara ! Tu fais vraiment tout pour me mettre en colère, je t'ai dit de la fermer et d'aller lire plus loin " Gordon Sidle sortit alors de la caravane et poussa sa fille brutalement sur le sol.

" Tu es comme ta mère une bonne à rien, personne ne m'écoute quand je parle dans cette putain de famille ! " Hurla-t-il avant de donner un violent coup de pied à Sara qui était toujours à terre…

Catherine s'était précipitée dans la chambre d'amis en entendant les hurlements… La petite blonde avait été horrifiée de trouver le grand lit vide...

"Sara !" Elle se jeta au sol pour aider la grande brune qui gisait par terre.

"Sara ?" dit Catherine en l'a secouant doucement.

Sara frissonna mais elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux … Son visage ruisselait de larmes.

"Je t'ai déjà dit 100 fois de t'occuper de tes affaires espèces de petite salope !" Rugit Gordon en lui donnant un second coup de pied. " J'arriverais à te dresser, tu ne deviendras pas comme ta mère ! " Lui jura-t-il avant de cracher sur son visage.

"Sara, pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? Aller ouvre les yeux !" Supplia Catherine au bord de la panique.

Sara saisi alors la chemise de nuit de Catherine et l'attira prêt d'elle. Apeuré, Catherine suivie le mouvement et aidera la brune à se blottir dans ses bras. Sara luttait de toutes ses forces pour ouvrir les yeux.

Sara ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé… Un moment, elle était battue par son père et l'instant d'après elle était en sécurité, entouré par des bras réconfortants. La brune se laissa alors aller de tout son poids dans les bras si chaleureux qui venaient de l'accueillir. Catherine… Catherine était venue l'aider…

"Ne le laisse pas faire…Ne le laisse pas me frapper." Sanglota-t-elle dans les bras de Catherine.

"Shhh… personne ne va te blesser, tu es en sécurité ici !" Murmura Catherine en caressant les cheveux de Sara.

"Ne le laisse pas, s'il te plaît !" Sara entoura alors ses bras autour du cou de Catherine et sanglota plus fort.

"Calme-toi, tout va bien ! Tu vas te remettent tranquillement au lit et tout ira bien s'est promis !"

Sara ne protesta pas quand Catherine l'aida à se relever et qu'elle l'allongea sur le lit.

" Tu es en sécurité ici, Sara." Chuchota la blonde.

"Ne part pas !" Supplia Sara en se saisissant de sa main.

"Et ma douce… Tout va bien, personne ne peu te blesser ici" dit Catherine en caressent son bras.

"Non, non, reste, s'il te plaît… reste." Hurla Sara.

Sara était réellement effrayée… Catherine ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Elle qui paraissait toujours forte et solide ressemblait à présent à une enfant terrifiée.

"Bien… Je vais rester avec toi" soupira Catherine

Elle se glissa alors à côté de Sara et s'assura que la couverture les couvre suffisamment toutes les deux. "Je suis ici… Je reste là ! Rien ne va t'arriver… Je ne laisserai personne te faire de mal… personne !"

Les paupières de Sara s'abaissaient déjà, elle passa alors rapidement son bras autour de la taille de Catherine et s'est endormie rassurer...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deux choses frappèrent immédiatement Sara lorsqu'elle se réveilla ce matin-là…

La première fut la lumière qui éclairait la pièce. Le soleil devait déjà être haut dans le ciel pour diffuser autant de lumière dans la petite chambre.

Et la seconde chose fût-ce poids écrasé sur sa poitrine...

Elle essaya de tourner sa tête mais une autre tête l'empêchait d'effectuer correctement sa manoeuvre. Du coin de l'oeil, elle distingua une chevelure blonde parsemée d'intenses reflets roux…

Pas de doute possible se sont bien les cheveux d'une femme pensa soudain Sara. Elle resta la silencieuse, sans bouger, pendant plusieurs minutes ! Elle naviguait dans les eaux obscures de ses souvenirs…

Moi… Sara Sidle… Maison… San Fransico… non, Harvard… non, non, Vegas… Vegas ? Oui, accident… mémoire… CSI… Grissom… Catherine… Catherine ? Catherine ! Oh Dieu !

Sara essaya de nouveaux de tourner sa tête mais son montant se stopper sur le sommet de la tête de l'autre femme.

"Mmph…hmm." Marmonna Catherine au creux de son oreille.

Qu'est-ce que je fou dans le lit de Catherine ? Et minute … ce n'est pas la chambre de Catherine. C'est la chambre d'amis ! C'est le lit dans lequel que je dors ! Ce qui veut dire …. Qu'est-ce que Catherine fait dans mon lit ?

D'accord… Du calme… Souviens-toi… Souviens-toi… Allez fait un petit effort bon sang !

Est-ce que quelque chose s'est passée dans la chambre de Catherine ? Non.

Est-ce que nous avons bu hier soir ? Non, bien sur que non !

Est-ce que je suis nue ?

À cette simple idée Sara sursauta… Elle passa alors sa main sous le drap et poussa un soupir de soulagement ! Elle était vêtue des pieds à la tête. Elle reprit donc son raisonnement : Ok si je suis habillé ça veut dire qu'il n'y a pas eu de sexe entre nous. Donc la question est que faisons-nous l'une à côté de l'autre ?

Sara en plus de faire un effort pour se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé devait également lutter contre ces hormones qui lui disaient sans cesse qu'elles aimaient le contact de la blonde sur elle.

"Sara ?" Catherine ouvrit les yeux.

"C - Catherine…Heu… Salut." Dit Sara en lui offrant son sourire le plus large possible.

" Est-ce que tout va bien ce matin ?" demanda Catherine en se frottent les yeux.

"Euh… Pour être honnête … Je ne sais pas trop ! En plus d'être amnésique j'ai l'impression de devenir folle" Avoua la grande brune.

"Sara, tu ne te souviens pas que tu as fait des cauchemars ?" lui dit Catherine en ce calent sur son coude.

" Un cauchemar ?"

"Oui, je me suis réveillé à cause de tes hurlements, tu étais paniqué..."

"Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose ?" demanda Sara inquiète.

"Non pas vraiment, tu m'as simplement demandé d'empêcher quelqu'un de te frapper !"

"Oh ça ! ... " Marmonna Sara

"Dite-moi ce qui s'est passé, Sara !" Murmura doucement Catherine.

"Rien… je ne m'en souviens pas ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarquer depuis quelque temps c'est devenu ma devise de ne pas me souvenir " essaya de plaisanter Sara.

Catherine ne sourit même pas à cette plaisanterie stupide.

" Ne te fais pas de souci Cath, je t'assure que tout va bien ! Mais merci quand même de t'être inquiété."

"Sara, dites-moi ce qui ne va pas ! Tu étais terrifiée toute à l'heure."

"Catherine, cela n'a rien à voir avec mon agression ! C'est vieux d'accord, ça m'arrive souvent de faire ce cauchemar et puis je n'aime pas parler de mon enfance !" Expliqua Sara en poussant un profond soupir.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé dans ton enfance ? Pourquoi ce que tu n'en parle jamais ? Qui ta blessée ?"

"C'était il y a longtemps. Est-ce que nous ne pouvons pas parler d'autres choses ?"

" Sara, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'entêtes toujours ? Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que le monde entier n'est pas contre toi et que certaines personnes veulent t'aider ! " Les yeux de Catherine brillé de colère.

"M'aidée ? Comment est-ce que tu veux m'aider ? Tu ne peux pas m'aider ! Et pourquoi est-ce que tu es si gentille avec moi ? Je ne t'ai pas aidé quand tu as eu besoin de moi, je t'ai laissé tomber !" Répliqua Sara d'une voix cassée.

" Pardon ? Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?"

"Catherine... Est-ce qu'on pourrait juste arrêter de parler de ça ! "

"Non, sûrement pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire, en prétendant que tu ne m'as pas aidé quand j'en avais besoin." Demanda Catherine

"Au sujet d'Eddy… Je ne t'ai pas aidé à retrouver son assassin !" Elle leva sa main pour arrêter Catherine qui avait déjà la bouche à moitié ouverte pour protester…

" Je sais que je t'ai déçu. Tu étais en colère contre moi, tu m'as détesté et tu as sûrement du mépris mon incompétence."

"Sara, je…" Catherine avait la gorge sèche. " C'est vrai que j'étais vraiment fâché. Mais depuis le temps je t'ai pardonné... Même s'il n'y avait rien à pardonner Sara ! Tu as fait de ton mieux et aujourd'hui je le sais ! Et puis nous avons déjà parlé de tout ça… et je t'assure que je ne garde aucune rancoeur contre toi !"

"Nous avons déjà parlé de tout ça ? Est-ce que tu n'étais pas fâché avec moi à cause de tout cela ?" questionna Sara qui sentit une profonde angoisse monter en elle.

"Non."

"Vraiment ?"

"Vraiment."

"Honnête ?"

"Honnête."

"Croix de bois croix de fer ?"

"Sara !"

Sara grimaca :"Merci Cath." dit la brune en s'échappant rapidement du lit avant que Catherine ne lui parle de nouveau de son cauchemar.

La petite blonde suivit alors Sara des yeux et un étrange sourire se peignit sur son visage…

Oui, je t'ai pardonné depuis longtemps ! Pensa Catherine en caressant l'oreiller sur lequel avait dormi Sara. Mais je doute que toi tu me pardonnes quand tu apprendras ce que je t'ai fait…

 **Chapitre Seize**

Catherine et Sara était sortie déjeuner dehors…La grande brune était plutôt d'humeur sombre aujourd'hui, elle n'avancer pas aussi vite qu'elle l'aurait souhaité dans la traduction de ses notes. Catherine avait pensé que cela ferait le plus grand bien a sa collègue de prendre un peu l'air, mais depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées au restaurent, Sara n'avait pas arrêter de griffonner des chiffres et des lettres qui n'avait pas le moindre sens pour Catherine.

"FRE 11-15 H ?" demanda Catherine en froncent les sourcils.

"Le frère est né le 11 à quinze heure ?! "

" Le frère de qui ?"

Sara grimaça : "Je ne sais pas…Je travaille encore dessus ! Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler ! Tout ça n'est pas clair…"

Catherine voyer bien a quel point, la grande brune souffrait : "Sara, tu fais de ton mieux pour nous aider ! Ne te torture pas pour ça…Ce n'est pas ta faute si tu as été attaqué. Si tu n'arrives vraiment pas à relire toutes tes notes je peux peut-être les …"

"Non, je veux aider." Affirma Sara "Chaque fois je pense qu'un psychopathe court dans les rue de Vegas et qu'il va choisir une victime innocente, j'en ai des sueurs froides ! "

Catherine acquissea d'un mouvement de tête : "Je sais ce que tu ressens ! Je suis devenue folle quand Grissom m'a demandé de fermer l'enquête il y a six ans. "

"Oui, mais cette fois nous allons le trouvez il me suffit simplement de me souvenir… " soupira Sara.

"Je sais oui…mais nous travaillons tous sur ce cas en attendes que…en attends que tu puisses déchiffrer ton Da Vinci Code..." plaisanta Catherine

" Vous avais du nouveau au labo concernant cette affaires ? " demanda la brune

Mais Catherine nu pas le temps de répondre…son téléphone venait de sonner…

"Willwos…Pardon… Nick… Où ?... Non, aucun problème… je serai là…. Est-ce que tu as appelé Grissom ?... Ok, je sais …. Demande que David attende jusqu'à ce que j'arrive "

"On t'as appelé pour un cas ?" demanda Sara qui connaissait déjà la réponse.

"Yep…C'est notre type." le visage de Catherine avait pâli en disent ça.

"J'aimerai venir avec toi Cath…." Murmura la CSI

"Sara, je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment une bonne idée."

"Catherine, s'il te plait ! Peut être quand étant sur les lieu je me rappellerai ce que j'avais découvert sur ce meurtrier ! Je suis fatiguée de ne pas me souvenir…"

" Je ne suis pas sûr que de voir un mort d'aidera beaucoup" observa Catherine.

"Je resterai dans la voiture si tu veux. Je ne dérangerai personne, et je ne toucherai à rien ! Je veux juste être sur les lieux ! "

"Grissom ne l'autorisera jamais..."

"Grissom n'a pas besoin de le savoir..." affirma Sara.

"Sara…" soupira Catherine en posent son regard sur Sara… "Bien…Tu peux venir, mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas sortir de la voiture ! Je ne veux pas que tu prennes le moindre risque, c'est promis ?! "

"Promit"

"Alors en route..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les journalistes étaient déjà sur les lieux, et les flashs crépiter de partout aveuglent les officiers de police qui lutter pour retenir la presse.

Catherine était arriver sur les lieux et en un clin d'œil elle avait repéré Jim Brass, elle l'appela…

"Hey, Catherine." Il l'avait reconnue immédiatement. "Parlons ici…Nous serons tranquille ! La victime s'appelai Mimi, c'était une réfugiée de la Libye. Mme Palmer prend soins d'enfants que les services sociaux place chez elle, Mimi était une de ces gosses ! On a trouvé le corps dans l'arrière-cour de la maison."

"Le corps est encore dans l'arrière-cour ?" demanda Catherine, Brass lui fit signe de la tête.

La petite blonde se dirigea donc sur la scène du crime…

Sara était rester dans la Denali de Catherine…elle avait tout de même baisser la vitre et passer sa tête dehors pour étudier se qui se passer à l'extérieur ! Entre les journalistes et la police qui s'agiter de tout les coté la grande brune n'avait pas une très bonne vue, cependant elle avait vu Catherine qui parle à quelqu'un avant de disparaître de l'autre côté de la maison. Sara reporta alors son attention sur les enfants qui venait de sortir de la maison…Ils était tous là en ligne frissonnent de peur et de froid…

Soudain l'une des fillettes, visiblement âgée d'une dizaine d'années, lui sourit…Sara savait qu'elle connaissait cette enfant, ce visage lui était familier…Mais avant qu'elle me puis faire le lien dans son esprit, la fillette se mit à courir vers la voiture…Machinalement Sara ouvrit la portière et lui tendit les bras…

"Sara !" Hurla la petite blonde.

Un nom…Vite il lui fallait un nom !

"Sara !" cria de nouveau la fillette avant de se jeter dans les bras de la brune.

Sara referma ses bras sur l'enfant et la serra avec force, caressent gentiment ses boucles blondes, elle savait bien qu'elle était liée à cette petite fille, mais de quelle façon ?!

La grande brune vit soudain un officier s'approcher d'elle…

"Madame, je voudrai que vous descendiez de voiture, et amenée Mlle Collins avec vous s'il vous plaît."

Sara obéit a contrecoeur… La petite fille avait serré ses bras si fort autour de son cou, que cela lui fessait mal au cœur de la repousser.

"Madame, est-ce que vous êtes un parent ou une amie de Mme Palmer ?"

"Madame Qui ?"

"La dame qui s'occupe de Mlle Collins, si vous ne la connaissez pas comment saviez vous que la fillette était ici ?"

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous me poser toutes ces questions ?" demanda la CSI agacer

"Sara ?" Nick s'avança vers eux.

"Monsieur, est-ce que vous la connaissez ?" Demanda l'officier.

"Ouais bien sûr, c'est une CSI." répondit Nick

"Oh…Je… je pensais… désolé ! " murmura maladroitement le policier.

"Sara, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" Questionna Nick surpris de trouver sa collègue ici.

La grande brune ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à la question : "Nick, qui est-cette enfant ?" demanda t'elle en désignent la petite blonde du menton.

"Sara…Je pensais avoir était claire, tu devais rester dans la voiture ! " dit Catherine en s'approchant, elle avait fini son inspection a l'arrière de la maison, et s'appéter a allez voir Brass quand son regard avait été attirer par une grande silhouette brune.

"Elle est avec moi, pas de problème ! " répliqua Nick.

"Comment est-ce qu'elle est arrivée ici ? " demanda Catherine livide.

"Je ne sais pas, je l'ai trouvé avec un officier de policer et…"

"Euh les gars, je suis là ! Vous pourriez vous adresser directement a moi se serai gentil ! Et puisqu'on y est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire qui est cette enfant…"

"C'est la fillette qui a trouvée le corps, Brenda Collins." Murmura Catherine

"Brenda Col…Brenda ? Oh mon Dieu !" Sara venait de se rappeler qui était cette fillette et une vif douleur c'était soudain emparé d'elle…Brenda Collins…

 **** **Chapitre Dix-sept**

Le corps de Mimi avait été ramenée à la morgue et le docteur Robins avait réalisé son autopsie…

Comme les autres victimes la petite Mimi avait eu la gorge entaillée et son torse avait était marqué du croquis de l'éclipse… des signes d'agression sexuel avait était relevée sur le corps mais aucun ADN n'avait pu être prélevé. Catherine commencer à perdre pieds, cette histoire la rendais folle, chaque fois qu'elle croyez être sur une piste, elle se retrouver dans un cul de sac !

La jeune Brenda était à présent son seul espoir d'avoir de nouveau indice ! C'était elle qui avait trouvé le corps, et prévenu Mme Palmer !

Brenda avait refusé de lâcher la main de Sara, pour suivre Catherine au poste, la petite blonde avait donc été forcé de demander à sa collègue de les accompagne elle et l'enfant.

Catherine avait offert son bureau à Sara, pour qu'elle prenne le temps de calmer Brenda. La petite blonde n'en revenait pas...Sara l'avait étonné...Apres seulement quelque minutes la fillette s'embler plus calme. Catherine du admettre que bien qu'elle fût une mère, elle n'aurait pas réussi mieux que la grande brune.

Personne n'avait voulu arracher Brenda loin des bras de Sara mais, on devait l'interroger…et Grissom avait clairement dit que Sara ne pouvait pas s'occuper de ça !

D'ailleurs elle n'était même pas sensée se trouver là !

Catherine regarda Sara accompagner Brenda vers Brass, pour que ce dernier l'interroge.

La grande brune sourit chaleureusement à la fillette : « Tout va bien ce passer, je serai là quand tu sortira c'est promit ! » dit Sara avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Greg, Nick et Warrick étaient debout près de Sara, la couvent presque du regard, guettent le moindre signe de faiblesse, si la grande brune avait besoin d'aider, ou de soutien ils voulaient être là pour elle ! Sara leur adressa un grand sourire comme pour leur signaler que tout allez bien, puis elle chercha Catherine des yeux…

La petite blonde fronça les sourcils… Elle ne comprenait pas complètement se magnifique sourire si fier que Sara lui adresser…

"Je me souviens d'elle ! Je me souviens de Brenda ! Je me souviens de tout a son sujet ...Je me souviens de l'affaire du Bison ! Je me souviens vraiment Cath…" dit t'elle du ton triomphant

Un lourd silence de stupéfaction tomba alors sur le petit groupe. Puis Greg poussa un cri de victoire, suivis de Nick et Warrick : "C'est génial ! C'est un très bon début ! ". Grissom alerter par tout ce chahut était sort de son bureau, mit au courent de la nouvelle, il avait pris tendrement Sara dans ses bras pour la « féliciter »

Quand à Catherine elle était choquer de sa propre réaction…Alors que toute l'équipe était heureuse pour Sara, elle, était effarait ! C'était un peu comme si elle venait de réservoir un violent cou dans l'estomac, elle était soudain paralysée d'effrois, de peur…

Catherine essaya de se ressaisir mais rien ni fessait, elle devait partir avant quelqu'un ne se rend compte qu'elle était la seule à ne pas avoir sauter de joie a l'annonce de cette nouvelle !

Elle s'éclipsa donc tranquillement vers les toilettes.

Catherine ouvrit le robinet d'eau et se rafraîchi le visage…Elle croisa alors son reflet dans la glace et le fixa quelque secondes…Elle examina ses propres yeux, comme si elle les voyers pour la première fois…Pourquoi avait elle réagit ainsi ?! La réponse lui apparut soudain comme une évidence…

« Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache se que je lui ai fait…ça va tout gâcher entre nous ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle se souvienne ! » murmura la petite blonde partager entre colère et culpabilité « Je ne veux pas qu'elle se souvienne… » répéta Catherine les yeux brillant de larmes…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre Dix-huit**

L'interrogatoire de Brenda Collins s'était bien passé mais aucun nouvel élément n'était venu éclaircir l'affaire ! Mme Palmer, la femme qui s'occupait de la petite Brenda depuis la mort de ses parents, était dans la pièce à côté et Catherine avait insisté pour aller l'interroger ! Cela lui donnait l'occasion de faire quelque chose et d'éviter ainsi de parler à Sara…

"Mme Palmer." Dit Catherine en s'adressant à la femme devant elle

"Appelez moi Grace, s'il vous plaît." Dit cette dernière, Catherine lui fit un signe de la tête et s'assit près de la grande femme mince.

"Grace, où était Mimi toute la matinée ?" Demanda Catherine.

"Elle était à la maison. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait dans le jardin " répondit Grace Palmer avec un léger accent anglais.

"Et où étiez vous pendant ce temps ?"

"J'ai dû aller aux Services de l'Enfant. Ils avaient un nouveau gosse, ils voulaient que je le prenne avec nous à la maison."

"Donc, Mimi était toute seule à la maison ?"

"Non, Brenda est restée avec elle. Elles sont très liées toutes les deux… un peu comme des sœurs ! "

"Que s'est-il passé quand vous êtes rentrée chez vous ? "

"J'ai appelé les filles pour déjeuner mais personne ne m'a répondu ! Je suis montée et j'ai vu que leur chambre était vide, j'ai donc pensé qu'elles étaient encore dans le jardin ! Je suis allée voir et quand je suis arrivée… " Sa voix se brisa soudain et elle se mit à trembler.

"Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qui s'est passé, Grace." Dit Catherine très sincèrement. "Je sais que c'est difficile pour vous."

"J'ai vu d'assez mauvaises choses dans ma vie… Mon père a consacré sa vie aux orphelins en Inde. Alors je me suis mariée à un homme qui travaillait à l'ONU. Il a été assassiné au Kenya il y a trois ans. J'ai donc pris la décision de m'occuper d'enfants défavorisés à mon tour ! Certains de ces enfants ont un passé atroce vous savez ?! "

"Oui je sais…" dit Catherine avec compréhension.

Les yeux de Grace brillèrent alors plus intensément : "Mimi était une très jolie fille, et c'était une enfant très agréable ! Elle était si tranquille… si innocente ! Je veux que vous retrouviez le salaud qui lui a fait ça ! "

"Nous ferons de notre mieux…" assura Catherine

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ni Sara ni Catherine n'étaient d'humeur à parler lorsqu'elles furent enfin rentrées chez la CSI plus âgée. Toutes deux se demandaient ce que l'autre pouvait bien penser…

Sara avait été troublée par le manque de réaction de Catherine lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle se souvenait de Brenda. Les autres avaient été heureux pour elle, ils avaient même insisté pour fêter ça ! Avant de partir, Grace lui avait même donné un numéro de téléphone où elle pourrait joindre Brenda quand elle le voudrait !

La fillette avait ouvert une partie du barrage qui retenait les souvenirs de Sara. Bien sûr elle ne se souvenait pas encore de tout mais elle se rappelait clairement du coup de téléphone de Grissom lorsqu'il lui avait demandé son aide pour une affaire interne il a de ça six ans. Elle se souvenait de son arrivée à Vegas. Elle était si fière… Elle allait travailler dans le deuxième meilleur laboratoire du pays, le premier étant celui du FBI à Quantico. Elle était heureuse de venir ici, cependant, son arrivée avait déclanché une franche hostilité des membres du laboratoire, en particulier la femme qui était supposée l'aider aujourd'hui, Catherine Willows.

Sara avait fait de nombreux efforts pour s'intégrer à l'équipe, et après ça tout le monde avait fini par l'accepter…tout le monde sauf Catherine qui continuait à lui mener la vie dure ! La petite blonde ne ratait pas une occasion de rappeler à Sara qu'elle était une pièce rapportée et qu'elle ne ferait jamais vraiment partie de l'équipe. La grande brune venait de se souvenir à quel point il avait été dur pour elle de se faire accepter par Catherine…Un doute l'envahit soudain… Catherine l'avait elle vraiment acceptée finalement ? Sara n'en avait pas le moindre souvenir !

De son côté la petite blonde n'arrêtait pas de ressasser sa culpabilité, depuis le jour de l'accident de Sara, elle n'avait pas cessé de penser une seule seconde que tout c'était sa faute ! Tout les jours avant de dormir, Catherine priait pour que Sara retrouve bientôt la mémoire et récupère ainsi sa vie d'avant. La CSI ne se le pardonnerait jamais si Sara ne retrouvait pas la mémoire.

Mais à présent que la grande brune commençait à ce souvenir, Catherine avait tout simplement peur ! Elle était effrayée que la paix qui avait régné entre elle et Sara pendant les semaines qui venaient de s'écouler soit réduite à néant. Elle était effrayée à l'idée que Sara ne se souviendrait pas seulement des noms et des visages mais aussi des sentiments qu'ils lui inspiraient… et dans son cas se serait à n'en pas douter colère et amertume. Elle était effrayée à l'idée de perdre Sara...

Catherine se réprimanda intérieurement pour sa peur ! Sara n'était pas sa propriété ! Elle n'était même pas vraiment une amie non plus. A cet instant précis, Catherine était incapable de définir sa relation avec la grande brune ! La seule chose dont elle était sûre, c'était que tout ça ne tenait qu'à un fil, à un fil très… très… mince ! Une fois ce lien brisé, elles reviendraient vite à leur vieille habitude et les disputes reprendraient de plus belle !

Pourtant Catherine avait fait de nombreux efforts pour consolider leur amitié… c'est vrai qu'au début elle s'était forcée, mais par la suite les choses s'étaient imposées d'elles-mêmes ! Depuis le terrible cauchemar qu'avait fait Sara, Catherine et elle avaient souvent dormi ensemble. Et plusieurs fois Catherine s'était prise à surveiller le sommeil de la grande brune… et lorsqu'elle était sûre que Sara dormait profondément elle posait délicatement sa main sur l'estomac de la grande brune et se nichait tout contre elle.

Il y avait aussi les moments où elles regardaient la télé… Lindsay avait pris l'habitude de s'asseoir entre les deux femmes. Et Sara avait désormais le réflexe de passer son bras autour de Lindsay et de laisser ses doigts reposer sur Catherine.

Une fois, Lindsay était partie pour répondre au téléphone, en laissant ainsi les deux femmes seules. Sara avait alors mis sa tête sur l'épaule de Catherine…et sans vraiment penser à ce qu'elle faisait, Catherine avait commencé à caresser les cheveux de Sara et elles étaient restées dans cette positon jusqu'à la fin du film.

Catherine et Sara passaient de longues heures à parler de tout et de rien, et Catherine aimait par-dessus tout défier Sara lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas d'accord, elle aimait la façon dont Sara lui tenait tête et la façon qu'elle avait de lui sourire dans ces moments là !

Elle aimait le sens de l'humour de Sara … Elle aimait la façon qu'avait la jeune CSI de se comporter avec Lindsay, un jour Catherine avait même surpris Sara qui jouait à la Barbie avec Lindsay! Elle aimait les desserts que faisait la grande brune pour elle et Lindsay !

Elle aimait savoir que grâce à Sara sa fille était passée de C de moyenne à B. Elle aimait la façon dont Sara avait aménagé le sous sol en petite salle de sport. Et elle aimait plus que tout écouter Sara chanter pour elle-même lorsqu'elle travaillait. Lindsay avait même dit à Sara qu'elle devrait participer à _La recherche de la Nouvelle Star_. Alors Lindsay pourrait se vanter à ses camarades de classe que sa meilleure amie avait participé à l'émission ! Sara avait rit à cette idée… en disant que ce n'était pas sérieux ! Et pourtant quelques jours plus tard Catherine avait surpris sa fille et Sara en plein concert, se servant de la télécommande de la télé et du lecteur DVD comme d'un micro !

Catherine commençait à aimer la présence de Sara dans sa maison… oui elle commençait à l'aimer… cette présence !

 ** __** ** _Chapitre Dix-neuf_**

"Est-ce que tu es furieuse contre moi ?" demanda Sara une fois à l'intérieur de la maison.

Catherine fut légèrement chamboulée part la question de Sara

"Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais être furieuse après toi ?" dit Catherine en essayent de garder un ton nonchalant.

"Je ne sais pas… mais tu ne m'as pas dit un mot depuis qu'on a quitté le labo !"

"Je ne suis pas furieuse, Sara."

"Nous avons besoin de parler." Dit alors Sara fermement.

"Au sujet de quoi ?"

"Au sujet de… de moi, de toi, de nous."

"Nous ?" Dit Catherine d'un ton surpris

"J'ai besoin de savoir Catherine… Est-ce que je suis ton amie ? Ou suis-je seulement un cobaye pour toi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a réellement forcé à prendre soin de moi ? Est-ce tu fais ça simplement par obligation ?" Demanda Sara.

"Sara, arrête ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne fais pas ça par obligation ! Et personne ne m'a forcé "

"D'après Nick, l'affaire qui concerne Brenda Collins s'est passée i peu près six années. C'est à l'époque où je venais juste d'arriver à Vegas, j'étais encore nouvelle au laboratoire et les choses ne se passaient pas bien entre nous ! "

"Je sais..." Murmura la petite blonde

"Est-ce que c'est à cause de la mort de Holly ?" Demanda Sara qui s'était souvenue qu'on l'avait faite venir ici après la mort d'un des membres de l'équipe de nuit.

"Entre autres choses…" Catherine soupira et alla s'écrouler sur le divan. Elle était fatiguée, pas physiquement mais mentalement. Elle avait tellement de choses dans la tête… entre autres elle essayait encore de résoudre ce que Sara signifiait vraiment pour elle…

"Quelles autres choses ?"

"Il y avait aussi tous ces problèmes avec Warrick… Et Grissom décide tout à coup de te faire venir de San Francisco sans rien nous dire ! Ça a été comme une claque en plein visage pour nous ! J'en ai voulu à Grissom parce que j'avais l'impression qu'il voulait remplacer Holly à tout prix ! Et tout ça m'a mise en colère !" Catherine enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux "Sara, j'ai vu de nombreux morts dans mon travail mais être témoin de la mort de l'un des nôtres c'était… trop. Holly était si jeune, si passionnée, elle sortait tout juste de l'école… et quand elle est morte…" Catherine ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase

"Alors tu étais en colère contre moi ?" Dit Sara.

"Tu as été un excellent punchingball c'est vrai ! " répondit Catherine en plaisantant

"Je voulais simplement aider, Catherine ! Et est-ce que tu sais à quel point ça a été dur pour moi ?! Je déteste rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, je ne sais pas parler aux gens ! Mais Grissom m'a assuré que son équipe était géniale, que tout le monde était très sympa et que je n'aurais aucun problème pour trouver ma place parmi vous ! Je suis simplement venue pour vous aider avec la mort de Holly ! "

"Et tu l'as fait, Sara." Dit Catherine en lui souriant "Tu as fini par rester, et tu es devenue l'une des nôtres ! Tu ne te souviens peut-être par encore de tout mais laisse moi te dire que tu as gagné ta place dans le labo ! Tu es devenue très proche des garçons, surtout de Greg et de Nick ! Et tu es très amie avec Grissom et…"

"Et qu'en est il à notre sujet ? " dit Sara en s'asseyant près d'elle.

"Nous… nous avons eu des hauts et des bas... On s'est souvent affrontées…" admit finalement Catherine.

"Comme avec le cas d'Eddie…" chuchota Sara

"Oui… Comme avec le cas d'Eddie." Dit Catherine en faisant un signe de la tête. "Mais il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir, Sara. J'aimais Eddie et il était le père de Lindsay. Mais comme homme et comme mari, il n'était pas à la hauteur. Il s'était entouré de tant de mensonges et de supercherie pendant sa vie que même après sa mort, c'était dur pour moi de dire ce qui était vrai et ce qui ne l'était pas au sujet de notre vie ensemble ! Je crois que… j'ai aimé l'homme qu'il aurait pu devenir mais pas celui qu'il était ! Je n'arrivais plus à supporter tous ses mensonges… toutes ces femmes qui passaient dans son lit, alors que nous étions mariés ! Mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à priver Lindsay de son père, aussi imparfait soit il ! J'ai maintenu notre famille pour elle... Sa mort n'a pas vraiment été une perte pour moi mais avec sa mort j'ai perdu ma famille. Je sais que nous étions divorcés depuis longtemps mais il faisait toujours partie de nos vies !"

"Donc, tu n'étais pas vraiment fâchée contre moi mais plutôt contre toi." dit Sara qui venait de comprendre où voulait en venir Catherine.

"Tu n'y étais pour rien… je sais que tu as fait de ton mieux pour retrouver le meurtrier d'Eddie, je m'en suis prise à toi parce que j'étais en colère après lui, après moi ! Je n'aurai jamais dû lui faire confiance, mais je m'étais mis en tête que Lindsay avait besoin de lui ! "

"Catherine, tu as simplement essayé de garder ta famille unie, tu n'as rien à te reprocher " dit Sara pour essayer de la calmer un peu.

"Non, Sara, j'essayais de garder l'illusion d'une famille. Je savais que tenir Eddie hors de nos vies était mieux pour nous, mais cela voulait dire qu'il fallait que j'accepte que j'avais fait une erreur en épousant cet homme et je n'était pas prête à le reconnaître !" Avoua Catherine avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Sara ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire… elle posa alors l'une de ses mains sur celle de Catherine : "Ne te reproche pas le fait d'avoir voulu croire en ta famille ! Je sais ce qu'on ressent à force de vivre dans le mensonge…" Elle passa alors son pouce contre la paume de Catherine. "Tu voulais savoir qui m'avait blessé quand j'étais gosse… Son nom était Gordon… Gordon Sidle, mon père…"

La tête de Catherine se tourna immédiatement vers Sara : " Que t'a t'il fait ?" demanda t'elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante emplie de panique

"Il m'a frappée… moi et aussi mon frère. Il nous frappait sans relâche, parfois même plusieurs fois par jour ! Il nous frappait quand il était en colère, quand il avait envie de s'amuser… tous les prétextes étaient bons ! Ma mère ne l'a jamais arrêté, s'il nous frappait nous, il ne levait pas la main sur elle après, il était bien trop fatigué pour la toucher ensuite ! " Les yeux de Sara s'embuèrent de larmes mais elle ne pleura pas.

Catherine resserra sa main sur celle de Sara : "Est-ce qu'il… est-ce qu'il a abusé de toi ? " demanda la petite blonde presque avec colère.

"Non... Gordon n'aimait pas le sexe. Il aimait la violence ! Mon frère et moi étions bien trop jeunes pour nous défendre et c'est ce qu'il aimait ! "

"Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?" Demanda Catherine d'une voix douce.

"Laura l'a tué ! Ma mère a assassiné mon père."

Catherine ne savait plus quoi dire, elle avait perdu tous ses mots. Elle se contenta simplement de regarder leurs mains jointes et resserra encore un peu sa main sur celle de la grande brune.

"Sara, je…" Elle ne savait pas comment finir cette phrase, quoi qu'elle dise à cet instant tout sonnerait faux.

"C'est ok, Cath. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. Je voulais simplement que tu saches qu'Eddie n'avait pas été si nul que ça comme père ! Lindsay a été heureuse avec lui, toi peut-être pas, mais ta fille aimait son père, et je pense qu'il le lui rendait bien ! J'ai toujours pensé que si mes parents ne m'aimaient pas c'était de ma faute, je n'étais peut-être pas assez jolie, assez intelligente ! Moi j'aimais mes parents, ils étaient mes parents ! Ils étaient ma famille et je me suis accrochée à eux désespérément même s'ils m'avaient blessée, alors ne te rends pas malade parce que toi aussi tu t'es accrochée à ta famille, elle n'était pas parfaite mais c'était ta famille ! "

Sans un mot, Catherine attira soudain Sara vers elle… la grande brune ne résista pas et posa sa tête sur les genoux de Catherine. Sara était passée maître dans l'art de ne pas pleurer, parce qu'elle savait que montrer ses larmes revenait à montrer sa faiblesse ! Mais lorsque Catherine commença a lui caresser doucement les cheveux, elle ne pu lutter… et ses larmes se mirent à inonder son visage, Sara ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer mais ça lui était égal ! Catherine avait su l'écouter et à présent elle apaisait doucement son cœur sans pourtant dire le moindre mot !

La petite blonde n'avait pas émis le moindre jugement, mais curieusement elle voyait désormais Sara avec d'autres yeux ! Catherine était remplie d'admiration pour cette femme, elle admirait son courage, sa détermination ! Connaître une partie du passé de Sara, la rendait plus humaine, plus belle aux yeux de la petite blonde…

Cela l'avait forcée à se pencher sur son propre passé… Ses années d'adolescente rebelle, la drogue, la danse… et son mariage tumultueux avec Eddie. Sara l'avait écoutée sans rien dire. Et le temps s'était écoulé si vite que ni Catherine ni Sara ne savaient depuis combien de temps elles étaient là ! Elles avaient besoin de se reposer… Elles finirent enfin par se lever et se diriger vers l'escalier, arrivée à l'étage, Catherine glissa sa main dans celle de Sara et elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux dans sa chambre…

Elles avaient simplement envie d'être ensemble ! Rien de sexuel, ou de romantique là dedans, quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond que ça s'était tissé entre elles... Partager leur passé, dire enfin la vérité les avait rapprochées d'une étrange façon !

Elles s'étaient simplement allongées l'une près de l'autre et le sommeil était venu les chercher…

 ** _Chapitre Vingt_**

Catherine s'était réveillée quand elle avait entendu le rire de sa fille et que cette dernière avait claqué la porte d'entrée avec énergie, Nancy venait de ramener la fillette de l'école.

Catherine avait trouvé extrêmement dur le fait de se dégager de l'étreinte de Sara. Mais il le fallait, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque que sa soeur ou sa fille les trouvent ici, elle et Sara, et se fassent de fausses idées sur ce qui se passait. Sara avait enroulé ses bras si étroitement autour de Catherine que la petite blonde n'arrivait pas à bouger d'un centimètre, Catherine ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire…

"Sara…" chuchota-t'elle finalement.

La jeune CSI bougea légèrement mais ne montra aucun signe de conscience.

"Sara…" dit Catherine un peu plus fort. Les yeux de la grande brune s'ouvrirent net. Elle était visiblement un peu perdue… et il lui fallut un moment avant de se souvenir ce qu'elle faisait là.

"Sara, Lindsay est à la maison, je dois descendre." Catherine avait beau adorer sa fille, à cette seconde précise, elle l'aurait volontiers laissée quelques heures de plus à sa soeur.

Sara desserra alors son étreinte et Catherine glissa hors du lit… tout à coup la perspective de dormir dans la chambre de Catherine n'était plus aussi séduisante que tout à l'heure aux yeux de Sara …

A quoi bon dormir dans la chambre de Catherine si Catherine n'est plus là…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Salut sœur !" dit Nancy avec un sourire sur le visage.

"Hé Nancy." Répondit Catherine en embrassant sa sœur sur la joue. "Ca faisait longtemps que tu ne t'étais pas arrêtée en me déposant la petite."

"Ouais, je sais ! Mais j'avais pas mal de choses à faire ces derniers temps, j'ai décidé de repeindre la maison mais ça n'avance pas comme je voudrai ! " Dit Nancy en riant tout bas. "De plus, tu m'avais dit que ton amie s'occupait de Lindsay pour le moment, c'est pour ça que je ne m'arrêtais plus ! D'ailleurs quand est ce que je vais rencontrer ton amie mystère ?! " Demanda Nancy avec une grimace.

"Tu n'as qu'à demander !" répondit soudain Lindsay "Tante Nancy laisse-moi te présenter la belle, l'intelligente et si cool Sara ! "

Les joues de Sara devinrent alors aussi rouges que des tomates, elle était descendue pensant que Lindsay et Catherine étaient seules. Et elle s'était aperçue trop tard que la sœur de Catherine était encore là.

"Je rencontre enfin Sara Sidle ! " avait dit Nancy en lui souriant. "Ma sœur est plutôt dure envers les autres femmes, elle est très critique. Mais je peux dire sans risque, qu'elle vous admire réellement."

"Nancy !" hurla Catherine très gênée

"Merci." Répondit Sara d'un air penaud.

"Hé Sara, lui c'est Jeremy ! Mon cousin ! " Dit Lindsay en tirant un garçon aux cheveux roux par la manche "Jeremy, c'est Sara…"

"Salut Jeremy." Répondit Sara dans un sourire.

Lindsay, Jeremy et Sara s'étaient lancés dans une conversation dont le sens général échappait complètement à Catherine et Nancy !

"Hé, j'ai des courses dans ma voiture. Viens m'aider si tu veux manger ce soir !" Avait dit Nancy, qui avait presque dû crier pour que Catherine lâche des yeux Sara et les enfants.

"Euh, ouais, bien sûr, j'arrive tout de suite !" avait répondu Catherine avant de suivre sa soeur à l'extérieur

"Donc, c'est bien la même Sara Sidle qui était si méchante, froide et arrogante ? C'est bien la même Sara Sidle que tu ne pouvais pas voir il y a encore quelques mois ?! " Lui demanda Nancy une fois près de la voiture.

"C'était il y a longtemps ! Elle a changé et… moi aussi " Aboya Catherine.

"Je peux voir ça sans aucun problème…" murmura Nancy d'une façon énigmatique. Elle donna alors un sac de courses à Catherine.

"Tu es magnifique…" Remarqua soudain Nancy

Catherine fronça les sourcils :"Qu'est-ce que cela est supposé signifier ?"

"Rien, je viens juste de te faire un compliment, Cath. La moindre des choses serait de dire merci." Répliqua Nancy en roulant des yeux.

"J'ai dormi avec ces vêtements, qui sont tout froissés. Mes cheveux sont en désordre et je ne suis même pas maquillée ! Comment est-ce que je pourrais être magnifique ?!"

"Tu sais qu'après la mort d'Eddie quelque chose s'est passé en toi... Je ne peux pas te décrire quoi exactement, mais il y avait quelque chose qui te manquait sans aucun doute. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression qu'il est revenu ce quelque chose !" observa Nancy

"Je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que tu racontes !"

"Tu es sortie ? Tu as eu un rendez vous ?"

"Non, je ne suis sortie avec personne !"

"Menteuse… et moi je suis la Reine d'Angleterre."

"Nancy, je te jure, je ne sors avec personne."

"Bon d'accord… Mais il y a quelque chose ça ne fait aucun doute ! Et ce n'est pas seulement toi, je le vois aussi avec Lindsay ! Je ne vois pourtant pas de changements récents dans votre vie. Rien à voir avec la maison ou l'école… Le seul changement que je peux voire c'est…" les yeux de Nancy se mirent alors à briller ! "Sara ! "

"Je ferais mieux de rentrer au lieu de rester là à t'écouter dire n'importe quoi ! "Marmonna Catherine.

"Sara est la raison de ce changement ! " dit Nancy qui avait enfin élucidé le mystère.

"Tu racontes n'importe quoi !"

"Quand je pense que c'est toi l'investigateur de la famille et que tu n'as même pas remarqué ça ! " dit Nancy avec un sourire affecté. "Prenons les choses dans l'ordre… Lindsay ne parle de rien d'autre que de Sara, Sara a fait ceci, Sara a fait cela, Sara dit que… Lindsay n'a pas été heureuse comme ça depuis bien longtemps ! Depuis la mort d'Eddie en fait… Quand elle parle de Sara, elle s'illumine Cath ! Oh, et elle m'a aussi dit à quel point elle aime regarder la télé assise entre sa Maman et Sara !"

"Lindsay est une enfant et elle est heureuse d'avoir une nouvelle amie." Répondit simplement Catherine.

"Et toi c'est quoi ton excuse ? Quelle est la cause de ton bonheur ?"

"Je suis heureuse parce que ma fille est heureuse !" répondit Catherine avec conviction

"Et que penses tu de la personne qui rend ta fille heureuse ?"

"Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir ?" riposta Catherine.

Un lourd silence tomba alors entre Nancy et Catherine… Et tout à coup Nancy éclata de rire, ce qui irrita profondément sa soeur

"Je ne vois ce qu'il y a de drôle ?"

"Toi !" répliqua Nancy en essuyant des larmes de rire. "Tu aurais dû te voir il y quelques minutes lorsque tu regardais Sara et les enfants ! Tu aurais dû voir comme tes yeux ont étincelé quand Lindsay tenait la main de Sara… Tu aurais dû te voir rougir chaque fois que Sara posait les yeux sur toi… et tu devrais te voir là tout de suite ! "

"Tais-toi !"

"Cath, réveille-toi, tu es attirée par Sara ! Si tu ne t'en étais pas encore rendue compte, cela confirme que je suis la plus maligne et la plus intelligente des deux !" gloussa Nancy avec délice. Elle eu tout juste le temps d'esquiver lorsque Catherine lui jeta une boîte dessus.

"Hé les filles, vous avez besoin aide ?" la voix de Sara fit littéralement sursauter Catherine.

Elle lança alors un regard furieux à l'expression diabolique qui venait de se peindre sur le visage de Nancy.

"Non, on arrive ! Enfin moi, j'arrive… Catherine en revanche traîne un peu… elle aurait peut-être besoin d'aide… "

Catherine frappa alors violemment Nancy sur l'épaule. " Je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule ! " Et d'un pas décidé Catherine traversa la porte d'entrée, en maudissant sa soeur.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Catherine avait convaincu Nancy de rester pour dîner. Elle avait été plutôt soulagée que sa sœur accepte de rester, pourtant une partie d'elle avait hâte que Nancy rentre chez elle, pour qu'elle se retrouve enfin seule avec Sara… pourtant une autre partie d'elle-même était effrayée de passer du temps seule avec Sara. Ce qui s'était passé ce matin entre elles était merveilleux et inquiétant à la fois. Ajouter à ça toutes les insinuations qu'avait faites Nancy tout à l'heure, Catherine n'arrivait plus à parler ou regarder Sara sans rougir.

Nancy avait pris comme un défit personnel le fait de mieux connaître Sara et elles bavardaient à présent toutes les deux comme deux vieilles amies. Catherine, elle, luttait avec elle-même tant bien que mal, elle luttait pour ne pas lorgner sur Sara toutes les cinq secondes, elle luttait pour ne pas lui sourire bêtement, elle luttait pour ne pas laisser son regard traîner sur la courbe de ses hanches…

Tout au long du dîner, Nancy n'avait pas cessé d'interroger Sara, tout y était passé : San Francisco, Harvard, le lycée, le collège, le travail, la musique. Catherine quant à elle n'avait presque pas ouvert la bouche, bien trop occupée à dévisager Sara, à fixer ses mains, son sourire…

Plusieurs fois Nancy l'avait attrapée en train de fixer la grande brune et chaque fois elle avait adressé un clin d'œil complice à sa soeur. Catherine l'avait plusieurs fois menacée du regard, mais Nancy s'amusait visiblement trop pour tenir compte de ses avertissements ! Pour se calmer la petite blonde essayait désespérément de tourner son attention vers autre chose ! Mais c'était une tâche plutôt difficile ! Lindsay et Jeremy avaient disparu depuis longtemps devant un jeu vidéo, et Nancy ne faisait rien pour l'aider ! Sara essayait bien de l'inclure dans la conversation, mais le mieux que pouvait faire Catherine pour lui répondre étaient des monosyllabes. Toute son attention était concentrée sur le fait qu'elle ne devait absolument pas fixer les lèvres de la grande brune !

Pourquoi Nancy lui avait mis des idées pareilles en tête ! A cause de ça elle ne pouvait plus poser les yeux sur Sara !

Nancy était restée plus tard que d'habitue étant donné que Catherine ne travaillait pas cette nuit. Puis elle et Jeremy étaient finalement rentrés…

Après le départ de sa soeur et de son neveu, Catherine avait trouvé la maison beaucoup plus calme, elle était montée rejoindre Lindsay dans sa chambre pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et était retournée au salon. Catherine n'avait pas sommeil ! Son horloge interne était habituée depuis longtemps à vivre la nuit, et chaque fois qu'elle était de repos, elle avait énormément de mal à dormir.

Sara s'était enfoncée dans le divan, en attendant Catherine, la grande brune regardait fixement le tapis perdu dans ses pensées… Quelque chose d'étrange se passait en elle et bien qu'elle aimait plutôt ça, elle n'était pas sûre que c'était une bonne chose !

Ce qui s'était passé ce matin entre elle et Catherine avait complètement bousculé ses sentiments et ses points de repère. Elle ne nierait pas qu'elle avait été attirée vers Catherine depuis le premier jour où elle avait ouvert les yeux à l'hôpital. Si elle voulait être honnête, elle était même sûre d'avoir été attirée par Catherine depuis le premier jour où elle avait posé les pieds ici à Vegas... Cela était étrange ! Elle ne s'était jamais sentie si bien près de Catherine, était-ce ça l'amitié ? Ou est ce qu'elle éprouvait tout autre chose pour la petite blonde…

Sara frissonna légèrement… elle pouvait sentir qu'elle n'était plus seule dans la pièce…

Elle se tourna et vit Catherine dans l'encadrement de la porte, qui l'observait fixement…

Leurs regards se croisèrent… et ce fut comme si leurs âmes se rencontraient pour la première fois !

Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? – cria une petite voix à l'intérieur de Sara.

"Est-ce que tu aimerais boire une bière ?" demanda Catherine qui se dirigeait déjà vers le frigo, et revenait rapidement avec deux bouteilles en main.

"Sûr." Dit Sara en s'emparant d'une des deux bouteilles.

Catherine s'assit alors en face d'elle et elles sirotèrent leur bière dans un silence maladroit.

"Sara…"

"Cath…"

Elles se fixèrent un instant, étonnées d'avoir parlé à l'unisson, avant d'éclater d'un rire franc et cristallin.

Catherine fit signe à Sara, lui indiquant ainsi qu'elle pouvait parler la première.

"Je voulais juste te dire merci ! " dit Sara doucement. " Tu m'as écoutée, tu ne m'as pas jugée et… pouvoir parler avec toi était très agréable pour moi ! Merci. Merci beaucoup."

"C'est moi qui devrais te remercier..." murmura Catherine dans un sourire. "Merci de m'avoir fait confiance et de t'être confiée à moi ! Cela veut dire beaucoup pour moi…"

"Je… habituellement… je… je n'ai jamais parlé à personne de mon enfance" Avoua Sara "Du moins aussi loin que je me souviens, peut être à Grissom... mais je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus…" dit Sara dans un haussement d'épaules résigné

Grissom! Catherine frissonna de déplaisir à l'évocation de ce nom. Elle secoua légèrement la tête comme pour faire sortir cet étrange sentiment de son corps. Ce n'était pas le moment de parler de ce qui s'était passé entre Grissom et Sara…

"Est-ce que ça va ? " Demanda Sara avec soin.

"Ca ira mieux dès que nous aurons dansé." Répondit Catherine sous l'impulsion.

Avant qu'une Sara perplexe n'ait la moindre chance de lui répondre non, Catherine avait déjà allumé sa platine CD et les premières notes d'un piano langoureux remplirent la pièce.

"Tu viens ?" demanda Catherine en offrant sa main à la grande brune.

Sara regarda fixement la main que lui tendait sa collègue et lui sourit timidement : "Catherine, je suis nulle pour danser."

"Fais moi confiance... je t'apprendrais quelques pas très simples. Viens..." chuchota Catherine en tirant la grande brune près d'elle, dans un sourire charmeur.

Sara plaça alors ses mains sur Catherine… et la petite blonde rapprocha encore un peu son corps avant de poser ses mains sur les omoplates de sa cavalière.

"Maintenant tu n'as plus qu'à suivre mon rythme." Dit Catherine en posant les mains de Sara sur ses hanches. La grande brune se sentit pâlir…

Une voix grave et virile ponctuait à présent la douce musique du piano…

Sara se rendit immédiatement compte que les paroles n'étaient pas en anglais. Cela ne la gênait pas, elle trouvait même que cela ajoutait une touche de romantisme ! Romantisme ?! Mais son esprit n'eut pas le temps d'analyser ce qui se passait que déjà son corps était envahi par la musique…

Elle comprenait à présent, ce que Catherine avait voulu dire par « suivre son rythme » son corps s'était automatiquement mis à se balancer comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus naturel au monde. Elle avait quelque peu trébuché au commencement mais très vite son corps avait suivi celui de Catherine…

Se laissant porter par la musique, Catherine posa sa tête au creux de l'épaule de sa partenaire.

Sara n'émit pas la moindre protestation et profita de l'instant pour respirer le doux parfum floral du shampooing de Catherine.

La grande brune commença peu à peu à se détendre et entreprit de fredonner l'air que jouait toujours la platine.

Cela plut énormément à Catherine, qui enfouit son nez dans le cou de Sara. Sans penser à ce qu'elle faisait, Sara embrassa le sommet de la tête de la petite blonde et lui caressa tendrement le front... Leurs corps étaient considérablement plus proches l'un de l'autre et leurs courbes s'emboîtaient parfaitement... C'était presque comme si elles ne formaient plus qu'une !

"Sara…" un sursaut de lucidité venait de frapper Catherine, quelque part en elle une sonnette d'alarme venait d'être tirée.

"Cath…" murmura Sara en entourant le visage de la petite blonde, de ses mains.

Catherine avait déplacé ses mains autour du cou de Sara. Elle s'était légèrement mise sur la pointe des pieds et avait tiré la tête de la grande brune en avant… Sara avait fermé les yeux et Catherine embrassa délicatement ses paupières.

La passion s'alluma alors en elles… et ni Catherine ni Sara ne purent maîtriser ça ! Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent frénétiquement et au moment où elles se rencontrèrent, leurs langues s'unirent avec fougue et passion. Elles se goûtèrent… elles se dévorèrent l'une l'autre…

Les lèvres de Sara s'aventurèrent dans le cou de Catherine... La petite blonde gémit lorsqu'elle senti les dents de Sara s'enfoncer dans sa peau. La grande brune laissa alors sa langue aller et venir avec douceur sur le cou de sa partenaire. Sara glissa tendrement ses doigts dans les cheveux de Catherine et resserra son étreinte… laissant son autre main glisser sur le jean de sa collègue…

Catherine s'était entièrement abandonnée entre les bras de la grande brune emportée par sa propre passion…

"Cath, si tu veux que je m'arrête, dis-le-moi… Si tu ne veux pas de ça…" chuchota Sara lorsqu'elles tombèrent sur le sofa.

"Ne t'arrête pas… Je le veux … j'en ai envie…" répondit Catherine d'un souffle rauque dans l'oreille de Sara.

Sara frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Catherine la frôler… Les doigts de la petite blonde avaient déjà commencé à ramper sous la chemise de Sara… et la grande brune grogna lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de Catherine taquiner ses mamelons. Elle laissa ses mains glisser le long des cuisses de Catherine et ouvrit son jean avec fougue...

Catherine permit alors à Sara de grimper sur elle... elle avait besoin de la sentir près d'elle, ses veines étaient sur le point d'exploser, c'était comme si tout son corps était rempli de lave brûlante…

Alors que Sara laissait glisser ses mains sur le ventre brûlant de Catherine un bruit étrange résonna aux tempes de la petite blonde...

Sara regarda sa collègue fixement légèrement abasourdie…

Le son se fit entendre de nouveau... et Catherine reconnu enfin sa provenance… son portable ! C'était son portable qui sonnait !

"Merde ! Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre ! " Grogna t'elle, déchirée entre l'envie de répondre à ce qui pourrait être une urgence ou continuer d'explorer le corps si brûlant de Sara…

Le cellulaire de Catherine sonna encore et encore…

"Bon… je crois que je dois répondre..." marmonna Catherine en faisant basculer Sara sur le côté.

"Willows ! J'espère pour vous que c'est vraiment important, sinon c'est moi qui risque de commettre un meurtre ce soir ! " rugit Catherine en décrochant son téléphone

"Catherine, est-ce que tu vas bien ?" demanda la voix de Grissom à l'autre bout de la ligne

"Grissom ?! Euh… oui je vais bien. Pourquoi m'appelle-tu ?" demanda t'elle en reboutonnant son jean.

"Je sais que c'est ton jour de congé mais j'espérais pouvoir te parler…"

"Au sujet de quoi ?"

"Heu, si tu n'as rien d'important à faire ce soir, est-ce que tu pourrais passer au laboratoire ?"

"Maintenant ?!"

"Oui, enfin si tu es d'accord."

Catherine fronça les sourcils… Grissom semblait légèrement nerveux ce qui n'était pas vraiment le genre de Gil, elle le savait très bien.

"Est-ce que tout va bien, Gil ?"

"Ouais… ouais… je voulais juste te parler…"

C'était assez effrayant… Catherine n'aurait jamais imaginé que Grissom puisse un jour être aussi nerveux et cela l'angoissait réellement !

"Ok, je serais là dans vingt minutes…" murmura Catherine avant de raccrocher.

Elle se retourna et fit face à Sara… La grande brune s'était calée au fond du sofa et sirotait son reste de bière.

"Grissom vient d'appeler. Il veut que je passe au laboratoire."

"Tout va bien ?" Demanda Sara en fronçant les sourcils avec inquiétude.

"Je ne sais pas… Il semblait étrange au téléphone…" Catherine grimaça. "Je suis désolée..."

"Hé, c'est ok !" dit Sara en donnant une étreinte rapide et rassurante à Catherine. "Tu dois y aller ! J'attendrai… et puis je dois travailler encore quelques détails sur le cahier que tu m'as donné."

"Merci Sara… Je serais de retour dès que j'aurai résolu ce qui cloche chez Gilbert Grissom." Dit-elle en grimaçant.

Elle se pencha sur Sara, et lui donna un baiser sur le front… puis d'un pas léger elle se rendit jusqu'à sa voiture ! Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que signifiait son nouveau rapport avec Sara mais quoi que ce fût, elle était déterminée à tout faire pour le protéger...

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur sa maison avant de démarrer sa voiture et de prendre la direction du labo…

 ** __** ** _Chapitre Vingt Un_**

Vegas ne dort jamais… c'est la première chose que vous apprenez en arrivant ici ! En fait, alors que partout dans le monde, pendant que la nuit règne sur la ville la plupart des gens se reposent ; Las Vegas, elle, prend vie…

Catherine parcourut les rues bruyantes de la ville aussi rapidement qu'elle le pu avant d'arriver devant le laboratoire…

L'équipe de nuit semblait visiblement très occupée ce soir, se dit Catherine en passant dans les couloirs du labo.

"Hé Catherine !" dit Nick d'un ton surpris. "Je pensais qu'aujourd'hui tu étais en congé."

"Ouais je le suis… mais Grissom m'a appelée. Est-ce que quelque chose ici ne va pas bien ?"

"Non pas que je sache… " Répondit Nick le regard perplexe

"Ok, bon ben je ferais mieux d'aller voir ce qu'il me veut alors." Marmonna Catherine dans un sourire. " On se voit plus tard, Nicky."

Grissom portait une expression contrariée sur le visage, quand Catherine entra dans son bureau. Il était visiblement perdu dans ses pensées et n'avait pas vu que la petite blonde était rentrée dans son bureau.

"Grissom !" Cria t'elle pour attirer son attention

"Hé Catherine, merci d'être venue. Est-ce que tu pourrais fermer la porte ?"

Catherine fronça les sourcils et obéit.

"Alors qu'est ce qui était si urgent ?!" demanda t'elle en s'asseyant en face de Gil

Il soupira et joua nerveusement avec son stylo. "Je ne sais par où commencer..."

"Euh par le commencement ça serait bien..." dit Catherine dans un faible sourire

"Il y a cette… cette… il y a une femme vraiment intelligente et belle." Réussit enfin à articuler Grissom. "Depuis que je l'ai rencontrée, elle m'a impressionné avec son intelligence et sa force de caractère et son attachement et…" Il se clarifia sa gorge. " Enfin bref… avec le temps, nous sommes devenus amis. Elle fait partie de ces gens qui ne jugent pas..."

"Grissom." Hurla presque Catherine. "Ne me dites pas que tu m'as appelée, au milieu de la nuit pour discuter de ta vie amoureuse !"

"Pas vraiment… enfin… un peu si… "

Catherine jeta ses mains sur son visage : "Je ne peux pas le croire ! Je suis venue ici, parce que je pensais qu'il y avait quelque chose d'important, quelque chose de grave dont tu voulais me parler."

"C'est important ! Mais si tu veux rentrer je ne te retiens pas ! "

Catherine hésita une seconde, soupira et examina la mine défaite de son ami : "Je suis désolée, Gil. Continue je t'écoute..."

Grissom prit un moment pour rassembler ses pensées…

"Donc, comme je le disais cette femme et moi sommes très bons amis. Mais, euh elle voulait quelque chose de plus... et à l'époque je n'étais pas prêt à le lui donner ! Mais ce n'était pas parce que je ne l'aimais pas… C'était parce que j'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur ! Elle est plus jeune que moi et… et elle fait partie de mon équipe ! Je pensais qu'elle méritait quelqu'un de meilleur que moi. Pourquoi quelqu'un de si jeune, et de si intelligent voudrait de moi ?"

La voix de Grissom diminuait… plus il parlait et plus sa voix se mourait ! Catherine se gela sur place…. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait faire cet effet à Grissom, il ne pouvait parler que d'ELLE... Catherine avait besoin d'une confirmation… elle devait être sure !

"Grissom… de qui me parle-tu ?"

"De Sara!"

Sara… Sara… Sara… Sara…

Ce nom résonna dans la tête de Catherine… et elle sentit soudain une vague de nausée monter en elle …

Cela ne pouvait pas être réel… il n'avait pas pu dire ça…

"Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps ?!" Sa propre voix lui sembla étrange, fausse…

"Je l'ai presque perdue dans cet accident, Catherine. Quand j'ai réalisé que je ne la reverrais peut-être jamais je suis devenu fou... et puis depuis qu'elle ne vient plus travailler ici, elle me manque… être loin d'elle m'a fait comprendre ce qu'elle signifiait réellement pour moi… "

Être loin d'elle m'a fait comprendre ce qu'elle signifiait réellement pour moi… Catherine avait envie de pleurer… cette phrase la hantait… Sara…

" Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ?" demanda Catherine avec colère

"Je ne sais pas…" Il l'a regarda attentivement. "Peut-être parce que j'ai eu besoin de partager ça avec quelqu'un. J'avais peut-être besoin que quelqu'un me dise que c'était encore possible…"

"Qu'est ce qui est encore possible ?" demanda Catherine presque effrayée par la réponse.

"Sara et moi…"

La petite blonde grinça des dents : "Je ne sais pas, Gil. Peut-être qu'il est trop tard… et tu as peut-être laissé passer ta chance ?"

"Ouais, peut être… mais je sais que Sara m'aime et quand elle aura entièrement retrouvé la mémoire, elle se souviendra qu'elle m'a aimé... et je pensais guérir les blessures avant qu'elle ne puisse se souvenir du mal que je lui ai fait... avant…"

"Donc si je comprends bien tu veux sortir avec elle et rentrer dans ses bonnes grâce afin qu'une fois qu'elle aura retrouvé la mémoire, elle te pardonne ?" demanda Catherine amère.

"Tu dis ça comme si tu désapprouver."

Catherine se mordit la lèvre avec rage : "Ce n'est pas mon rôle d'approuver ou désapprouver."

"Catherine, je veux me donner une chance avec Sara. J'ai mis du temps, mais je pense avoir le droit à cette chance !"

"C'est à Sara d'en juger..." répliqua Catherine d'une voix froide

"En tout cas merci de m'avoir écouté." Le ton qu'avait pris Grissom indiquait clairement qu'il n'avait plus rien à dire !

Catherine se leva et sortit lentement du bureau.

Elle marcha péniblement le long des couloirs comme si elle était prisonnière d'un mauvais rêve... Les mots de Grissom raisonnaient encore et encore dans sa tête… ils ne cessaient de s'affronter avec les souvenirs enflammés d'une Sara brûlante de désir et de passion dans ses bras, qu'elle avait abandonnée il y avait tout juste une heure ! Catherine avait besoin d'une bonne tasse de café …

Elle buvait tranquillement son café, négligeant de souffler sur ce dernier pour éviter de se brûler quand Nick entra dans la pièce et l'observa.

"Hé Cath, tu as vu Grissom ?".

"Oui…" Répondit elle d'une petite voix.

"Quelque chose ne va pas au labo ?"Demanda Nick d'un ton contrarié.

"Non, pas vraiment..."

"Oh… D'accord."Dit il d'un ton soupçonneux.

"Nick, attends…" Elle posa sa main sur son bras. "Je… Dis-moi ce que tu sais au sujet de Sara et Grissom."

"Sara et Grissom ?" dit il d'un ton surpris.

"Ouais…"

"Pourquoi ?"

"J'ai… j'ai entendu des rumeurs sur eux. Je voulais simplement savoir si c'était vrai…"

Nick fronça sérieusement son front : "Je ne sais pas, Cath… et puis je n'aime pas parler des gens quand ils ne sont pas là... Sara m'a bien dit une ou deux choses mais je ne sais pas si…"

"Je veux les aider." S'empressa d'affirmer Catherine comme excuse.

"Oh… dans ce cas c'est différent ! Sara avait des sentiments pour Grissom, réellement… elle était vraiment très attachée à lui... Mais, il l'a repoussée parce qu'il pensait qu'une relation patron - employé n'était pas saine ! Elle a compris mais ça l'a blessée ! Elle a décidé de tourner la page mais depuis il y a toujours une tension entre eux ! Mais si tu veux mon avis je pense qu'elle tient encore à lui c'est évident… mais c'est juste mon avis ! "

Catherine frissonna malgré la chaleur … "Donc, si Grissom prenait la décision de faire un pas vers elle, plus rien ne pourrait les empêcher d'être ensemble ?"

"Je pense que oui…. Depuis cette histoire Sara n'est sortie avec personne mais ça ne veut rien dire… tu connais Sara elle est si secrète que c'est difficile de savoir ce qui se passe dans sa vie ou dans son cœur !"

"Ouais…"murmura vaguement Catherine. Le café avait soudain un goût amer et une violente envie de vomir s'était emparée d'elle.

"Si tu te décides à jouer les anges de l'amour, fais-moi signe, je t'aiderai avec plaisir ! J'aimerai voir Sara heureuse pour une fois…" dit Nick en lui posant la main sur l'épaule.

"Oui, moi aussi je voudrais la voir heureuse…" répéta Catherine d'une voix tremblante…


	3. Chapter 3

**_Salut tout le monde j'espère que cette traduction vous plait ! Pour ceux et celle que ça intéresse voici le lien de la ff en anglais:_**

 ** _s/2919217/1/The-line-between-Shadow-and-Love_**

 ** _Bonne lecture_**

 ** _Chapitre Vingt Deux_**

Catherine ne pouvait par rentrer chez elle, pas encore. Elle avait besoin de se calmer, elle avait besoin de penser, de remettre ses idées au clair. Elle fit donc la meilleure chose, la seule chose dont elle se sentait capable…. Elle s'assit dans sa voiture mais n'alluma pas le moteur.

Le parking était désert, étrangement calme mais c'était ce dont Catherine avait besoin. Une fois elle à l'intérieur de sa voiture, elle posa sa tête en arrière contre le coussin ferme de son siège, elle ne savait pas par où commencer…. Qu'est ce qu'elle était supposée penser de ce que Grissom venait de lui confier sur ses sentiments pour Sara ? Est-ce qu'elle était supposée l'aider à résoudre son problème ? Comment ? Avait-elle vraiment envie de le faire ? Est-ce qu'elle pouvait essayer de savoir ce que pensait Sara ? Où était le cœur de Sara, pour qui battait vraiment le cœur de Sara ?

Catherine ferma les yeux et laissa courir ses pensées….

Elle se trouva transportée à ce jour prophétique qui avait changé la direction de sa vie et qui pourtant avait coûté tellement à Sara…

 _Un mois plus tôt :_

 _Catherine venait de boucler sa dernière affaire de la soirée et n'avait plus rien à faire !_ _Elle n'avait trouvé Grissom nulle part quand elle était revenue au laboratoire. Elle avait donc décidé de se rendre en salle de pause pour manger un morceau lorsque qu'elle avait entendu Pete et Archie qui parlaient dans le couloir._

 _"_ _Hé, tu as entendu parler de l'affaire de Sara et Nick ? Il paraît qu'ils auraient à faire à un meurtrier fou."_

 _"_ _Oui je suis au courant ! Il parait même que Nick et Sara ont trouvé le dessin d'une éclipse solaire sur l'abdomen de la fille. Combien de fois ce genre de trucs peux t'arriver dans une carrière ?"_

 _Une éclipse solaire sur l'abdomen de la fille ? Se répéta mentalement Catherine alors que son cerveau commençait déjà à lui envoyer des signaux. La petite blonde n'avait alors pas hésité une seconde et s'était précipitée dans le laboratoire où elle était sûre de trouver Sara._

 _La grande brune était bien là… droite et concentrée, en train de regarder les photos du lieu du crime avec Nick._

 _Catherine frappa sur la porte pour obtenir leur attention._

 _Sara s'était tout de suite immobilisée et avait tourné la tête vers la nouvelle venue._

 _"_ _Catherine, quelque chose ne va pas ? On peut t'aider ? "_

 _La petite blonde répéta alors ce qu'elle avait entendu dans le couloir. Et Nick lui confirma rapidement que c'était la stricte vérité et que ces informations étaient exactes._

 _"_ _J'ai eu un cas comme celui là, il y a presque six ans. Trois filles adolescentes ont été assassinées, toutes avec ce même croquis sur leur estomac. Malheureusement, il n'y avait jamais aucun lien entre les victimes… et pas de suspect !"_

 _"_ _Je parie que c'est le même type !" marmonna Nick "Nous avons commencé à rassembler les indices…"_

 _Catherine ne savait pas vraiment comment exprimer sa demande... Quoi qu'elle fasse, quoi qu'elle dise elle finirait par les offenser, elle en était persuadée. Mais l'ambition et la détermination qui brûlaient toujours au fond d'elle refusaient de se taire. Catherine fut alors reconnaissante à Grissom de les gratifier de sa présence à ce moment précis !_

 _"_ _Nick, Sara, comment se présente ce cas ?"_ _Demanda t'il en entrant dans la pièce_

 _"_ _Grissom, c'est notre cas du tueur de l'éclipse." Hurla presque Catherine avant que les deux jeunes CSI aient la moindre chance de répondre. Grissom lui jeta un regard neutre._

 _"_ _Souviens-toi, en Décembre 2002, après l'éclipse solaire il y a eu une série de trois meurtres ! On avait retrouvé les victimes avec le torse couvert de mutilations et sur leur abdomen il y avait le dessin d'une éclipse ! …"_

 _"_ _Ah oui, je me souviens." Dit Gil en faisant un signe de tête. "Même type ?"_

 _"_ _Je pense que oui… ça se tient ! "_ _Répondit Sara._

 _"_ _Grissom, je veux cette affaire ! " dit soudain Catherine en évitant soigneusement de regarder Nick et Sara visiblement sous le choc._

 _"_ _Quoi ? Non sûrement pas, c'est notre affaire ! " Avait répliqué Sara pleine de colère._

 _"_ _Catherine, c'est leur cas." Répéta doucement Grissom._

 _"_ _Je sais mais j'ai étudié… j'ai travaillé sur les premiers meurtres je connais l'affaire Gil ! Personne ne la connaît mieux que moi ! " Dit Catherine d'une voix anormalement calme. "Et je pense que mes notes antérieures nous aideront à coincer plus rapidement ce type."_

 _Grissom mâchonna quelques secondes sa lèvre inférieure et fit alors un signe de la tête. "Bien, C'est d'accord ! Cette affaire est à toi Catherine ! Prends Nick avec toi… Sara, j'ai besoin de ton aide sur un 419 en ville."_

 _Sara était restée aphone, frappée par la colère…_

 _Nick quant à lui émit une faible protestation : "Gris, ce n'est pas juste ! Je consens que Catherine ait des renseignements qui peuvent être utiles mais tu ne peux pas prendre cette affaire à Sara c'est la sienne autant que la mienne ! "_

 _"_ _Je ne peux pas avoir trois CSI de haut niveau qui travaillent sur ce cas un jour occupé comme celui là, désolé Nick. Il y a d'autres affaires à traiter ! "_

 _"_ _Oh, donc ce n'est pas grave que tu me jette comme une vieille chaussette de ce cas, parce qu'il y en a plein d'autres c'est ça ?! " cracha Sara avec amertume._

 _"_ _Quelle différence est-ce que ça fait, que tu travail sur ce cas ou sur un autre ?" Demanda soudain Gil en poussant un soupir_

 _"_ _C'est pour le principe, Grissom ! Pourquoi est-ce que c'est elle qui a toujours ce qu'elle veut ? Il suffit qu'elle soit gentille avec toi, qu'elle te sourit et tu lui cèdes ! "_

 _"_ _Il y a un 419 qui t'attend, Sara." Dit simplement Gil en lui tendant sa feuille de route_

 _La grande brune la lui arracha des mains et quitta la pièce avec rage._

 _"_ _Si Sara ne travaille pas sur ce cas moi non plus !" dit Nick d'un ton glacial en fixant Catherine avant de sortir à son tour "Bonne chance avec ton affaire ! " Lança t'il de loin_

 _"_ _Je suis désolé pour ce que Sara a dit et pour la réaction de Nick… mais la prochaine fois… j'apprécierais vraiment que ta demande soit moins… mielleuse ! Demande-moi les choses simplement Catherine ça évitera les tensions dans l'équipe ! " Dit Gil en quittant le labo_

 _"_ _Ne t'en fait pas, je n'ai pas fait attention à ce qu'a dit Sara. Quand à Nick il se calmera ! Et puis ce n'est un secret pour personne j'ai toujours ce que je veux ! C'est moi la garce de ce labo alors il faut que je reste à la hauteur de ma réputation ! " Dit Catherine avec une note de sarcasme._

 _Une fois seule dans la pièce, Catherine prit le temps de penser à ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle n'avait jamais projeté une seule seconde de virer Sara de cette affaire. En fait, elle espérait même qu'elles pourraient travailler ensemble sur le cas. Sara avait un instinct étrange et fascinant qui ne pouvait rivaliser qu'avec celui de Grissom. La moitié du temps Catherine et Sara n'étaient jamais assignées sur les mêmes affaires. Cependant, l'autre moitié du temps où elles travaillaient ensemble, elles travaillaient remarquablement bien, c'était presque comme si elles étaient en fusion chacune finissant la phrase de l'autre._

 _Catherine soupira…_

 _Cet incident mettait un frein majeur sur ses plans pour essayer de briser la glace entre elle et sa collègue. Sara ne lui pardonnerait pas aussi facilement cette fois !_

 _Mais si Catherine pensait que les choses allaient en rester là elle avait tort… La guerre froide entre elle et Sara ne faisait que commencer…_

 _Le jour suivant alors que la petite blonde était dans son bureau, elle sentit soudain un courant d'air. Catherine leva le nez de son bureau pour découvrit que sa porte était ouverte et que la grande brune, visiblement très fâchée, lui faisait face._

 _Oh… Sara !_

 _"_ _Oui ?" demanda la CSI_ _surprise par cette intrusion_

 _"_ _Pourquoi, Catherine ?" La fureur était évidente dans les yeux de Sara._

 _Catherine décida d'être sincère et d'essayer de marquer une trêve avec la jeune CSI._

 _"_ _Sara, je voulais juste être sur ce cas. Je n'ai jamais voulu que Grissom te retire l'affaire."dit doucement Catherine._

 _"_ _Pourquoi ? Tes propres affaires ne te suffisent plus ?_ _Est-ce que tu as un problème avec moi ? Tu aurais pu me donner tes notes, on aurait pu en parler ensemble. Mais non ! Il a fallu que tu me fasses passer pour une incompétente, et que tu me prennes cette affaire ! "_

 _"_ _Ce n'était pas mon intention ! C'est juste que ce cas m'avait touchée à l'époque et je voulais y mettre fin, je voulais refermer cette affaire personnellement."_

 _"_ _Oh, c'est ça ton excuse." Répliqua sèchement Sara en montrant ses dents. "Depuis que je suis arrivée ici, tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire de ne pas m'impliquer personnellement mais si c'est toi ce n'est pas grave ?! Depuis le premier jour tu ne fais que me rabaisser d'une façon ou d'une autre !_ _Et depuis que j'ai travaillé sur le cas d'Eddie, c'est encore pire ! Mais j'ai fait de mon mieux Catherine, j'ai fait plus que de mon mieux, j'ai fait du bon boulot ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ton ex-mari s'est fait descendre ! Je n'y suis pour rien ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai tiré dessus même s'il le méritait ! "_

 _D'accord, Sara testait visiblement la patience de sa collègue..._

 _"_ _Cela n'a rien à voir avec Eddie." Répondit calmement Catherine_

 _"_ _Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec le cas d'Eddie… en fait ça fait partie d'une beaucoup plus grande image..." Sara la gratifia d'un sourire froid. " Tu ne supportes pas ma façon de travailler ! Tu me blesses juste parce que j'utilise mon intelligence, mes compétences pour résoudre un cas. Contrairement à toi, qui fait état de ta sexualité pour obtenir ce que tu veux ! "_

 _Ok… c'était comme ça que Sara voulait se la jouer, il n'était donc plus question de trêve à présent pour Catherine !_

 _"_ _Très bien Sara, on va en rester là avant que je ne m'énerve pour de bon ! Je ne veux pas déposer une plainte officielle contre toi, alors arrête ça tout de suite !" menaça la petite blonde_

 _"_ _C'est tout que tu peux faire, vraiment ? Tu me déçois Catherine je t'ai connue plus combative " Dit Sara en croisant les bras._

 _"_ _Laisse moi te rappeler que j'étais ici bien avant toi et j'ai plus d'expérience. Les gens me respectent et si certains sont attirés par moi, c'est leur affaire, vraiment pas la mienne. J'ai réussit ma vie Sara, je suis fière de la personne que je suis !_ _En revanche, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit la même chose pour toi ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis toutes ces choses sur moi ? Peut-être es tu jalouse. Parce que moi j'ai une vie ! Alors que toi tu n'as aucune vie sociale ! "_

 _L'éclat de douleur qui traversa le visage de la jeune CSI, fit alors se rendre compte à Catherine de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Merde !_ _Pensa la petite blonde_

 _"_ _Sara, je, je ne voulais pas dire que…" commença à bafouiller Catherine_

 _"_ _Tu sais… je pensais vraiment que j'avais tort à ton sujet, que je t'avais mal jugée ! Mais aujourd'hui, tu m'as prouvée que j'avais raison. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait perdre ton temps."_

 _Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce j'ai fait ?! Se demanda alors Catherine_

 _La petite blonde se leva mais il était trop tard… Sara avait déjà disparu au détour d'un couloir._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les mots qu'elle avait prononcés ce jour là, lui avaient fait du mal, mais elle savait qu'ils avaient blessé Sara encore bien plus. Elle s'avança sur son siège et laissa sa tête s'écrouler sur le volant. Ses yeux brillaient dangereusement… elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir retenir ses larmes encore longtemps… Si seulement elle avait pu reprendre ce qu'elle avait dit à Sara ce jour là, elle l'aurait fait sans hésiter. Elle n'aurait jamais dû agir de cette façon avec la grande brune ! Elle savait qu'elle avait conduit Sara au bord de l'explosion. Elle aurait dû chercher sa collègue pour reconnaître son erreur, pour s'excuser. Mais au lieu de ça, Catherine l'avait poussée un peu plus. Elle avait blessé Sara, et Catherine se détestait pour ça !

"Je suis désolée, Sara." Catherine sanglota dans ses mains. "Je suis tellement désolée, Sara."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Warrick était déjà sur un cas, Catherine n'avait donc pas le choix, elle devait se tourner vers Greg si elle voulait de l'aide. La petite blonde n'avait parlé à personne de sa dispute avec Sara, elle ne s'était pas plainte non plus du comportement de Nick. Gil n'avait pas débarqué dans son bureau la seconde qui avait suivi sa dispute avec Sara, Catherine en déduisit donc que la grande brune n'avait parlé à personne de leur altercation !_

 _La petite blonde devait avouer que toute cette histoire la travaillait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu ! Depuis plus de deux heures elle n'était arrivée à penser à rien d'autre qu'à Sara !_

 _Catherine essayait tant bien que mal de justifier sa colère et les mots sévères qu'elle avait eus pour la grande brune. C'était vrai que Sara lui avait fait perdre le contrôle et quelle n'avait eu qu'un seul désir, la blesser profondément. Mais elle était son aînée et elle aurait dû lui montrer l'exemple ! Catherine ne pouvait plus rien faire, ce qui était fait était fait ! Dans quelques jours tout serait revenu à la normale. Les choses se terminaient toujours comme ça avec elles. Elles avaient leurs bagarres, légendaires si on en croyait les bruits de couloir, puis elles s'évitaient quelques temps et puis un jour elles se retrouvaient sur une scène de crime ou en salle de pause devant un café comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il n'y avait jamais d'excuses ou de tentatives de discuter de ce qui s'était passé. Les choses restaient juste comme ça… jusqu'à leur prochaine dispute !_

 _"_ _Hé Catherine."_ _Dit Greg en entrant dans le bureau de la petite blonde. "Sara m'a donné ses notes. Je pense que tu devrais y jeter un oeil."_

 _"_ _Je n'en ai pas besoin ! "_ _Répliqua Catherine avec mauvaise humeur_

 _"_ _Catherine, elle a dit…"_

 _"_ _Je me fiche pas mal de ce qu'elle a dit, Greg."_

 _"_ _Ok, peut-être que je ne suis pas à la meilleure place pour donner des conseils mais…"_

 _"_ _Alors ne m'en donne pas ! "_ _Le coupa sèchement Catherine._

 _"_ _D'accord j'ai bien reçu le message ! "_ _Dit le jeune homme en sortant du bureau de la CSI, il savait que ça ne servait à rien de parler à la petite blonde quand elle était dans cet état._

 _La tête de Catherine la faisait atrocement souffrir et elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur le cas. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû prendre les notes de Sara finalement. Après tout, c'était un peu comme une offre de paix. Mais l'orgueil de la petite blonde l'empêchait d'accepter, si Sara voulait faire la paix, elle n'avait qu'à venir elle-même ! Elle savait très bien que Sara était au labo, elle n'avait qu'à venir dans son bureau au lieu d'envoyer Greg._

 _Le jeune homme réapparut alors sur le pas de son bureau._

 _"_ _Quoi encore ?" râla Catherine toujours de mauvaise humeur_

 _"_ _Sara est partie… elle est partie toute seule ! Je lui ai rendu ses notes et elle m'a regardé comme si je l'avais giflée ! " Dit Greg qui ne comprenait pas la réaction de la grande brune "Elle a dit que si tu ne voulais pas suivre cette piste, elle le ferait elle-même ! "_

 _"_ _Mais qu'est ce qui lui a pris encore ?! " Catherine n'arrivait pas à croire l'insouciance dont pouvait faire preuve Sara Sidle quelques fois. Durant les dernières vingt-quatre heures, la grande brune était arrivée au bout de sa patience, Catherine n'arrivait plus à la comprendre ni à lui trouver d'excuse. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas venue la voir au lieu de partir comme ça sur un coup de tête._

 _"_ _Elle est toute seule sans soutient Catherine…"_

 _"_ _Et bien, laisse-la ! Puisqu'elle a décidé de partir, qu'elle se débrouille ! " Dit Catherine sous le coup de la colère_

 _"_ _Je crois savoir où elle est partie… je peux la rattraper "_

 _"_ _Pas question Greg, laisse-la ! De tout façon j'ai besoin de toi ici, et on ne va pas passer notre temps à courir après une femme qui a clairement perdu la tête "_

 _"_ _Mais, Sara a …"_

 _"_ _Sara s'en sortira très bien toute seule ! Mais je peux te jurer qu'elle va m'entendre dès son retour ! " Assura Catherine en se passant la main sur le visage_

Mais Sara n'était jamais revenue…

Après plus de deux heures, l'inquiétude de Greg avait pris le pas sur sa raison et il avait annoncé à la petite blonde qu'il allait rejoindre Sara…

Une demi-heure plus tard le portable de Catherine sonnait… c'était Greg qui lui demandait de l'aide... Sara et lui étaient en danger…

Le reste des événements s'enchaîna très vite dans l'esprit de la CSI… L'hôpital, le visage meurtri de Sara, son amnésie, leurs baisers passionnés de tout à l'heure…

Une vague de sanglots secoua alors violemment Catherine… C'était sa faute, tout ça était sa faute !

 ** _Chapitre Vingt Trois_**

Le soleil qui tapait sur la voiture réveilla Catherine… elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et s'aperçu que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Un coup sur la vitre de sa voiture attira alors sont attention…

Elle baissa la vitre pour voir Greg qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

"Catherine, tu as dormi à l'intérieur de ta voiture ce n'est pas raisonnable."

"Dormi ? Oh mon dieu mais je suis là depuis combien de temps au juste ? "

"Je ne sais pas…" répondit le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici d'ailleurs ? Ce n'était pas ta nuit de congé hier soir ?"

"Ouais… mais je suis passée au labo pour récupérer un truc… et je devine que j'étais fatiguée c'est pour ça que je me suis endormie là." Mentit Catherine.

Greg n'eu pas l'air très convaincu par la réponse de son aînée

"Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ? " Demanda-t-il

"Non, merci ! Je vais bien." Répondit poliment Catherine "Euh, Greg, est-ce que ça pourrait rester entre nous cette histoire de parking ? "

L'indécision qui apparu sur son visage affola légèrement la petite blonde, puis il se gratta le menton d'une façon plus que sérieuse avant de dire : "Et qu'est-ce que je reçois en échange ?"

"Aucune paperasserie, aucun rapport d'enquête, seulement du terrain pendant un mois."

" Vendu ! Ça marche ! Je ne dirai rien et je vais sur le terrain pendant un mois ! "

"Bien alors nous sommes d'accord ! "Dit Catherine avant de démarrer sa voiture

"Nous sommes d'accord ! A plus tard ! " Répondit Greg en s'éloignant

Catherine poussa un soupir de soulagement et quitta le parking

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Comme Catherine approchait de sa rue, elle sentit ses mains devenir moites. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était pire, sa culpabilité ou son embarras. Elle savait qu'elle devait faire face à Sara mais elle n'était pas entièrement sûre d'y être préparée, elle n'était pas en état de l'affronter.

Elles devaient parler, elle le savait très bien, mais Catherine n'était pas encore capable d'exprimer clairement ses pensées ! Elle ne pouvait pas encore pousser la porte de chez elle… Il n'y avait plus qu'un seul endroit où elle pouvait se rendre…

Nancy vivait à quelques rues d'ici… Catherine avait besoin de voir sa sœur, elle ne tourna pas dans sa rue et continua à rouler, dépassant quelques blocs de maisons avant de se garer devant chez sa sœur. Elle coupa le moteur de sa Denali et se dirigea vers la porte…

"Je te manquais déjà ? " Dit Nancy en ouvrant la porte. Mais lorsqu'elle vit le visage complètement défait de sa sœur son sourire s'effaça immédiatement

" Mon Dieu, Catherine, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? "

"J'aurai besoin d'un remontant, tu aurais de l'alcool ? " Marmonna Catherine.

"À 7 heures du matin ?"

"Oui, ça m'aidera !"

"Non, non, attends reste là." Dit Nancy en bloquant Catherine pour la forcer à s'asseoir sur le divan. " Je vais te chercher une bière mais reste là."

" Non pas de bière ! J'ai besoin de quelque chose de bien plus fort ! De la vodka de préférence." Murmura Catherine avant de s'écrouler sur le canapé.

Nancy leva les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

Catherine avala le verre de vodka que lui tendit sa sœur d'un seul trait. Elle toussa et posa le verre vide sur la table basse.

"Tu veux bien me dire ce qui s'est passé maintenant ?! " demanda Nancy en fixant sa soeur.

"Grissom ! Voilà ce qui s'est passé." Marmonna Catherine.

" Grissom ? " C'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle Nancy s'attendait "Je ne pense pas que je comprends bien ce que tu veux dire"

"Hier soir, Grissom m'a appelée. Il a dit qu'il voulait me parler." la voix de Catherine commençait à trembler dangereusement. Nancy se demanda alors si cela ne venait pas de la vodka mais bientôt des larmes envahirent les yeux de sa sœur et cette dernière éclata en pleurs.

L'inquiétude de Nancy grandit tout à coup : "Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? De quoi voulait il te parler ?"

"Sara… Il voulait me parler de Sara." La petite blonde rit nerveusement "Il veut être avec Sara… il veut sortir avec elle ! "

Oh non ! Pensa Nancy en posant une main chaude sur l'épaule de sa soeur.

"Et Sara ? "

"D'après ce que je sais… Elle l'aimait, avant l'accident… Maintenant elle ne se souvient pas ! Mais quand sa mémoire lui reviendra, elle se souviendra… elle se rappellera combien elle aimait Grissom et combien elle me détestait ! "

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle te détesterait ?" demanda Nancy qui ne comprenait pas.

Pleurant de plus belle, Catherine raconta à sa soeur sa dispute avec Sara quelques heures avant l'accident ! Elle lui parla de sa culpabilité, elle lui expliqua que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait proposé à Sara de vivre chez elle. Puis elle lui expliqua que pendant les 4 semaines qui venaient de s'écouler elle avait lié un début d'amitié sincère avec la grande brune qui comptait plus que tout pour elle, et puis elle lui parla du baiser passionné de la nuit dernière, de cette émotion partagée, de cette impression de ne plus faire qu'une avec Sara…

Elle lui parla de sa discussion avec Grissom et de sa nuit sur le parking…

Quand Catherine eu fini, elle se servit un deuxième verre de vodka, qu'elle avala aussi rapidement que le premier. La vodka lui embrumait peu à peu l'esprit et grâce à ça elle avait l'impression de moins souffrir.

Nancy était abasourdie, elle prit un moment pour traiter tous les renseignements que venait de lui donner sa sœur et trouver une solution logique à ce problème.

" Je crois que tu t'es mise dans un sacré pétrin Cathy ! " Marmonna Nancy

Catherine releva la tête pour fixer sa sœur. Nancy ne l'appelait Cathy que lorsqu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à lui demander ou lorsqu'elle, Catherine, s'était mise dans une mauvaise situation, une très mauvaise situation !

"Je sais déjà tout ça ! Mais que dois-je faire ? " Demanda la CSI les yeux suppliants

"Mon dieu, ma chérie, je crois que tu en as bien assez fait comme ça ! " dit Nancy sur un ton sarcastique

"Nancy, je sais que j'ai foiré, ok ? Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le rappelles sans cesse !"

"Ok… ok… je suis désolée. Donc, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? "

"Je veux remonter le temps, effacer tout ce qui s'est passé, protéger Sara… me protéger ! " répondit Catherine.

"Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Mais peut-être que tu devrais parler à Sara." Suggéra Nancy

" Pour lui dire quoi ? Oh Sara, à propos, je suis la cause de ton accident, c'est ma faute si tu as perdu la mémoire. Si je t'avais écoutée ça ne serait pas arrivé ! Ou peut-être que je devrais lui dire : hé Sara, puisque tu ne te souviens pas de moi, on s'entend super bien et puisque je me suis rendue compte que je t'aime vraiment beaucoup peut être qu'on pourrait avoir une aventure toi et moi avant que tu te rappelles à quel point tu me hais ! Parce que moi je te mettrais bien dans mon lit belle brune ! "

"Catherine ! " Soupira Nancy " Cet accident n'est pas ta faute ! C'est juste un accident ! Et ce que tu ressens pour Sara est bien plus que du désir physique ! "

"Je ne suis pas sûre de ça… je ne sais plus…"

"Pourtant hier soir quand je vous ai vues ensemble c'était évident pour moi ! Et il semblerait que Sara te porte plus qu'une simple amitié ! Quoi que tu ressentes pour elle, amour ou désir physique, tu n'es pas seule à l'éprouver… " Dit Nancy en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux de sa soeur.

"Peut-être… mais que se passera t'il quand elle se souviendra ?"

"Tu sais… il y a toujours une chance qu'elle ne se souvienne pas…" chuchota Nancy

"Et donc ?! Je suis supposée profiter de la situation ? " Répliqua Catherine froidement

"Je dis juste que… ok d'accord, je ne sais plus ce que je dis ! " Nancy se leva. "Je pense que j'ai besoin d'une vodka moi aussi. " Nancy alla se chercher un verre, le remplit et resservit un verre à Catherine.

" Bon reprenons…. Si tu ne veux pas profiter de la situation…" Dit Nancy "Mais que tu veux être avec Sara, tu dois prendre un risque. Tu dois lui parler ! Il y a une chance, elle te pardonnera peut-être

"Si j'étais elle, je ne me pardonnerais pas ! " Affirma Catherine

"Mais heureusement pour toi tu n'es pas elle ! Je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire tu dois être honnête avec elle."

"Et je fais quoi au sujet de Grissom ?" demanda Catherine "Il l'aime, je le vois dans ses yeux, il la mérite vraiment ! Gil est quelqu'un de bien tu sais ! "

"Que comptes tu faire au juste ? Sacrifier ton bonheur pour Grissom ?" demanda Nancy qui avait peur d'entendre la réponse.

"Gil a toujours été là pour moi, il m'a soutenue pendant mes heures les plus sombres. Il est mon mentor et je peux compter sur lui pour n'importe quoi ! Est-ce que tu te souviens dans quel état j'étais avant ? Je travaillais comme danseuse nue, j'étais accro à la coke, mon mariage avec Eddie était un fiasco ! Gil m'a donné une deuxième chance. Il m'a donné un travailler, un avenir pour ma fille. Je lui dois tant ! " Catherine cala son menton sur ses poings. "Il n'est pas la personne la plus démonstrative qui soit au monde, il ne sait pas parler de sentiments mais il a toujours été là ! Il m'a tendu la main chaque fois que j'ai trébuché, et chaque fois que je suis tombée il m'a relevée ! "

"Et lui laisser Sara sera une façon de le rembourser ?"

"Oui… et comme ça tout le monde sera heureux ! " dit Catherine avec un faux enthousiasme.

"Oh non, Cath ! Grissom sera heureux. Sara peut être…. Mais toi ?"

"Je serais heureuse parce que je serais sauvée… je ne commettrais pas une énorme erreur avec Sara. Je ne veux pas qu'un jour elle se souvienne qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de Grissom et qu'elle n'a fait que m'utiliser pour combler un vide dans sa vie ! "

"Oh, je ne pense pas que ça arrivera ! Mais si tu y as bien réfléchi et que tu penses que Sara sera plus heureuse avec lui, alors fais le, je ne t'en empêcherai pas ! " dit Nancy résignée

"C'est vrai ?"

"Tu es ma soeur et ton bonheur est important pour moi. Ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire est vraiment honorable. Si j'étais à ta place, je ne pense pas que j'aurais le courage de le faire. Mais encore…" Nancy sourit d'un air affecté. " Mais encore une fois il n'y a que toi pour te mettre dans ce genre de situation, dans des situations aussi compliquées je veux dire ! "

Catherine rit et poussa sa soeur sur le canapé. Nancy passa un bras autour de la CSI

"Est-ce que tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça, Cath ? Cela va te faire tellement de mal "

" Je ne veux pas le faire… mais je le dois ! " Catherine sourit tristement à sa sœur "Peut-être que je ne tiens pas tant que ça à elle, c'est peut-être juste la crise de la quarantaine ?! "

Nancy avait bien compris que ça serait moins dur pour sa sœur si elle se berçait d'illusions : "Ouais c'est sûrement la crise de la quarantaine ! " acquiesça Nancy.

Catherine rit entre ses larmes et sa sœur lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, tandis que la CSI posait doucement sa tête sur ses genoux pour laisser s'échapper tout son chagrin

 ** _Chapitre Vingt Quatre_**

Catherine avait trop bu pour conduire, Nancy la déposa donc chez elle.

" Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça ? Personne ne t'y oblige ! " Dit Nancy en déposant Catherine dans son allée.

"Je ne suis pas sûre… je ne suis sûre de rien ! "

"Si tu veux je peux venir avec toi "

Catherine secoua la tête. "Il y a des choses qu'on doit faire seul et ça, ça en fait partie ! En plus, je ne suis pas prête à parler à Sara, pas tout de suite ! J'ai besoin d'encore un peu de temps "

"D'accord mais si tu as besoin de mon aide, appelle, je ne suis pas loin ! " lui rappela Nancy

"Merci pour la promenade."

Catherine se dirigea vers sa porte, Nancy s'assura que sa sœur n'avait pas trop de mal à marcher. Elle n'avait pas bu tant que ça mais une nuit entière dans la voiture n'avait pas arrangé les choses, la petite blonde était aussi raide qu'un bout de bois. Elle tâtonna ses poches et en sortit ses clefs mais elle avait le plus grand mal à reconnaître celle de la porte principale. Elle en glissa plusieurs dans le trou, les unes à la suite des autres mais aucune de ses maudites clefs n'ouvrit la porte ! Les mains tremblantes, Catherine finit par échapper son trousseau !

La porte finit tout de même par s'ouvrir… mais ce ne fut pas grâce à ses clefs…

"Catherine ?" dit Sara en entrouvrant la porte, d'une voix partagée entre la surprise et le souci

Et merdre ! Pourquoi a t'il fallut qu'elle m'entende rentrer ? Gémit Catherine intérieurement en trébuchant sur le pas de la porte.

Sara réussi tout de même à l'attraper avant qu'elle ne tombe.

"Est-ce que tu es ivre ?" demanda Sara en la reniflant.

"Un petit peu..." Catherine essaya de repousser Sara, car le contact physique avec la brune ne l'aidait pas ! Se retrouver dans les bras de Sara embrouillait son cerveau.

Sara ne posa plus de questions mais resserra cependant ses bras autour de la petite blonde pour lui éviter d'embrasser le sol. Après un moment, Catherine fut reconnaissante à la grande brune pour son aide, elle n'aurait jamais pu atteindre sa chambre autrement qu'en rampant si Sara n'avait pas été là.

"On dirait que quelque chose a changé en toi " dit Sara après avoir aidé Catherine à se mettre dans son lit.

"Non absolument pas !" protesta Catherine en repoussant la main de Sara. "Je… je… J'ai seulement besoin de dormir un peu."

"Oh… bon d'accord… " Chuchota Sara blessée "Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose à boire avant de dormir ? Un café peut-être ?"

"Non..."

"Ok, très bien" Sara hésita quelques secondes, comme si elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle se leva du lit de Catherine et ferma la porte de la chambre doucement derrière elle, la grande brune ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier coup d'œil sur Catherine avant de quitter la pièce. Sara fronça alors les sourcils, la petite blonde avait eu un comportement étrange dès son retour... mais les choses iraient sûrement mieux demain.

En dépit du martèlement continu qui jouait dans sa tête, le sommeil avait décidé de fuir Catherine. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était penser... Mais depuis hier soir la petite blonde avait passé son temps à ça, penser encore et toujours ! Elle en avait assez ! Elle aurait voulu se débarrasser de tout ça, vider sa tête et jeter tout ce qui torturait son esprit au feu !

Épuisée par ses tentatives à essayer de dormir, Catherine n'insista plus et se leva ! Elle se dirigea dans sa salle de bain et prit une longue douche bien chaude. Après ça, elle se sentait enfin redevenue humaine. Maintenant tout ce qui lui restait à faire c'était de guérir sa gueule de bois…

Elle marcha sur la pointe des pieds de sa chambre aux escaliers, tournant le regard de gauche à droite pour chercher le moindre signe de Sara. Catherine savait qu'elle agissait d'une façon puérile, elle finirait bien par croiser la grande brune tôt ou tard. Mais elle préférait le tard au tôt.

À son grand soulagement, lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine, elle vit que la cafetière était pleine. Elle n'hésita pas une seconde et se servit une grande tasse de ce délicieux breuvage qui allait lui éviter la migraine. Catherine pouvait presque sentir le café couler dans ses veines… Elle était à mi-chemin de sa troisième tasse quand Lindsay entra dans le salon. Catherine l'observa alors des pieds à la tête… son regard s'arrêta soudain sur le jean déchiré de sa fille.

"Lindsay, comment as-tu déchiré ton jeans ?"

"Avec des ciseaux, maman." Répondit Lindsay en s'emparant d'une pomme.

"Je te demande pardon ?" demanda Catherine légèrement confuse .

"Maman, tu ne me laisses jamais acheter de jean déchiré dans les magasins donc je les ai faits moi-même."

Catherine n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : " Tu as déchiré ton jean exprès avec des ciseaux ! Lindsay, je ne dépense pas de l'argent pour que tu découpes tes vêtements ! "

"En fait elle t'a plutôt fait économiser de l'argent Cath, tu aurais payer ce jean le double s'il avait fallu que tu l'achètes avec les trous déjà fais ! " dit Sara en souriant timidement, en se plaçant derrière Lindsay.

"La mode devient vraiment effrayante !" dit Catherine avant de porter de nouveau sa tasse à ses lèvres. Cela lui rappela sa propre mère.

"Est-ce que tu as pu dormir un peu ?" demanda Sara en se plaçant à côté d'elle.

"Ouais." Mentit Catherine. Elle se déplaça alors jusqu'à dans la cuisine ; elle était prête à n'importe quoi pour éviter la proximité de Sara. Lindsay était déjà partie, elle avait tout de suite senti la tension qui s'était installée dans la pièce dès que Sara était entrée.

La grande brune s'approcha alors de nouveau de Catherine et glissa son pouce dans le passant de son jean, l'empêchant ainsi de se dérober de nouveau. Elle voyait bien que Catherine paressait nerveuse depuis hier soir.

"Cath, parle-moi." Dit Sara.

Catherine sursauta, laissant presque tomber sa grande tasse de café. Elle regarda Sara pendant quelques secondes : " De quoi veux tu que je te parle ? Je n'ai rien à dire"

"Est-ce que tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Tu agis vraiment d'une façon étrange depuis que tu es revenue du laboratoire."

"Étrange ? Non, pas du tout."

"Catherine, arrête ! Est-ce que ton comportement a quelque chose à voir avec ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?"

"Ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?" Demanda Catherine en feignant l'ignorance.

Sara se pinça les lèvres. "Entre nous..."

"Ohhh …" Catherine évita son regard.

"Est-ce que nous allons parler de ça ?"

"Parler de quoi ?"

"Parler d'hier soir, Catherine ! Au sujet de ce qui s'est passé entre nous avant que Grissom n'appelle et ne nous interrompe." Soupira Sara en roulant ses yeux, exaspérée.

"Oh." Fut tout ce Catherine pu dire.

"Donc, qu'est qu'on fait ?"

"Qu'est qu'on fait pourquoi ?"

"Catherine, est ce que tu le fais exprès ?! Tu cherches à m'irriter délibérément"

Comme elle était adorable quand elle faisait la moue… Catherine se frappa mentalement pour chasser ces pensées de son esprit.

"Je suis désolée." murmura faiblement Catherine. "Je n'ai pas les idées très claires ce matin "

"C'est évident, la vodka je présume…"

Sara lui sourit, avant de glisser un doigt sous le menton de Catherine et de soulever doucement son visage : "Cath, je veux parler de ça ! Je veux parler de ce qui s'est passé hier soir… Je veux savoir ce que ça représente pour toi."

La petite blonde était prisonnière de ces grands yeux bruns, elle était prête à se liquéfier sur place. Catherine ne pouvait pas croire que c'était la même Sara qu'elle avait toujours prise pour un iceberg. La Sara qu'elle avait en face d'elle, était amicale, utile, espiègle, drôle, passionnée et maintenant la douceur dont elle faisait preuve envahissait peu à peu son coeur et Catherine n'avait aucune idée de comment l'arrêter.

Nancy avait raison... Elle pouvait parler à Sara, elle devait parler à Sara ; elle devait se libérer de sa culpabilité. Elle devait dire à Sara combien elle comptait pour elle. Une confession honnête la laisserait sans fardeau sur le coeur. Elle laisserait ainsi la balle dans le camp de Sara.

Mais elle avait peur… elle était effrayée à l'idée que Sara puisse la repousser après avoir entendu tout ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Dès que la grande brune se souviendrait de ses sentiments pour Grissom, elle oublierait ce petit baiser avec Catherine.

Quand Eddie l'avait trompée Catherine n'avait pas seulement perdu son amour ; elle avait aussi perdu sa dignité. Elle s'était complètement donnée pour cet amour, pour cet homme et il l'avait giflée avec son infidélité. Elle avait perdu son estime d'elle-même ce jour là, et il lui avait fallut longtemps avant de la retrouver.

Catherine ne pouvait pas remettre encore une fois son âme à nu. Elle avait besoin de conserver son estime personnelle, elle ne pouvait la perdre encore une fois. Elle ne permettrait pas qu'on lui jette de nouveau son amour en pleine figure. Sara était noble et ne la blesserait pas intentionnellement. Elle la blesserait simplement avec innocence et naïveté. Elle lui dirait simplement que son coeur se trouve ailleurs...

Avant que cela ne se produise, Catherine avait besoin de mettre de la distance entre elles.

"Je… je… ne peux pas." Dit-elle en s'éloignant abruptement, en bousculant Sara pour passer. "Ce n'est pas une bonne idée."

" Qu'est ce qui n'est pas une bonne idée ? Que nous parlions ou ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?"

"Les deux." Catherine grinça des dents quand elle vit Sara fléchir.

"Je vois." Répondit-elle d'une voix froide.

Mon dieu, s'il vous plaît, pardonnez-moi pour ce que je m'apprête à faire – dit Catherine dans une prière silencieuse. "Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois me préparer. J'ai un rendez vous pour déjeuner."

"Un rendez vous…" Sara recula comme si quelqu'un l'avait frappée. Elle regarda Catherine, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Elle chercha sur le visage de Catherine un tout petit signe d'une plaisanterie, mais n'en vit aucune trace. Il n'y avait rien dans ces yeux sauf l'éclat d'un bleu d'acier. En cet instant, Sara se sentit comme paralysée, morte de l'intérieur. Il y avait seulement une chose qu'elle pouvait encore faire. Il y avait seulement une chose que Sara Sidle pouvait faire en toutes circonstances, quand elle sentait que son cœur était en danger ; elle répondait au mal par le mal.

"Bien, je suppose alors que nous en restons là, dans le fond ce n'est pas plus mal !... Nous avons toujours été des étrangères l'une pour l'autre ! " Son ton était plat, froid "Ah, tant que j'y pense… Je voulais juste te dire que je déménage… je rentre chez moi ! "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Je ne me souviens pas avoir acheté cette éponge. Qu'est-ce que la purée de pommes de terre fait dehors ? J'ai dû oublier de la mettre dans le frigidaire. Est-ce que c'est moi ou la pièce me parait plus froide ? Plus froide ? C'est pourtant le milieu du mois de mai… à moins que, j'ai manqué les prévisions météorologiques et qu'ils aient annoncé de la pluie… mais il ne pleut presque jamais à Vegas… Les pensées les plus idiotes affluaient dans le cerveau de Catherine, tout était bon pour ne pas entendre les mots que venait de prononcer Sara.

Catherine n'avait rien pu faire à part un signe de la tête, pourtant mille mots criaient en elle pour protester. Mais ses cordes vocales avaient perdu leur capacité, elle ne pouvait plus dire un mot. Sara avait commencé à dire quelque chose au sujet d'être des étrangères l'une pour l'autre, sa mémoire avait elle refait surface ou avait elle dit ça dans le simple but de blesser la petite blonde ? Catherine ne savait plus quoi faire de ce mélange d'émotions qui l'envahissaient peu à peu et allaient bientôt la submerger. Elle était à la fois nerveuse, et désolée… navrée et choquée… au bord des larmes, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle pourrait le supporter plus longtemps.

"Je dois aller me changer " réussit enfin à dire Catherine

"Bien sûr, je comprends, tu as rendez vous ! Mais ne t'en fais pas je serai partie à ton retour ! "

C'était si facile, pensa Catherine. Il n'y avait pas eu de mélodrame comme elle le craignait. Il n'y avait pas eu de querelles verbales, ni de bagarres, pour une fois elles ne s'étaient pas battues comme des chats en colère. Tout s'était passé comme deux adultes rationnels l'auraient fait ! Deux adultes qui avaient admis qu'ils avaient juste commis une erreur dans un moment de déséquilibre hormonal, tout était résolu, tout allait bien ! Bien ?

Non tout allait mal ! Catherine aurait voulu une querelle. Elle aurait voulu se disputer avec Sara comme de vraies furies, comme elles l'avaient toujours fait. Ce silence, cette facilité étaient plus dévastateurs que n'importe quoi.

Sara l'avait laissée là au milieu de la cuisine, sans même la regarder.

Qu'est qui ne tournait pas rond à la fin chez elle ? Se demanda Catherine. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas une adulte rationnelle qui avait commis une erreur dans un moment de déséquilibre hormonal, peut être qu'elle voulait plus… bien plus se rendit soudain compte Catherine.

Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à faire...

Catherine saisit le téléphone et composa un numéro qu'elle connaissait par coeur.

"Hé Cath, comment ça s'est passé avec Sara ?" demanda Nancy sans préambule.

"Ca s'est plutôt bien passé… enfin si on veux…" répondit Catherine gravement.

"Et… cela est une mauvaise chose ? "

"C'est une chose terrible, Nancy ! Sara n'a pas paru le moins du monde nerveuse… ça m'a fait perdre tous mes moyens. Et maintenant elle déménage."

"Quoi ? … Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? … Elle fait quoi ?" Hurla Nancy dans le téléphone.

"Elle déménage ! "

"Mais je pensais que… enfin quand tu as dit que ça c'était bien passé entre vous je ne pensais pas à ça ! "

"Nous n'avons pas discuté… je n'ai pas pu… j'ai gardé le silence et elle n'a pas demandé pourquoi. Elle ne s'emballait même pas…"

" Surprise"

" Oui surprise ! Ensuite les choses sont allées très vite… il n'y a pas eu de cris, ni de pleurs, juste un fait, elle partait ! "

"Donc, maintenant que comptes tu faire ?"

"Maintenant… Rien, je vais l'aider pour son déménagement"

"Est-ce que tu es tombée sur la tête ?"

"Oui, peut-être… Rien de ce que j'ai ressentit ou de ce que j'ai pensé depuis qu'elle vit chez moi n'a de sens, rien n'est clair ! Depuis qu'elle est là je ne sais plus où j'en suis ! C'est mieux pour elle de tout façon, Grissom l'attend…" Murmura sèchement Catherine.

"Ok, attend une seconde" Nancy prit une profonde inspiration. "Je pensais que tu allais réfléchir à tout ça. Je ne pensais pas que tu mettrais si vite ton plan en action."

" C'est bien toi qui m'as dit que c'était honorable ?"

"Oui j'ai dit ça, mais ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant que tu avais besoin de le faire ! "

Catherine pouvait entendre sa sœur battre le rythme avec ses doigts sur le combiné du téléphone. C'était une vieille habitude qu'avait Nancy toutes les fois qu'elle pensait.

"Ok bon, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui parles pas encore, je veux dire vraiment lui parler ?"

"Je suis fatiguée de parler, je suis fatiguée de penser. Je suis fatiguée, vraiment fatiguée Nancy ! "

"Mais tu dois la retenir, tu dois l'empêcher de partir !" cria sa sœur.

"De quel droit je ferai ça ? Sara est libre ! Elle ne m'appartient pas. Et puis ne penses-tu pas que c'est mieux comme ça ? Chacune de nous peut reprendre son chemin, nous pouvons continuer nos vies et mettre derrière nous ce cauchemar."

"Qui est-ce que tu essayes de convaincre, moi ou toi ?" Demanda sagement Nancy.

Catherine se mordit la langue pour ne pas crier : "Est-ce que j'étais aussi comme ça du temps d'Eddie ?"

"Oh… ouais, excepté que ta discussion était tout le contraire de ce que tu viens de me dire ! A cette époque tu voulais être avec Eddie à tout prix, personne n'aurait pu t'arrêter et aujourd'hui tu fais la même chose en repoussant Sara à tout prix. Le facteur commun entre eux… c'est moi, la voix de la raison, parce que quand il s'agit d'affaires de cœur, permets-moi de te dire que tu ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez ma chère soeur ! "

"Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur avec Eddie." Marmonna Catherine.

"Et tu fais une erreur encore bien plus grosse avec Sara."

"Apparemment, Sara ne pense pas la même chose que toi. Est-ce que tu as manqué la partie où j'ai dit qu'elle n'avait pas cherché à savoir pourquoi je gardais le silence ! Elle n'était visiblement pas affectée, alors que moi j'ai dû lutter pour retenir mes larmes lorsqu'elle a annoncé son départ ! "

"Mon Dieu, Cath, pourquoi est-ce que ta vie amoureuse est si compliquée ?" Grogna Nancy

"Ouais, je me le demande bien aussi, pour une fois juste une fois je voudrais tellement que les choses soient simples ! "

" Désolée de te dire ça mais les choses ne peuvent jamais être simple avec toi c'est dans ta nature ! Tu ne veux pas d'une chose facile à avoir."

"Tu as sûrement raison… Hé Nancy ? Merci… merci de me supporter. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu le fais mais merci !"

" Tu veux dire mis à part le fait que tu es ma grande sœur ? Et bien pour être honnête ta vie amoureuse est bien plus captivante que les feux de l'amour ! " La taquina Nancy

Catherine ne put s'empêcher de sourire… c'était tout elle… il n'y avait qu'elle pour s'éprendre ou s'enticher des mauvaises personnes. Si elle n'en avait pas tant souffert, elle en aurait volontiers rit… un jour peut-être qu'elle trouverait la bonne personne.

 ** _Chapitre Vingt Cinq_**

Sara tira d'un coup sec sur ses vêtements et les sortit de l'armoire avec colère avant des les jeter à l'intérieur de son sac. Elle les chiffonna, les froissa, les jeta en boule au fond de son sac noir. Puis elle se figea, et les sortit un par un de son sac pour les plier correctement. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle se serait volontiers moquée d'elle-même. Elle avait beaucoup d'habitudes plus étranges les unes que les autres mais le rangement méticuleux et compulsif n'en faisait pas partie.

Sara savait très bien pourquoi elle s'était mise à faire ça… elle voulait gagner du temps… rester encore un peu dans cette maison avant son départ. Et puis le pliage lui occupait l'esprit, cela lui évitait de penser à cette curieuse conversation avec Catherine. Sara avait appris très jeune que la douleur physique pouvait toujours être guérie grâce à la médecine moderne, l'agonie de l'âme ne s'arrêtait jamais, personne ne pouvait rien pour vous pas même le temps.

Après avoir soigneusement plié tous ses vêtements et emballé ses affaires de toilette Sara regarda la pièce comme si elle voulait mémoriser chaque coin, chaque détail de cette chambre.

Tu étais une invitée… tu as voulu plus… et maintenant, tu n'as plus rien ! Tu as récolté ce que tu as semé tu peux être fière de toi ! Se réprimanda mentalement Sara.

Elle avait une dernière chose à faire avant de partir et cette idée lui serrait le coeur. Même si cela était dur, elle devait le faire, elle voulait sortir de la maison et de la vie de Catherine et pour ça elle devait en passer par là...

Sara respira à fond et marcha jusqu'à la chambre de Lindsay.

"Hé gamine." Dit-elle en souriant à la jeune Willows. Lindsay était devant son ordinateur

"Salut ! " Répondit-elle en se tournant vers Sara. "Qu'est que tu fais ici ?"

"Il y a une chose que je devais te dire…" Sara s'était agenouillée pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans celui de la petite fille.

"Ca semble sérieux." Dit Lindsay d'une voix grave.

"Ouais, ça l'est ! " souffla Sara en souriant faiblement. "Tu sais que ta… ta maman m'a faite venir ici pour que je me repose et que j'aille mieux ?"

Lindsay fit un signe de la tête.

"Je pense… je pense que je suis complètement guérie maintenant."

"Est-ce que tu nous laisses ?"

Sara resta bouche bée devant la question inattendue de Lindsay : "Je… je…" bégaya t'elle.

"Tu n'aimes pas vivre ici ?"

Le coeur de Sara était au bord de l'explosion lorsqu'elle vit l'air lugubre de Lindsay.

"Oh non, ma chérie, j'aime être ici ! Mais ce n'est pas ma maison. Tu comprends Lindz ?"

"Ca pourrait devenir ta maison à toi aussi si tu voulais." Dit simplement Lindsay, comme seule une enfant pouvait le faire. "J'aime t'avoir ici ! Et maman aussi aime que tu sois là !"

Non, elle n'aime pas ça, ta maman n'aime pas me savoir chez elle depuis l'autre soir – Soupira silencieusement Sara. "J'aime vivre avec vous, moi aussi chérie. Mais si je reste qui prendrait soin de ma maison ?"

Lindsay se jeta alors à son cou : "Je ne veux pas que tu partes ! "

Sara ravala un gros sanglot jusqu'au fond de la gorge. "Je viendrai te voir ! Et nous pourrons jouer à des jeux vidéo… je viendrais te chercher bientôt et nous irons à la nouvelle arcade de jeux. Et tu peux venir me rendre visite chez moi autant de fois que tu le voudras." Dit-elle en caressant tendrement les cheveux de Lindsay avec ses doigts.

"Mais je ne veux pas que tu partes !" répéta Lindsay avec force.

"Lindsay…"

"Non, non et non ! Je me fiche des arcades et des jeux vidéo, je ne veux pas que tu partes ! "

"Lindz…"

" Fais comme tu veux, je m'en fiche ! J'ai l'habitude, tout le monde s'en va ! En premier Papa et maintenant toi ! Mais ça m'est égal !" crira Lindsay en lâchant soudain Sara pour se tourner vers son écran et commencer à taper furieusement sur les touches.

"Lindsay, je…" Sara commença sa phrase mais ne put la finir. Elle voulait lui expliquer qu'elle ne l'abandonnait pas, que les choses redevenaient simplement comme avant. Mais la fillette avait la fureur des Willows gravée sur son visage et Sara n'avait pas la force pour continuer. C'était meilleur ainsi… décidément elle n'était pas de taille à lutter contre les femmes de cette famille

"Au revoir Lindz, je veux… je… tu vas me manquer." Dit Sara avant de sortir sentant les larmes lui brûler les yeux.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tout était allé à une vitesse surprenante une fois sortie de la chambre de Lindsay...

Le taxi était arrivé rapidement et aida Sara à charger ses sacs dans le coffre. Catherine lui avait bien proposé de la raccompagner mais la grande brune avait poliment refusé, et la CSI plus âgée n'avait pas insisté. Leur rapport était tendu et quelque peu maladroit, et Catherine savait qu'il suffirait d'un rien pour que les semaines de paix qui avaient régné entre elles ne soient plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Les au revoir avaient été rapides… Il n'y avait eu aucune étreinte, aucune larme, et aucun long discours de gratitude. Lindsay n'était même pas sortie de sa chambre pour dire au revoir à Sara et la brève tentative de Catherine pour persuader sa fille de sortir s'était soldée par un échec.

Catherine regarda le taxi disparaître au coin de la rue et plonger dans la circulation de Vegas. Elle savait qu'elle aurait pu dire quelque chose au moins un mot… un mot qui aurait arrêté Sara, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Cela lui aurait pris seulement une minute pour dire la vérité à Sara et la grande brune serait encore ici, dans sa maison. Mais elle n'avait pu le faire, pour la bonne et simple raison que cette minute aurait chamboulé sa vie.

Elle resta donc là à regarder Sara s'éloigner… puis elle fixa la rue déserte et après quelques minutes elle rentra chez elle en essayant d'ignorer la sensation humide qui se déplaçait sur sa joue, ainsi que cet étrange sentiment de se retrouver à nouveau seule… toute seule.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cela avait pris un temps fou à Sara pour manoeuvrer à travers son appartement. L'intérieur était sombre, ombragé par de lourds rideaux sur les fenêtres. Elle trouva bizarre cette impression de vide qui régnait dans ses murs, c'était comme si le désordre était partout. Elle n'avait pas eu cette impression quand elle était venue avec Catherine et Nick pour récupérer quelques affaires.

Elle prit ses sacs et les posa dans sa chambre. Même la chambre lui semblait en désordre, c'était comme si quelqu'un avait joué avec ses affaires mais ne les avait pas remises à leur place. Sara se fit une note mentale « Penser à demander à Grissom ce qui s'était passé ici ! »

Son frigidaire était vide, à l'exception d'un pot de beurre de cacahuètes. Il n'y avait plus rien non plus dans les armoires de la cuisine, à part une boite de fèves et une autre de soupe. Affamée mais pas vraiment charmée par ce qu'elle avait trouvé, Sara se saisit de ses clefs de voiture, et se dirigea vers un café-restaurant pas loin de chez elle.

Le café-restaurant était désert, mais rien d'étonnant vu l'heure. Sara prit un siège dans un coin et commanda. Son omelette arriva rapidement et Sara l'attaqua de bon appétit. Mais bien vite son esprit fut occupé par autre chose que par son déjeuner un peu trop cuit.

Elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour les relations humaines. Ni pour les aventures sentimentales d'ailleurs ! Elle avait bien eu quelques flirts au collège mais la plupart du temps elle n'avait eu aucune attente de ses relations sans lendemain. Parfois elle avait essayé de faire en sorte que ça marche quelques temps mais les tests n'avaient jamais été concluants. Cependant, elle savait à quoi s'en tenir les choses avaient toujours été claires ! Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé, ni même ce que cela était supposé signifier.

Sara avait attendu toute la nuit le retour de Catherine mais elle s'était refusée de l'appeler de peur de passer pour quelqu'un de possessif et nerveux. Mais quand ce matin, elle avait ouvert la porte à une Catherine saoule, dire qu'elle avait été choquée était un doux euphémisme.

Après cela, elle n'avait plus rien contrôlé. Quelqu'un de plus agressif n'aurait peut-être pas laissé Catherine s'en tirer comme ça, aussi facilement. Catherine aurait dû fournir quelques explications, voire quelques excuses pour son comportement. Bien que les questions fussent abondantes dans l'esprit de Sara, elle n'en avait posé aucune, elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir entendre les réponses qu'aurait apportées Catherine, si toutefois elle s'était décidée à lui parler.

Sara avait trouvé plus digne de paraître froide et distante que de montrer à la petite blonde qu'elle l'avait blessée. Et elle était sûre que le nœud qui s'était formé au fond de son estomac aurait disparu dans quelques jours. Oui, elle en était certaine…

 ** _Chapitre Vingt Six_**

Le chagrin fait malheureusement partie de la vie. Ce qui est intéressant, c'est de voir que les gens ne le gèrent pas de ma même façon. Quelques-uns se morfondent sur leur sort pendant des jours et des jours, d'autres ont recours à la drogue ou à l'alcool comme compagnon. Pendant que d'autres essaient tout simplement de ne pas y penser, de faire semblant et de s'occuper l'esprit.

Le week-end était arrivé à grands pas pour Sara et Catherine. Et chacune faisait de son mieux pour ne pas penser à l'autre. Pendant que Sara s'était lancée dans un rangement minutieux et frénétique de son appartement, Catherine, elle, avait décidé de canaliser ses sentiments autrement. Elle avait rendez vous tout le week-end avec des charmeurs égocentriques, juste pour passer le temps, juste pour un soir, pour une nuit… pour oublier, ne plus penser à rien qu'à l'instant présent.

Nancy ne pourrait pas arrêter Catherine mais elle ne voulait pas que Lindsay soit là pour assister à ça ! Elle avait donc pris la fillette avec elle et son fils, pour un petit week-end de pêche. Mais avant son départ elle avait bien prévenu sa soeur que son comportement avec les hommes devait s'être calmé avant qu'ils soient revenus de leur petit voyage.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps avant que tout le labo soit au courant du déménagement de Sara. Tout le monde était au courant que la grande brune était rentrée chez elle. Catherine n'avait répondu à aucune de leurs questions les laissant ainsi sur leur faim.

Les garçons avaient donc décidé d'aider Sara à se réinstaller correctement chez elle. Pendant que Nick et Sara avaient nettoyé le sol, Greg avait préparé le repas et les avait tous étonnés par ses talents culinaires.

Après sa confession sincère à Catherine, Grissom avait eu beaucoup de temps pour penser. Et il avait compris qu'il devait attraper Sara avant qu'elle ne glisse loin de ses mains. Il lui avait prêté des livres, des auteurs qu'il savait qu'elle aimerait, et après les avoir lu Sara et lui avaient passé de longues heures à en débattre.

Il aimait la façon qu'avait Sara d'aborder les choses, elle ne jugeait pas les autres, et c'était ce qu'il aimait en elle.

Après plusieurs jours, Grissom avait donc décidé de se lancer avec Sara.

Nick et Greg étaient en train de se chamailler dans un coin de la cuisine, alors que Sara finissait son déjeuner.

Entre deux morsures sur son pain grillé, Grissom demanda à la grande brune : "Sara, est-ce que tu aimerais dîner avec moi ce soir ?"

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils : "Grissom, nous mangeons ensemble presque chaque jour."

"Non, je voulais dire à l'extérieur, juste toi et moi pour dîner."

Elle arrêta sa tasse à mi-chemin de ses lèvres et leva ses sourcils. "Est-ce que tu m'invites pour sortir ? C'est un rendez vous ? "

"Si tu veux appeler ça comme ça " dit il dans un haussement d'épaules inconfortable.

"Et comment appelle-tu ça ?" demanda t'elle le regard amusé.

"Je… je l'appellerais un… rendez vous " murmura Grissom dans un sourire affecté.

Sara gloussa : "Alors nous avons un rendez-vous !"

Gil n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il ne s'était pas imaginé une seule seconde que ça serait si facile : "Tu es sûre ?"

"Pourquoi est-ce que je ne le serai pas ?"

"Je ne sais pas… est-ce que tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi ?"

"Gris, je suis amnésique pas stupide. Je sais parfaitement pourquoi les gens ont des rendez vous."

" Je ne voulais pas dire que tu été stupide, je…."

"J'avais compris, en plus si je me souviens bien, ça ne sera pas notre premier rendez vous"

"Non, c'est un fait… mais le premier remonte déjà à loin, tu été encore étudiante "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Et donc une date avait été arrêtée… Grissom avait pris grand soin que cette soirée soit spéciale. Et ce n'était pas peu dire qu'il avait fait de nombreux efforts, le romantisme n'avait jamais été son fort mais il avait fait son maximum pour que Sara passe une bonne soirée en sa compagnie. C'était ce soir qu'il voulait confesser ses sentiments à Sara. Sa connaissance sur les comportements humains lui avait soufflé qu'un tel aveu avait besoin d'un environnement élégant, sensible, poétique. Il avait donc réservé dans un restaurant hindou, connaissant le penchant de Sara pour les délicatesses exotiques, il savait que ce serait parfait.

"C'est vraiment agréable." Dit Sara en scrutant le décor autour d'elle

Grissom rougit : "Merci."

"Je n'aurais jamais deviné que tu étais si… euh…" Sara cherchait son mot

"Prévenant ?"

"Romantique." Le corrigea t'elle

"Je suis romantique, Sara."

"Ouais, d'une façon très intellectuelle tout de même " lui dit elle dans un sourire

"Quel genre de romantique est-ce que tu aimes ?" demanda t'il

"L'intellectuel me convient très bien."

Grissom grimaça : "Je ne t'aurais jamais imaginée si flatteuse."

" Je ne le suis pas." Dit-elle en prenant une petite gorgée de son Merlot. "Les fleurs étaient superbe, vraiment très belles ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as choisi des iris ?"

"Ils représentent sagesse et valeur. Ils veulent dire aussi que tu es une amie très spéciale." Expliqua t'il en rapprochant sa main doucement de celle de Sara pour lui effleurer les doigts

"Je ne savais pas que le langage des fleurs t'intéressait aussi."

"Cela n'a rien à voir avec ça, c'est plus pour le symbole" Il sourit. "Mais je dois admettre, que ce n'était pas mon idée. C'était celle de Catherine."

Sara faillit s'étouffer avec son verre et regarda Grissom fixement : "Catherine ? "

"Oui, j'avais acheté des roses quand elle m'a dit que je devrais prendre quelque chose qui montre vraiment ce que je ressens pour toi."

"Pourquoi est-ce que Catherine t'aurait dit ça ?"

"Parce qu'elle connaît le langage des fleurs ! Il n'a pas de secret pour elle ! "

"Est-ce que ce dîner était son idée aussi ?" demanda Sara amère.

"Sara, pourquoi est-ce que se serait le cas ?" répondit Gil quelque peu blessé, il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait leur conversation.

" Parce qu'elle savait… elle était au courant au sujet de notre rendez vous"

" Ok, je sais que toutes les deux vous avez des problèmes mais…"

"Nous n'avons pas de problèmes." Nia brusquement Sara

"D'accord."

"Nous avons juste quelques désaccords" précisa t'elle

"Sara, j'ai dit d'accord."

Elle soupira : "Pourquoi est-ce que nous parlons de ça ?"

"Bien, alors changeons de sujet puisque tu ne veux pas en parler !"

"Est-ce qu'elle savait que ces fleurs étaient pour moi ?" Questionna soudain Sara.

"Oui, elle le savait…"

"Est-ce qu'elle a dit quelque chose ?"

"Oui, elle m'a dit que les roses étaient une mauvaise idée."

"Non…" Elle secoua la tête. "À part ça "

" Pas grand-chose…"

"Pas grand-chose ? Mais elle a dit autre chose alors…"

Grissom plissa les yeux. "Oui mais je pensais que nous ne devions plus parler de ça ? "

"Je suis juste curieuse…"

"Je vois ça..."

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose pour sa défense. Et juste à cet instant quelque chose au fond de la salle attira son attention. Elle pivota rapidement la tête. Un groupe d'hommes bien habillés venait juste d'entrer. Et derrière eux un homme aux cheveux noir corbeau lissés en arrière dans une queue de cheval leur emboîtait le pas. Visiblement il ne les accompagnait pas, il se décala un peu… La cicatrice qu'il portait en dessous de sa lèvre fut le déclic pour Sara… le voile d'ombre qui flottait sur sa mémoire se déchira.

Elle s'était levée si soudainement qu'elle en avait presque fait tomber son verre de vin sur la table. Grissom s'était levé à son tour.

"Sara, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?"

Mais elle n'avait pas pris la peine de lui répondre et marchait déjà à grands pas vers l'homme à la cicatrice. L'homme remarqua rapidement son approche et se figea quelques secondes sur place. Il reprit soudain ses esprits et se dirigea à toute allure vers la porte de sortie. Sara accéléra le pas à son tour, évitant de justesse une collision avec un serveur.

Le type devant elle marchait de plus en plus vite. Sara commença alors à courir pendant qu'elle criait à l'homme devant elle de s'arrêter. Il tourna la tête pour vérifier la distance qui les séparait et accéléra encore un peu son allure. Sara entendit Grissom qui lui emboîtait le pas mais la jeune femme ne l'attendit pas, elle savait que si le grand brun arrivait jusqu'à la rue, elle n'aurait aucune chance de le rattraper.

Soudainement, quatre policiers surgis de nulle part sautèrent sur le grand brun et le plaquèrent sur le sol. Il releva alors la tête et croisa le regard de Sara… La grande brune plongea son regard dans le sien et le soutint avec courage.

"Sara, qu'est qui t'as pris ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? " Demanda Grissom qui était enfin arrivé à sa hauteur.

Elle se lécha distraitement les lèvres. " C'est lui…"

" Lui qui ?" questionna Grissom un peu confus.

" C'est lui qui m'a attaquée." Répondit Sara

Ses yeux noisette venaient de s'élargir… elle venait d'être frappée par ce qu'elle venait de dire… elle se souvenait de lui…

Oui elle se souvenait !...


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapitre Vingt Sept_**

Tout autre homme aurait été frustré ou en colère que son rendez vous se termine de cette façon. Mais pas Grissom, pour lui son travail était sa vie. Il n'avait pas hésité une seconde et avait immédiatement appelé son équipe et leur avait ordonné de les retrouver au laboratoire DÈS QUE POSSIBLE.

Sara frissonnait dans sa robe de velours rouge… Grissom l'avait alors couverte avec son manteau et ils avaient pris la voiture de Gil pour se rendre au laboratoire dans le plus grand silence. Il y avait des tonnes de questions qui avaient germé dans l'esprit de Sara, des questions qui avaient besoin de réponses…

Grissom fut heureux de trouver Nick, Warrick et Greg dans son bureau dès son arrivée.

" C'était quoi cette urgence Gil ?" demanda Warrick tout en observant la grande brune arriver derrière leur superviseur "Sara ?"

"Nous avons attrapé le type qui a attaqué Sara." Expliqua Grissom " Et elle l'a reconnu…"

"Qui est ce ?" demandèrent Nick et Warrick en dévisageant Sara d'étonnement

"C'est… c'est…" Sara était perdue, elle n'arrivait plus à articuler, tous ses souvenirs étaient remontés si violemment à la surface qu'elle avait du mal à tout gérer

"Comment est-ce que ça s'est passé ?" demanda Warrick.

Grissom se tourna alors vers Sara. "Est-ce que tu es prête à tout nous dire ?"

"J'aimerais d'abord un café" dit Sara en souriant faiblement. "Mais pas un de la réserve privée de Greg, je ne voudrais pas le mettre de nouveau en colère"

"Hé, hé, c'est vrai que la dernière fois j'étais un peu en colère contre toi… et mais attends un peu… tu t'en souviens ?" demanda Greg en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Sara lui fit un signe de la tête.

Les mâchoires de Greg étaient prêtes à s'écrouler sur le sol : "Est-ce que je rêve ? Oui, je dois rêver ! Tu te souviens enfin ! "

"J'espère pour toi que cette fois tu as une bonne raison pour me traîner hors de mon rendez vous, Gil, parce que sinon…" grogna Catherine. Mais le reste de sa phrase fut oublié dès qu'elle vit Sara.

Grissom mit alors tout le monde au courant de la situation. Entre-temps le capitaine Brass les avait rejoints au labo.

"Le nom du type est Dreyfus Lascif. Il a déjà été arrêté auparavant pour vol avec agression." les informa Brass

"Greg et Sara, vous restez dans mon bureau. Nick et Warrick, vous vous occupez de sa maison. Catherine et moi allons voir ce que Mr Dreyfus a à nous dire "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Vous plaisantez ? Vous ne pouvez pas garder mon client sous prétexte qu'une amnésique vient de se souvenir de lui en le croisant dans un restaurent." Répliqua sèchement l'avocat de Dreyfus.

"En tout cas c'est suffisant pour obtenir un échantillon d'ADN de Mr. Dreyfus '." Assura Brass

"J'ai ne vous donnerais rien ! " cracha Lascif.

"Les choses peuvent se passer de deux façons monsieur Dreyfus… soit vous coopérez et on utilisera la manière douce, soit nous aurons recours à la manière forte !" dit Grissom tranquillement.

" Allez vous faire foutre ! "

Catherine n'avait pas dit un mot depuis son entrée dans la pièce. Elle faisait de son mieux pour garder son calme. Chaque fois qu'elle imaginait Dreyfus Lascif qui portait la main sur Sara, ses veines se mettaient à bouillir de colère.

"Écoutez, moi bien espèce de paumé " dit elle en s'avançant jusqu'à lui "Vous avez physiquement agressé un membre du laboratoire de la police scientifique de las Vegas, et je ne parle même pas des homicides. Vous êtes bon pour que l'état vous plante une longue aiguille dans le bras, vous êtes un homme mort si vous refusez de parler "

"Homicide ? Je n'ai commis aucun meurtre." Répondit Lascif en sueur.

"Mlle Sidle a une version différente de l'histoire !" dit Brass d'un ton menaçant

"Hé, attendez, attendez… je vais parler."

"Lascif, je vous recommande de ne pas…" commença son avocat.

"Taisez-vous." Aboya Lascif "J'ai rencontré un mec qui m'a payé, moi et mon pote pour tuer la personne qui fouinerait dans cette chambre de motel. Il a dit que je devrais la tuer mais je ne voulais pas le faire ! Je l'ai simplement amochée un peu pour être sûr qu'elle comprenne le message. Je n'ai tué personne."

"Qui était l'homme qui vous a payé ?" demanda Grissom

"Je… je ne sais pas c'est Max qui a négocié avec lui."

"Max ? Est-ce que c'est l'autre type qui s'en est pris à Melle Sidle ?" questionna Brass

"Ouais."

"Où est-ce que nous pouvons trouver ce Max ?"

"Il passe ses journées au casino Le Palms ! Vous le trouverez facilement il zone toujours avec une bande de motards… Tout ça c'était l'idée de Max, je n'ai fait que le suivre sur ce coup là ! C'était son idée !"

"Bien sûr ! Et je suppose que c'est lui qui a violemment déplacé vos poings sur le visage de ma collègue ! Vous n'y êtes pour rien non plus !" cracha Catherine avec colère.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Greg fixait nerveusement les « animaux de compagnie » de Grissom. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais compris pourquoi son responsable avait une telle fascination pour les tarentules.

"Décontracte toi Greg, elles ne vont pas te mordre " grimaça Sara.

"Ouais, mais tout de même c'est étrange de garder des insectes comme ceux-là dans son bureau "

"Ce n'est pas plus étrange que le jour où tu as mis un pantalon jaune fluo pour venir bosser !" Gloussa Sara

" Ok, point pour toi ! Mais j'aurai préféré que tu ne te souviennes pas de ça ! Maintenant que tes souvenirs sont revenus tu n'as pas fini de me chercher des poux ! " Soupira le jeune homme

" Tu étais si mignon avec ton pantalon, un vrai bourreau des cœurs !" se moqua gentiment la CSI

"Mais ma parole tu flirtes avec moi ? Vite quelqu'un, donnez-moi un appareil photo. J'ai besoin de capturer ce moment Kodak ! "

"Tu sais que je pourrai facilement te pousser pour que tu sois tout près des amies de Grissom."

"Je suis effrayé ! " dit Greg en feignant la terreur "Mais au fait ! Pourquoi es tu habillée de façon si sexy, cette robe est waouhhhh ! "

"J'avais un rendez vous…"

" Sara ! Étant donné que le célibataire qui te conviendrait le mieux, et j'entend par là moi, n'était pas avec toi ce soir, je dois accepter douloureusement que tu étais sortie avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Qui ?" Demanda Greg en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

"Grissom." Répondit Sara impassible.

Greg recula sous le choc. " Grissom ? Notre Grissom ? Notre insecte–aimant-CSI, Grissom ?"

"Le même."

"Et bien…" Greg ne savait plus quoi dire. Il ne savait plus quoi penser non plus. Il s'était rendu compte que les relations entre Sara et Grissom étaient tendues depuis déjà longtemps ! Mais apparemment les deux CSI avaient décidé de régler le problème. Beaucoup de choses changeaient ici au labo.

Grissom ouvrit alors la porte… et Greg sursauta comme pris en faute

"Sara, tu es prête ? Je crois que c'est le moment de tirer les choses au clair "

Sara pâlit avant de faire un signe de la tête et de marcher vers la porte, suivie de Greg qui ressassait encore ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

Ils avaient choisi la salle de pause pour se réunir, cela donnait une tournure moins officielle, moins intimidante à cette discussion. Une table ronde et des chaises avaient était disposées.

Sara s'était assise entre Greg et Warrick. Nick avait pris la chaise près de Greg et Brass occupait la chaise de l'autre côté du grand brun. Grissom faisait directement face à Sara. Catherine quant à elle, s'était assise de façon à rester hors de la ligne de vue de Sara.

Avant d'aller dans la salle de pause, Greg avait discrètement attrapé Catherine.

"Catherine, en toute sincérité, je ne pense pas que tu devrais venir avec nous"

Catherine était prête à lui hurler dessus quand elle se rendit compte de combien de courage il avait fallut au jeune CSI pour lui dire ceci.

"Je sais ce qu'elle va dire et je suis prête à l'entendre ! Je suis prête à lui faire face." Répondit Catherine dans un sourire blessé

"Il y aura de l'hostilité et de la colère entre vous deux. Tu n'as pas besoin de ça, et elle non plus, ne vous infligez pas ça ! " Implora presque Greg.

"Et quelle raison est-ce que je pourrais donner aux autres pour justifier mon absence alors que vous serez tous là ? Si Sara doit me montrer du doigt, alors je suis prête pour ça. Je pense que je le mérite de toute façon." Murmura tristement Catherine.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous installés et que chacun eu sa tasse de café Grissom prit la parole : "Sara, tu peux commencer."

"D'abord je veux que les choses soient claires je… je n'ai pas retrouvé cent pour cent de ma mémoire, beaucoup de choses sont encore floues."

"C'est ok. Parle-nous de ce qui te reviens " dit Brass calmement

"Je me souviens clairement de mon agression et des événements qui y ont mené"

Greg jeta un bref coup d'œil sur Catherine qui avait gardé son regard fixé sur le sol.

"Je me souviens que le type que je cherchais est le même que celui qui m'a attaquée."

" D'accord mais commence pas le début Sara. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es allée là-bas ?" demanda Grissom

Les sourcils de Sara se froncèrent légèrement le temps qu'elle mette sa réponse en forme "Nick et moi travaillions sur le cas d'Aliyah Badem." Dit-elle lentement. " Ensuite tu m'as enlevé le cas." Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Grissom. " Pour le donner à… à…" Sa gorge se serra "Catherine… "

"Oui c'est vrai" le visage de Grissom était fermé

"J'avais pris des notes… et les indices m'avaient conduite à un certain Jordanie Burke, le frère de Joseph." Elle se pinça les lèvres. "Il avait une chambre dans ce motel."

" Le motel où Lascif et Max t'ont agressée ?" demanda Warrick. Sara fit un signe de la tête.

"Je ne connais pas leurs noms mais je reconnaîtrais leurs visages sans peine. Je suis allée voir si je trouvais Jordanie Burke mais j'ai trouvé la chambre vide. J'ai dit au directeur du motel que j'étais une CSI et que j'avais besoin de fouiller cette pièce. Il s'est conformé et n'a pas demandé de mandat. J'ai commencé à chercher des indices… euh… quand ce type m'est tombé dessus. Il était petit et robuste avec une tête rasée. Je lui ai montré mon badge et je lui ai demandé s'il était Jordanie Burke. Il a pris son pistolet et m'a dit de partir. Je ne sais pas exactement comment c'est arrivé, mais je me suis retrouvée en train de me battre avec lui. Nous luttions au sol quand son partenaire, le type à la queue de cheval, est arrivé. Le petit m'a frappée dans l'estomac pendant que le type à la queue de cheval me tenait les mains dans le dos. C'est quand la porte s'est ouverte une nouvelle fois que j'ai vu Greg." Elle se tourna vers le jeune CSI

" Il a essayé de te sauver, il a voulu te venir en aide, mais ces types l'ont frappé lui aussi." Marmonna Nick les mâchoires serrées.

Sara reprit : " Je sais oui… puis ils m'ont mise dans une voiture, m'ont attachée les mains et ont conduit pendant plusieurs kilomètres. Pendant tout le temps où j'étais avec eux, le type à la queue de cheval me frappait, il n'a pas arrêté une seule seconde ! Et puis il a fini par utiliser la crosse de son pistolet pour frapper mon visage." Sara grimaça. Plus personne ne parlait

"Qu'est qui s'est passé ensuite ?" fini par demander Brass.

"Ils se sont arrêtés quelque part. Ils m'ont frappée de nouveau et… ils sont partis. Ils m'ont laissée là ! Je pense que j'ai entendue le bruit d'un second moteur avant de perdre connaissance quelques secondes. Après ça, vous connaissez la suite…" Sara poussa un profond soupir, avant d'examiner la mine sombre de ses collègues.

"Quel fils de pute ! Je jure que j'aurai leur peau…" cria Nick qui s'était levé.

"Nick, asseye toi. Nous les bouclerons mais calme toi !" Grissom était lui-même furieux mais il contrôlait sa rage.

"Sara, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu es allée là-bas ? Ce n'était plus ton affaire et en plus tu es partie seule, sans personne pour te couvrir."

Sara fixa son regard sur Grissom : "Je me suis replongée dans mes notes pendant ma pause et j'ai trouvée quelque chose ! J'ai cherché Catherine et Greg pour les prévenir mais je n'ai pas réussi à les trouver ! Alors j'ai pris la décision d'y aller seule ! J'avais peur que Jordanie Burke ne prenne la poudre d'escampette, il fallait faire vite alors je me suis rendue là bas ! "

Grissom n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il restait bouche bée devant l'aveu de Sara. Quand il retrouva enfin sa voix, elle n'était plus qu'un mélange de colère et d'incrédulité. "Est-ce que tu as perdu la tête ? Tu t'es mise en danger pour ça. Un CSI n'est jamais supposé se rendre sur le lieu d'un crime sans un agent de police avec lui. En plus ce n'était même pas ton affaire Sara. Tu n'avais rien à faire là bas ! Toutes les preuves qu'on aurait pu trouver pour les meurtres en série sont irrecevables à cause de toi ! Et pour couronner le tout tu as été gravement blessée "

"Je sais." Marmonna Sara

"Tu sais ?! Alors à quoi penser tu Sara en allant là-bas ?" hurla presque Grissom

"Grissom, je pense que tu devrais te calmer ! On devrait en rester là pour cette fois " dit Brass en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

"Je ne veux pas me calmer, Jim ! Sara, tu aurais dû attendre que Catherine soit revenue. Tu aurais dû lui dire où tu allée ! C'est elle qui était en charge de l'affaire, de plus elle est ta supérieure ! Si Greg ne t'avait pas poursuivie nous n'aurions jamais su où tu étais passée !"

"Je suis désolée, Grissom." Murmura la grande brune

"Rentre chez toi Sara ! " dit il avant de quitter rapidement la pièce

"Je t'accompagne…" Lui dit doucement Nick.

Sara lui fit un simple signe de la tête.

Greg et Catherine restèrent assis là, muets, bien trop bouleversés par ce qui venait de se passer pour pouvoir encore réagir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nick et Sara étaient arrivés au parking quand Catherine courut jusqu'à eux.

"Nick, est-ce que tu peux me laisser seule une minute avec Sara, je voudrais lui parler ?"

Le grand brun jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Sara, avant de lui dire : " Je t'attends dans ma voiture ! Tu te souviens laquelle c'est maintenant !"

Sara lui sourit et lui fit un signe de la tête.

Quand Nick eu disparu de leur vue, Sara regarda Catherine. Elles ne s'étaient pas parlées depuis le jour où Sara avait déménagé. Ces quelques semaines à vivre ensemble leur semblaient désormais très loin, c'était un peu comme une autre vie.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" demanda la jeune CSI d'un ton froid.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas dit la vérité à Grissom ?"

Catherine voulait savoir.

"Aussi loin que va ma mémoire, je lui ai dit la vérité."

"Sara, regarde-moi, ce n'était pas ta faute si tu es allée là bas toute seule. C'était…"

"Je ne veux pas parler de ça avec toi !" affirma fermement Sara.

"Sara…"

Mais la grande brune s'était déjà mise en route pour aller rejoindre la Tahoe de Nick, laissant une Catherine désarmée derrière elle.

 ** _Chapitre Vingt Huit_**

Les décisions que vous prenez dans la vie ne sont jamais ni blanches ni noires, il y a toujours un revers à une médaille ! Certaine fois vous prenez une décision en pensant que c'est la meilleure, qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution et que dans le fond ce n'est pas grave si vous avez été blessé puisque c'était la bonne décision… la seule !

Après que Catherine ait vu Sara partir avec Nick, elle rentra chez elle. Elle savait que Sara était têtue, combinez cela avec sa fureur et vous obtenez un mélange d'irrationalité et d'instabilité. Catherine ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Sara avait menti à Grissom. La décision de la grande brune de ne pas dire la vérité à Grissom avait sauvé Catherine de terribles représailles. À part Greg, personne ne saurait jamais pourquoi Sara était partie toute seule à ce motel. Elle devrait être soulagée. Mais au lieu de ça son esprit l'accablait encore et encore ! Elle ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre qu'à Sara.

Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées, de clarifier un peu tout ça dans son esprit, Catherine enfila sa veste et se dirigea droit sur sa voiture. Elle conduisit longtemps… pour finalement se garer sur un parking qui lui était vaguement familier. Elle était tout près de l'appartement de Sara.

Catherine prit un moment pour rassembler ses esprits, lissa ses cheveux avec ses doigts et alla frapper sur la porte qui lui faisait face depuis déjà quelques minutes.

La porte s'ouvrit après le deuxième coup…

Les cheveux de Sara étaient ébouriffés et ses yeux étaient presque injectés de sang. Catherine entendit alors une douce musique… du jazz.

"Quelle partie de _Je ne veux pas parler de ça avec toi_ tu n'as pas compris ?" marmonna Sara une fois le choc passé d'avoir trouvé Catherine à sa porte.

"Est-ce que je peux entrer ?" demanda Catherine qui refusait d'abandonner la partie si facilement.

" Je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi ! Tu m'as accueillie pendant presque un mois, je peux bien te faire entrer quelques minutes ! Tu connais le chemin " dit Sara en s'écartant.

Catherine se glissa rapidement à l'intérieur et referma la porte.

"Sara, je suis désolée." Commença par dire Catherine.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de tes excuses. Si tu es venue pour ça tu peux repartir chez toi ! " Répliqua Sara en croisant les bras sur son torse.

" Est-ce que tu veux bien écouter ce que j'ai à te dire ?! "

"Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire ! Donc je vais nous faire gagner du temps à toutes les deux, je n'éprouve aucune rancune envers toi pour ce que tu as fait !" dit Sara d'un ton glacial

Catherine avala difficilement : "Je sais que j'ai eu tord… ce que j'ai fait était mal "

"C'était plutôt ce que tu n'as pas fait qui était mal."

"Oui, je sais… j'aurais dû écouter Greg ! J'aurais dû donner suite à tes notes et ne pas te les renvoyer si facilement." Admit Catherine "Mais tu m'avais tellement poussée à bout Sara que…"

"Oh, donc maintenant c'est ma faute ?!"

"Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire !" dit Catherine en baissant la voix. "Je disais juste que parce que nous nous étions disputées un peu plus tôt… je, j'ai pensé que tu essayais de te venger de moi et que c'est pour ça que tu étais partie seule."

" Tu ne manques pas d'imagination et je me courbe devant ton humilité" répliqua Sara dans un sourire d'acier.

"Sara, j'essaie de m'excuser !" Catherine faisait un effort surhumain pour maîtriser sa colère.

"Et je t'ai déjà dit que je n'ai pas besoin d'excuses. Par conséquent, je ne vois pas ce que tu fais encore là ! "

" Tu as raison, je ne devrais pas être ici ! C'était une énorme erreur. Je pensais que nous étions des amies…" murmura Catherine aigrement.

"Des amies ?" Sara laissa sortir un rire amer. "Nous n'avons jamais été amies, Catherine ! La raison pour laquelle tu m'as ouvert la porte de ta maison, pour t'occuper de moi, c'était ta culpabilité. Cela t'aidait à te sentir mieux ! Tout ça n'avait rien à voir avec moi, tu as fait tout ça pour toi et toi seule ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec l'amitié, parce que toi et moi n'avons jamais été amies ! Tu as eu pitié de moi Catherine voilà tout, rien de ce qui s'est passé n'a vraiment de valeur ! "

" Pitié ? Pas de valeur ?! Tu crois vraiment que tout ce que nous avons partagé, c'était par pitié ?! " Catherine n'aurait pas été plus choquée et meurtrie si Sara avait craché sur elle. " Tu penses que ma fille a commencé à t'aimer par pitié ? Tu penses que l'affection de Lindsay pour toi n'a aucune valeur ?! Est-ce que tu crois que toutes les confidences que je t'ai faites sur mon passé c'était par pitié ? Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que je suis restée à t'écouter me parler de ta famille par pitié ? Et tous ces moments de rire, de joie que nous avons partagé ça n'a aucune valeur ? "

"Une illusion, un sous-produit de ta pitié pour moi sans aucun doute."

"Comment est-ce que tu peux dire une chose pareille ?" dit la petite blonde l'œil brillant de rage

"Catherine, tu devrais t'en aller. Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. J'aimerais pouvoir dormir à présent, j'ai vraiment besoin de dormir ! "

"Mais…"

"Si tu veux m'expliquer tous les problèmes, tout le dérangement que je t'ai causé pendant le temps où j'étais chez toi, je le comprendrai ! J'ai mangé tous les jours, tu m'as fournie de l'eau et de l'électricité, tu n'as qu'à me faire une facture et je t'enverrai un chèque"

Catherine ne s'était pas rendue compte de ce qu'elle faisait jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie la trace rouge de sa main sur la joue de Sara.

Le temps venait de se suspendre… Elle essaya de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais son cerveau et le reste de son corps ne lui obéissait plus.

Les yeux de Sara étaient enragés, brûlants de colère…

"Sors de ma maison." Hurla t'elle

"Sara, je n'ai pas fait…"

"Dehors ! Maintenant ! Autrement, je jure devant Dieu, que je ne serai pas responsable de ce qui risque d'arriver !" la prévint Sara.

Catherine avait disparue de la vue de la grande brune en une seconde. Sara était si pleine de colère, qu'il était impossible de la calmer, la petite blonde n'arriverait pas à lui parler. Alors quoi qu'elle ait à lui dire, cela devrait attendre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max n'avait pas été bien difficile à trouver… et il avait admit sans peine qu'il s'en était pris à Sara. Mais malheureusement il n'avait été d'aucune aide à Brass concernant les homicides. Max affirmait n'avoir jamais rencontré le type qui l'avait payé pour le job et que l'argent promis était arrivé un beau matin sur son compte. Brass avait donc mis ses hommes sur le coup, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de pister le transfert de fonds.

La nuit suivante, Catherine s'était rendue dans le bureau de Grissom. Il regardait les murs quand elle entra

"Plus rien à faire ? Si tu veux je peux partager ma paperasse avec toi !" Plaisanta t'elle

Gil sourit faiblement : "Est-ce que je peux t'aider ? Tu voulais quelque chose, Cath ?"

Elle joua alors nerveusement avec l'ourlet de sa manche : "C'est au sujet de ce que Sara nous a dit hier."

"Oui et alors qu'est qui ne va pas ?"

"Elle a menti ! "

Grissom cligna des yeux : " A quel moment a t'elle menti ?"

"Quand elle a dit qu'elle… qu'elle ne m'avait pas trouvée ! Et que par conséquent c'était pour ça qu'elle était partie seule au motel."

Gil ne dit rien, attendant simplement que Catherine lui raconte la suite. La petite blonde lui raconta alors toute l'histoire, sa dispute avec Sara, ses notes… Le regard de Grissom était impassible. Quand elle eu finalement terminé de dire la vérité, Catherine n'eu pas la force de croiser le regard de son ami.

"Je suis si fatigué, Catherine ! Je suis fatigué de toujours jouer le juge entre vous deux. Je suis fatigué de vos querelles ! Et maintenant, vous laissez les choses monter tellement haut entre vous deux, que tu l'as laissée mette sa vie en danger ?"

"Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était en danger." Catherine ravala ses larmes. "Je… je n'étais pas rationnelle à ce moment là, j'étais en colère."

"Et Sara a presque été tuée, elle a été violemment battue, elle a perdu la mémoire, tout ça parce que tu été en colère et que tu as été incapable de réfléchir aux conséquences "

"Je suis désolée ! Si j'avais su j'aurais fait les choses autrement ! Si j'avais su je serais allée là-bas avec Sara, je ne l'aurai pas laissée seule ! Je n'aurai pas abandonné Sara… Oh Grissom, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de la blesser." Dit-elle en pleurant

"Malheureusement tu l'as fait…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cette nuit là, Sara ne trouva pas le sommeil… Elle était bien trop contrariée pour ça !

Elle n'était pas capable de fermer les yeux sans que ses pensées ne la ramènent vers Catherine et leur violente bagarre. Elle pouvait encore sentir la finesse de la paume de Catherine contre sa joue…

Pendant de longues heures, Sara avait bouilli de colère. L'image de Catherine faisait bouillonner son sang. Et puis les souvenirs de jours plus heureux passés auprès de la petite blonde avaient pris le pas sur sa colère.

A présent Sara était remplie de honte…. Et de colère à son égard face à sa propre bêtise. Le corps tout entier de Sara était en feu, et sa tension montait dangereusement, elle devait se lever pour occuper son esprit !

Il n'y avait rien à la TV, sauf des comédies et des vieux films en noir et blanc que Sara avait déjà vu au moins cent fois chacun.

Elle essaya alors de se concentrer en lisant un livre mais les mots ne semblaient pas vouloir pénétrer son esprit. Elle décida alors de travailler. Elle prit une feuille de papier et écrivit chaque détail qui lui revenait concernant le tueur de l'éclipse. Elle essaya d'exclure de son cerveau la petite voix ricanante qui lui disait que Grissom n'accepterai jamais ses notes.

La plus grande partie de sa mémoire lui était revenue mais elle devait avouer qu'elle avait encore quelques souvenirs qui lui manquaient : par exemple, elle ne se souvenait pas du moment précis où elle était devenue CSI de Niveau 3, elle ne se souvenait pas non plus des indices exacts qui l'avaient menée au motel de Jordanie Burke.

Plus tard, entourée de ses livres, son cahier sur son genou Sara travailla d'arrache pieds pour décoder les notes qui étaient inscrites sur ses feuilles. Elle y mit autant de ferveur que lorsqu'elle solutionnait peu à peu un problème de math.

Elle n'avait pas entendu la sonnette la première fois, ce ne fut que la seconde fois qu'elle attira enfin son attention. Surprise, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Il était 3 heures du matin. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens qui venaient chez elle à cette heure ci. Mais si elle voulait être honnête avec elle-même, en règle générale elle n'avait pas beaucoup de gens qui venaient la voir tout court dans son appartement.

Elle se rendit dans sa chambre et en rapporta son Glock. Elle le glissa sous sa chemise, avec une main autour de la gâchette. Sara entrebâilla alors la porte avec la chaîne. Elle fut soulagée et surprise de trouver Grissom devant sa porte.

"Est-ce que je peux entrer ?" Demanda t'il

Sara ouvrit la porte : "Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ?"

"Je suis désolé de venir si tard sans t'savoir appeler d'abord." Il paraissait énervé et un petit peu secoué.

Sara posa alors sa main sur son bras : "Viens à l'intérieur ! Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose ?"

"Non, je suis encore en service ! Mais ce que j'ai à te dire ne prendra pas longtemps. "

Sara plia ses bras sur sa poitrine et attendit la suite.

"C'est au sujet de… ton accident."

Sara soupira : "Ecoute Grissom, je sais que j'ai eu tort et que j'aurais dû dire à Catherine que…"

"Oui… Mais je comprends aussi pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait." Il se rapprocha d'elle "Catherine m'a dit la vérité."

Le silence tomba entre eux, chacun attendant que l'autre dise quelque chose.

Finalement, ce fut Sara qui parla la première : "Oh… Bien d'accord."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne n'as pas dit la vérité ? " Il chercha ses yeux.

"Je ne voulais pas que tu sois obligé de choisir entre elle ou moi ! Une petite semaine de suspension ne me fera pas de mal, j'aurai le temps de réfléchir comme ça ! Ça m'aidera sûrement à me calmer !"

"Je sais ce qui va t'aider : le travail." Dit Grissom en inclinant la tête.

Sara fronça les sourcils : "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

"Je te veux dans le laboratoire, Sara ! J'ai besoin de toi pour cette affaire " Sa main hésita un instant avant de toucher doucement l'épaule de Sara : "J'ai besoin de toi…"

"Comme une collègue ou comme une amie ?"

"Ni l'un ni l'autre." les yeux de Grissom s'assombrirent "J'ai besoin de toi comme… quelque chose de plus dans ma vie ! "

"Grissom ?" Elle le regarda incertaine

"Sara, je sais que j'ai déjà mis le désordre dans nos rapports. Je pensais que je pourrais fuir loin de mes émotions, de mes sentiments pour toi et que notre relation resterait purement professionnelle. Mais contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, je suis un être humain !" dit il dans un sourire sombre. "J'ai laissé passer ma chance avec toi et tu es libre de me dire que j'arrive trop tard. Je veux juste que tu saches que… tu as beaucoup comptée pour moi… tu comptes pour moi Sara."

"J'admets que j'étais… attirée par toi." Dit Sara avec soin. "Je… seulement voilà… maintenant…" Elle cherchait les mots justes pour lui expliquer.

"Je comprends." La coupa rapidement Grissom "Je n'exerce pas la moindre pression sur toi. J'avais juste besoin de te le dire, je n'attends rien de ta part."

Elle couvrit la main de Gil avec la sienne : "Je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de te dire merci pour le dîner de l'autre soir. C'était merveilleux et je sais à quel point tu déteste tous ces rendez-vous extravagants. Mais cela m'a fait très plaisir de manger hindou"

"Je ne déteste pas, enfin pas avec toi Sara " Il sourit.

"Encore merci "

"Cela sone comme si je t'avais fait la plus grande des faveurs."

Sara se murmura intérieurement– Tu n'as pas idée.

"Je pense que toute femme serait flattée. Nous devrions le refaire un jour."

Gil fut étonné : "Tu veux dire un autre rendez-vous aussi extravagant ?"

"Un rendez-vous oui ! Je me soucie peu de savoir s'il sera extravagant ou non "

"Je… je…J'aimerai cela. Que dirais tu d'un déjeuner ?"

Elle força son sourire. " Cela me semble très bien ! "

"Parfait ! Va dormir un peu ! Et souviens toi, je t'attends demain soir au labo"

 ** _Chapitre Vingt Neuf_**

Sara se sentait comme si elle marchait au ralenti dans les couloirs du laboratoire. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée de reprendre son poste. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle était idiote. C'étaient des gens avec qui elle avait travaillé pendant six ans qui arpentaient ces couloirs, ils n'avaient aucune raison de se montrer méchants ou agressifs avec elle. Tout allait bien se passer !

Elle percuta alors Hodges qui sortait de son laboratoire à toute allure. Sara se crispa, attendant sagement que son collègue lui lance une de ses plaisanteries arrogantes dont il avait le secret, mais à sa grande surprise il n'en fit rien, lui sourit et Sara trouva ça encore plus étrange que son sens de l'humour. Elle obtint exactement la même réaction de la part d'Ecklie. A la place de son "bonjour" froid habituel il lui sourit et la salua gaiement.

Elle reconnut alors la musique rock qui ne pouvait venir que du laboratoire de Greg.

"Tu sais Greg, ton choix de musique me dérange sérieusement ! Enfin si on peut appeler ça de la musique, je ne suis pas sûre que Marilyn Manson soit vraiment de la musique ! " dit Sara en entrant dans le labo d'un air affecté.

"Finalement quelqu'un qui est d'accord avec moi." Dit Nick en entrant juste derrière la grande brune "Hé Sara, bienvenue à la maison."

" Et Nick surveille tes mains ! Pas question que tu l'embrasses avant moi ! " dit Greg en sautant de son siège "Je suis le chevalier en armure d'argent qui a essayé de la sauver des griffes de ces sales types "

"Je me demande qui a vraiment eu besoin d'être sauvé." Dit Nick en roulant des yeux.

"Gamins " soupira Warrick en arrivant, il sourit à Sara. "Heureux de te retrouver "

Sara lui donna sourire, un sourire très chaleureux : "C'est agréable d'être ici ! "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara avait tout de suite repris ses points de repère et n'avait pas tardé à reprendre ses recherches sur Jordanie Burke, elle fouilla les moindres détails de sa vie.

En apparence, Jordanie Burke avait été un étudiant moyen. Il avait reçu un diplôme de génie automobile et s'était fait embaucher par un garage local. Il était plutôt du genre discret, personne ne lui connaissait de vie amoureuse.

Sara fut frappée par le fait que Jordanie n'avait plus émis de chèque et ne s'était pas présenté à son emploi depuis l'accident de son frère. C'était comme si, lorsque Joseph fut mort Jordanie était mort à son tour.

Pour permettre à Sara de bien reprendre ses marques et de ne pas être trop chamboulée le premier jour, Grissom ne lui avait pas assigné de nouveau cas. Elle travaillait uniquement sur l'affaire du tueur de l'éclipse. Il passait la voir fréquemment pour être sûr qu'elle allait bien.

Si Sara avait été surprise par son comportement un peu étrange, elle ne l'avait pas montré. Fut un temps où elle aurait été flattée de toute l'attention qu'il lui portait mais cela remontait déjà à loin… à très loin, pensa t'elle dans un sourire.

Elle surprit alors quelque chose d'étrange dans le regard de Nick, Warrick et Greg. Grissom venait de s'asseoir tout près d'elle et les garçons avaient souri… Warrick lui avait souri comme l'aurait fait un grand frère, l'un de ces sourires qui voulait dire qu'il était heureux pour elle.

Comme pour Catherine… Catherine lui avait déjà souri de cette façon… mais Sara n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait bien penser la petite blonde. Elle n'avait pas encore vu sa collègue depuis qu'elle était revenue. D'après Greg, Catherine avait été assignée à un double meurtre à Henderson

Sara fut quelque peu soulagée de ne pas être obligée d'affronter Catherine tout de suite. Bien qu'une infime partie d'elle était déçue, elle aurait aimé apercevoir la petite blonde quelques secondes. Avant de se laisser de nouveau submerger pas ses émotions, Sara se plongea de nouveau dans son travail.

Sara savait déjà que toutes les victimes avaient le même point commun, chacune était originaire, ou avait des parents originaires du pays où avait eu l'éclipse. Mais Sara savait qu'il devait y avoir une façon plus directe de les relier les unes aux autres. Tous ses indices la ramenaient toujours aux frères Burke. Les hommes de Brass avaient découvert que le compte sur lequel on avait versé l'argent pour Max et Lascif avait été ouvert sous le nom de Joseph Burke. Le problème était que ce frère Burke était mort et l'autre manquait à l'appel. Ils étaient pourtant les deux principaux suspects dans cette affaire.

Sara essaya pendant de longues heures d'établir un lien entre toutes les victimes mais ce fut peine perdue ! Elle avait besoin de faire une pause, elle avait besoin d'un café. Elle s'étira longuement une fois en salle de pause, elle prit une tasse de café et se dirigea de nouveau vers son labo…

Une fois dans le couloir, Sara aurait juré qu'on venait de l'appeler. Elle regarda les couloirs autour d'elle mais elle ne vit personne. Fronçant les sourcils, elle continua sa marche quand le cri se fit de nouveau entendre. Sara remarqua alors qu'elle se trouvait devant le bureau de Catherine. Et le cri semblait provenir de l'intérieur, Sara vit alors une fille blonde lui faire signe.

"Lindsay !" un sourire enchanté se dessina alors sur ses lèvres. Sans penser, à ce qu'elle faisait, Sara ouvrit la porte.

"Sara !" Lindsay jeta ses bras autour de la grande brune dans une étreinte pleine de tendresse.

Sara rendit l'étreinte à la fillette. La grande brune sentit alors des larmes se dessiner dans le coin de ses yeux, elle les essuya rapidement d'un revers de manche.

"Comment est-ce que tu te sens Sara ?" demanda Lindsay " Tu m'as tellement manquée "

"Je vais bien et tu m'as manquée aussi gamine ! Comment se passent les choses pour toi Linds ? Est-ce que ça va ? "

"La maison est si vide depuis que tu n'es plus là ! Il n'y a personne pour jouer avec moi, m'aider avec mes devoirs ou me parler." Bouda Lindsay

"Ta Maman est là."

"Maman est toujours de mauvaise humeur en ce moment."

"Oh..."

" Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas téléphonée ? Tu m'as déjà oubliée ? " L'accusa Lindsay.

"Bien sûr que non !" Sara se rapprocha de la fillette pour une autre étreinte. "Mais j'ai été un peu occupée dernièrement."

"Est-ce que tu viendras me voir quand tu seras moins occupée ?" demanda t'elle.

"Je… j'essaierai " dit Sara dans un sourire "Mais toi tu peux venir me voir quand tu veux !"

"Vraiment ?" dit elle les yeux brillants

Lindsay avait les mêmes yeux bleus que ceux de sa mère, ils avaient le pouvoir de vous foudroyer sur place ou de vous réchauffer le cœur.

"Vraiment ! Tu passes quand tu veux ! "

"Je pourrais venir chez toi demain ?" Lindsay sautait d'impatience.

"Demain... ?"

"Ouais, après ma pièce de théâtre."

"Ta … oh mon Dieu, c'est ta pièce de théâtre demain." Sara se frotta le front. "J'ai totalement oublié."

"Et je veux t'inviter." Dit Lindsay en lui tendant un petit carton d'invitation.

"Je…" Sara saisit la carte "Merci, Lindsay."

" Tu viendras dis ?"

" Je ferais de mon mieux …" lui dit Sara dans un sourire

"Et alors après nous irons chez toi ?"

"Bien sûr, si ça te fait plaisir "

"Alors c'est parfait ! " répondit Lindsay un sourire rempli de satisfaction sur les lèvres

 ** _Chapitre Trente_**

Catherine salua quelques parents qu'elle avait reconnus et leur sourit. La plupart d'entre eux étaient des couples. Mais cela ne gêna pas la petite blonde.

Ce soir était un grand soir ! L'école Alexander Dawson avait toujours accordé beaucoup d'importance à son département d'art et ce soir c'est Lindsay qui avait le rôle principal ! Catherine avait de quoi être fière, et elle n'avait pas besoin d'un mari à ses côtés pour briller ce soir !

Elle entendit soudain Nancy prévenir Jeremy d'être sage, que c'était un soir important pour sa cousine. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite tous les trois dans les allées pour être placés. Un jeune garçon leur prit leur billet et leur indiqua leur place : "Troisième ligne, 62, 63 et 64." Dit-il en pointant du doigt. Catherine et Nancy lui sourirent poliment : " Merci "

Une demi-heure plus tard tout le monde était installé et les lumières se tamisèrent. Le professeur de théâtre, une femme entre deux âges, fut chaleureusement accueillie par les parents et les invités. Elle déclama alors un petit discours rapide et laissa la place à la première partie du spectacle. Laurel et Hardy entrèrent alors sur scène, le public rit de bon coeur des bouffonneries des comiques célèbres, qui pour l'occasion avaient retrouvé leurs 13 ans.

Le grand moment de la soirée était proche… Le marchand de Venise allait bientôt commencer.

Catherine s'assura une dernière fois que Nancy avait bien de quoi filmer l'événement. Le rideau se leva et une ville Italienne médiévale apparue. Au milieu de la scène, habillée en homme, un manteau à capuche et chapeau garni de plumes, une petite silhouette se déplaçait déjà

" Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis si triste… une telle tristesse n'a pas lieu d'être ! Comment l'ais-je attrapée, comment ais-je pu l'obtenir"

"C'est Lindsay !" dit Catherine d'une manière enthousiaste. Nancy fit un signe de la tête et lui sourit, en braquant toujours la caméra sur Lindsay.

La pièce de théâtre allait doucement mais Catherine était captivée par les performances. Elle n'avait jamais assisté à une pièce de théâtre Shakespearienne ! Cependant même son oeil inexpérimenté pouvait voir combien les décors ne faisaient pas _authentique_. Mais ça lui était égal… Elle était captivée par Lindsay. Voir sa fille posséder une telle confiance en elle sur la scène, savoir qu'elle avait travaillé dur pour retenir ses dialogues par cœur la remplissait de fierté.

La pièce se poursuivit et là… Lindsay rencontra un petit souci, elle buta légèrement sur sa réplique : "Par conséquent, ces chagrins et ces pertes m'ont rabattu ainsi…" Lindsay jeta un coup d'oeil à ses camardes autour d'elle. "Trompez-vous… m'a rabattu… euhh…"

C'était un vrai cauchemar pour Catherine, des murmures et des chuchotements commencèrent à s'élever dans la salle. Elle aurait voulu que sa fille regarde dans sa direction mais Lindsay cherchait désespérément sa réplique au fond de son esprit.

"Ces chagrins et ces pertes m'ont rabattu ainsi…" Lindsay répéta encore une fois.

"Lindsay, Chérie oublie la ligne et va à la suivante" se disait silencieusement Catherine, ses mains serrées l'une contre l'autre.

"M'a rabattu... je…" Lindsay se mordit la lèvre et ses genoux commencèrent à trembler.

" Mon dieu Cath, elle panique, fais quelque chose ! " murmura Nancy

Mais Catherine ne pouvait rien faire.

Poussin, regarde Maman. Regarde-moi, chérie. Tout va bien se passer, respire – Catherine avait presque oublié qu'elle n'avait pas de pouvoirs télépathiques.

C'est quand elle entendit un chuchotement à côté d'elle, qu'elle se tourna vers sa gauche, prête à défendre sa fille bec et ongle. Son coeur s'arrêta une seconde quand elle reconnu la personne assise à côté d'elle.

Sara… c'était Sara !

Elle murmura alors _Livre_ et attrapa un bout de peau sur sa main. Le regard de Lindsay s'arrêta finalement sur elle. La fillette dévisagea d'abord Sara avec confusion, en essayant de comprendre ce que la brune lui disait. Et alors ce fut le flash... Lindsay prit un souffle profond et se calma

"Ces chagrins et ces pertes m'ont rabattu ainsi j'épargnerai une livre de chair à peine sanglante pour mon créancier"

La pièce reprit alors normalement.

Les battements de cœur de Sara revenaient enfin à la normale. Pendant un moment, elle avait été presque prête à se lever et à hurler les lignes qui manquaient à Lindsay.

"Merci." Chuchota Catherine, vraiment touchée.

Sara ne la regarda même pas : " Pas de quoi "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

C'est sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements que Lindsay quitta la scène. Les lumières se rallumèrent enfin.

"Sara ?" Nancy avait été étonnée de découvrir la grande brune ici

"Salut Nancy." La salua maladroitement Sara

"C'est agréable de te voir." Dit Nancy en lui souriant, tout un jetant un regard rempli d'interrogations sur Catherine.

"Merci. Lindsay m'a donnée une invitation, donc, humm… ouais… je suis venue ! "

Un silence inconfortable tomba soudain sur elles. La salle commençait peu à peu à se vider, Jeremy commença à se faufiler, Nancy et Catherine furent donc obligées de le suivre. Sara les avait suivis en fermant la marche, ses mains à l'intérieur de sa veste. Après une heure de longue discussion avec elle-même, à savoir si elle devait venir ou non, Sara avait décidé qu'il était plus important pour elle de faire plaisir à la fillette, plutôt que de penser à ses problèmes avec Catherine. Elle avait ravalé sa fierté et était venue voir jouer Lindsay.

Lindsay arriva enfin vers eux. Catherine la prit tendrement dans ses bras et ne tarit pas d'éloges. A son tour Nancy embrassa sa nièce pendant que Jeremy riait bêtement en disant à sa cousine qu'elle avait une drôle d'allure avec des habits de garçon.

Lindsay se tourna alors vers Sara qui attendait son tour silencieusement.

"Sara, tu es venue et je t'ai déçue ! Je suis désolée… on avait pourtant bien répété, je suis désolée…" Catherine détecta une vraie souffrance dans la voix de sa fille et elle sentit son coeur gronder sourdement encore une fois.

"Déçue ?! N'importe quoi gamine. Nous faisons tous des erreurs ! Est-ce que tu sais combien de prises doivent faire certains acteurs d'Hollywood pour aligner une phrase correctement ?" Sara avait pris une expression très sérieuse : "le Théâtre c'est du direct ! Le théâtre c'est pour les vrais artistes comme toi ! "

"Tu penses vraiment que j'ai bien joué ?" demanda Lindsay avec inquiétude.

"Je penses que tu es la future étoile du théâtre. Tu étais absolument géniale " lui répondit Sara

"Merveilleux, je suis si contente ! Est-ce que nous pouvons aller chez toi maintenant ?"

Catherine grimaça : "Pardon ?"

"Sara a dit qu'on pourrait venir chez elle après la pièce de théâtre."

Nancy fut alors prise d'une toux nerveuse. "Je pense que je vais rentrer, je travaille demain ! On se voit plus tard. Sara, ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir "

Catherine attrapa alors sa sœur par le coude et l'emmena un peu à l'écart : " Tu ne peux pas me lâcher comme ça !"

"Pourquoi ça ? Je n'ai aucune envie de jouer la cinquième roue du carrosse !"

"Mais je ne peux pas aller à son appartement !" gémit Catherine.

"Ma chère sœur tu es toute seule sur ce coup là ! Ne compte pas sur moi pour te sortir de là !" dit Nancy en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner

"Merci et vive la solidarité entre sœurs ! " grogna Catherine.

Sara était déchirée, perturbée par cent désirs incompatibles à la fois ! Et elle ne savait pas quoi dire quand elle vit Catherine revenir vers elle.

"Lindsay, nous ne devrions pas déranger Sara." Marmonna Catherine à sa fille. "Elle doit être fatiguée."

"Mais elle a dit…"

"Je sais ce qu'elle a dit ! Mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu puisses l'importuner. Un autre jour, chérie, ok ?"

Lindsay gémit : "Mais… Depuis qu'elle est partie, je n'ai pas vu Sara. Et même tu ne me parles jamais d'elle."

Catherine jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Sara qui s'était agenouillée près de Lindsay et l'avait prise brièvement dans ses bras : "Catherine, s'il te plaît…" avait dit Sara en tournant ses grands yeux noisette vers la petite blonde

"Bien, je…"

"Maman, s'il te plaît !" insista à son tour Lindsay

"Je la dépose chez toi quand nous aurons fini, c'est promis" lui dit Sara

Catherine se rendit alors compte, avec déception, que l'invitation de Sara ne l'avait jamais incluse. Elle rassembla un sourire courageux et donna son accord. Elle regarda sa fille prendre la main de Sara et s'éloigner avec elle.

Catherine fit signe à sa fille et vit Sara ouvrir la porte du côté conducteur. La grande brune ne s'était même pas tournée vers elle pour lui offrir un au revoir. Le moteur gronda et la voiture partit au loin.

Catherine prit à son tour sa voiture et rentra chez elle, elle savait qu'elle était puérile mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, Sara avait seulement invité Lindsay, c'était stupide, elle n'avait pas à être jalouse d'une enfant de 12 ans… Et puis c'était normal que Sara lui préfère sa fille… Lindsay ne l'avait pas giflée elle !...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ce week-end avait été long pour Catherine vraiment très long… Lindsay n'avait pas cessé de lui demander de passer le week-end avec Sara. Depuis que la grande brune l'avait déposée devant la porte vendredi soir, Lindsay n'avait plus eu que deux mots à la bouche : Sara et l'appartement de Sara !

Ce n'était pas que Catherine n'avait pas confiance en Sara pour garder sa fille tout un week-end, elle savait que Sara adorait Lindsay et inversement. C'était juste qu'elle n'avait plus confiance en ses propres sensations, Catherine était perdue lorsqu'il s'agissait de Sara.

Les yeux de Lindsay étaient ronds comme des soucoupes pendant qu'elle racontait à sa mère comment Sara lui avait servi sont goûter sur son comptoir de cuisine, elle lui parla de son ordinateur et des jeux de Sara, elle lui parla même des livres avec des 'images' trop cool d'étoiles et de planètes. A en écouter sa fille, Catherine ne pouvait pas empêcher son estomac de se tordre de l'intérieur.

Catherine avait pensé que laisser Lindsay passer du temps avec Sara n'était pas une mauvaise idée après tout. Sa fille pourrait être le lien entre elle et la grande brune. Et peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance elles réussiraient de nouveau à se parler. Mais plus Lindsay passait du temps avec Sara, plus elle en parlait à sa mère et plus Catherine se rendait compte qu'il était dur pour elle d'oublier la brune.

Bien sûr, elle avait ses rendez vous, des tas de rendez vous. Mais chaque fois que quelqu'un la touchait, elle ne pouvait s'empêchait de penser à Sara… L'image de Sara habitait toujours son esprit dans ces moments là. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier l'étincelle qu'avait allumé Sara en la touchant.

Il lui restait son travail… Mais elle aurait été plus concentrée si elle ne cherchait pas toujours à croiser Sara dans les couloirs.

Elle y avait la télé le divertissement ultime ! Mais Catherine avait encore le réflexe de tourner la tête pour parler à Sara. Et son coeur se brisait chaque fois qu'elle découvrait qu'elle était toute seule sur le divan.

Bien sûr, il y avait sa collection de CDs, il lui restait la musique. Mais est-ce qu'elle pourrait encore écouter ces airs de la même façon, en sachant qu'elle avait entendu Sara les fredonner ?

Et toutes les fois que Catherine se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à Sara pendant quelques temps, elle commençait immédiatement à repenser à elle ! C'était un cercle sans fin…

Et laisser Lindsay passer du temps avec la jeune CSI n'aidait pas, sans aucun doute, non cela ne l'aidait absolument pas…


	5. Chapter 5

Et voilà c'est déjà la fin ! Traduire pour vous une ff Catherine-Sara fut un vrai plaisir ! J'adore cette histoire et je trouve que Honey Lynx est une auteure formidable ! J'avais donc envie de vous faire découvrir une partie de son œuvre. J'espère que vous aurez appréciez votre lecture et à bientôt !

Alex

 ** _Chapitre Trente Un_**

Grissom fronça les sourcils et se racla la gorge pour obtenir l'attention de Sara. Il l'avait enfin invitée pour leur déjeuner « exubérant ou non »

"Quoi ? Pardon ?"

"Tu n'as pas entendu ce que j'ai dit ?"

"Je suis désolée." Elle soupira "Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?"

"Sara, est-ce que quelque chose te trouble ?"

"Non"

"Est-ce que tu as parlé au Dr. Rothman ?"

"Oui."

"Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?"

"Il a dit que je faisais un petit blocage… mais que ça passerait avec le temps"

"Vraiment ?"

Elle se pinça les lèvres. "Il n'y a rien de médical là-dedans, si c'est ce tu veux savoir."

"Tu es plus distante avec moi depuis quelques temps."

"Défini distante"

"Sara ! " Grissom soupira

"Défini distante" répéta t'elle très sérieuse.

"Quand tu es avec moi, tu n'es pas avec moi ! C'est comme si tes pensées étaient ailleurs…"

"Je suppose que je suis encore un peu chamboulée." Essaya d'expliquer Sara

"Et est-ce que c'est moi qui te met dans cet état ?"

"Je… je ne suis pas sûre " admit elle "Toutes ces années où j'avais des sentiments pour toi et où tu ne m'as jamais regardée, c'est étrange voilà tout ! "

"Ce n'est pas juste Sara, j'ai toujours eu des sentiments pour toi, c'est juste que je ne savais pas quoi en faire !" protesta t'il

"Et maintenant c'est moi qui ne sais pas quoi faire."

"Est-ce que tu es fâchée contre moi ? Tu es en colère ? "

Sara réfléchit. "J'ai toujours cru que oui ! Je n'ai jamais su comment tu marchais et je n'ai jamais vraiment bien compris ce qu'il y avait entre nous. Je me suis toujours demandée si ce n'était pas une simple fascination de ma part ou s'il y a vraiment plus… mais tu as tellement tardé à te décider que je ne sais plus moi-même…"

"J'étais en conflit avec moi-même." essaya de se justifier Grissom

"Je sais et je le comprends maintenant… vraiment ! Je comprends comme c'est difficile de définir la ligne entre professionnel et personnel."

Grissom essaya d'attraper son regard mais elle ne le regardait pas. Il attrapa sa main mais le contact de Sara fut froid, presque sans réaction. La grande brune dégagea alors sa main pour commencer à jouer avec la salière posée sur la table. Ce qu'il avait suspecté était donc confirmé.

"Est-ce que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre ?"

Sara ne répondit pas. Mais la salière glissa de ses doigts et se renversa sur la table.

Grissom sentit sa gorge se serrer, pas parce qu'il était possible que Sara aime quelqu'un d'autre mais parce qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui dire en face de qui il s'agissait

"Sara ?"

"Grissom, je… Je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas chez moi ! "Dit elle les yeux brillants de larmes

"Ce n'est rien Sara… L'amour ça n'est jamais simple ! "

"Et comment est-ce que tu sais qu'il s'agit bien d'amour ?" questionna elle

"Je n'ai pas de réponse à ça. C'est juste que quelque fois…tu sais ! Voilà tout" murmura t'il sagement.

"L'amour n'est rien sauf une condition biologique humaine." Dit Sara amèrement. " Si c'était vraiment autre chose les gens seraient plus heureux, pourquoi est-ce que c'est si souvent unilatéral ?"

Grissom lui sourit : "C'est un peu comme l'histoire de la Veuve Noire. Une fois, une seule fois le mâle s'accouple avec la femelle, il tente sa chance et elle le tue. Mais imaginez, si les mâles avaient dit, ' Avoir du le sexe, veut dire que je vais mourir et je ne veux pas mourir '. Cela aurait des conséquences désastreuses pour l'espèce de la Veuve Noire." Grissom sourit sagement. "C'est pareil pour toi, tu ne sais pas si ton amour est réciproque ou pas et s'il ne l'est pas, c'est vraiment triste. Mais s'il l'est, imagine un peu les choses merveilleuses qui s'ouvriront à toi, mais pour ça il faut prendre un risque ! Je te rassure, toutes les histoires ne finissent pas comme celle de la veuve noire !"

Sara écouta sagement son monologue. Elle lui sourit à son tour… c'était plutôt drôle que Grissom ait choisi de lui parler de veuve noire, par certains côtés Catherine lui faisait un peu penser à cet étrange insecte.

"Donc, tu penses qu'aimer n'est pas inutile ?"

"Les êtres humains consacrent tant de temps et d'énergie à glorifier ce sentiment, qu'il serait dommage d'en douter. J'aime à penser que nous sommes assez intelligents pour ne pas aller nous mettre dans les problèmes et souffrir pour quelque chose d'inutile..."

Il regarda dehors un peu morose. Sara s'en rendit compte : " C'est ce que tu as ressenti pour Lady Heather ?" Ses mots sortirent avec soin.

Presque à l'instant, il plongea son regard dans le sien. La confusion et alors la douleur jaillirent dans ses yeux.

"Je crois que nous faisons fausse route tous les deux ! Je pense que je n'ai jamais été réellement amoureuse de toi, enfin pas comme une femme peut aimer un homme ! Je te voyais plutôt comme un mentor, une figure paternelle. Un complexe d'Œdipe tardif en somme. "

"Oui sûrement " admit il honnêtement.

"Peut-être que… l'exemple de la Veuve Noir peut être utilisé pour toi aussi, hmm?"

"Peut-être."

Les choses étaient mises au clair à présent, et chacun d'eux savait exactement à quoi s'en tenir. Grissom jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre : "C'est presque l'heure du changement d'équipe nous devrions y aller ! Est-ce que tu te sens prête pour sortir sur le terrain ce soir ?"

"Oui prête ! " Répondit-elle.

"Parfait, j'aurai peut-être besoin d'aide ce soir ! Catherine a pris un jour de congé et Greg a la grippe."

"Pourquoi est-ce que Catherine a pris un jour de congé ?"

"Quelque chose au sujet de Lindsay… une inscription dans un cours de danse demain matin tôt."

Cours de danse ? – Pour quelle raison ce renseignement la troublait ? Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le dire. Sara secoua la tête, et essaya de se calmer.

J'ai vraiment besoin de cesser de toujours penser aux femmes Willows – se dit Sara – Bon, disons que je peux penser à la plus jeune Willows ! Mais continuer de penser à sa mère est une vraie torture il faut vraiment que j'arrête ça, absolument ! Pour la paix de mon esprit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara se sentait revivre, elle aimait se trouver sur les lieux d'un crime. Elle était à peine arrivée qu'elle sentait déjà le frisson et l'excitation qui l'envahissaient toujours lorsqu'elle cherchait des indices. Elle pouvait entendre Warrick se déplacer autour d'elle et prendre des photos du mort.

"Pauvre type, il a dû être frappé par la malédiction du _million de dollars_." Dit-elle à haute voix

Warrick secoua la tête avec tristesse lorsque Sara brandit un ticket gagnant devant ses yeux

"Les gens ordinaires viennent à Vegas pour devenir riches mais la plupart d'entre eux finit ruiné ou pire… mort ! " Marmonna-t-il.

Après avoir relevé les échantillons nécessaires et avoir pris de nouveau quelques photos, les deux CSI s'étaient mis en route pour retourner au labo. Sur le chemin, Warrick avait demandé à la grande brune si elle avait progressé sur l'affaire du tueur de l'éclipse.

"Malheureusement je n'arrive plus à avancer ! Et je sais que d'ici quelques jours on va m'ordonner de refermer cette affaire ! Et en mon âme et conscience je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je sais qu'à la prochaine éclipse solaire, il recommencera. C'est tellement frustrant… À présent je comprends ce que Catherine a dû ressentir la première fois ! " Gémit-elle.

"Ce n'est pas facile pour toi, Sara… Peut-être que tu as plus de mal à cause de ton accident, la perte de mémoire joue peut-être un rôle dans tout ça ! Il faut que tu reprennes les indices calmement : Les signes, la signature, n'importe quoi qui pourrait mettre un lien entre les victimes…"

"Attends une seconde !" dit Sara en mâchonnant son ongle de pouce comme chaque fois qu'une pensée ou une idée commençaient à émerger dans son esprit. "Quelque chose concernant les victimes… quelque chose…"

"Sara ?" Warrick était confondu.

"Warrick, est-ce que tu pourrais rouler un petit peu plus vite ?"

" Bien sûr que je pourrais " lui dit-il dans un sourire "Mais je doute que cela plaise à Ecklie. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"J'ai besoin de vérifier un truc dans mes dossiers ! J'ai cette sensation d'avoir manqué quelque chose"

"D'accord, alors accroche toi !" Dit le CSI en donnant une pointe d'accélération soudaine en faisant un demi-tour sur la droite

Sara s'accrocha à sa ceinture de sécurité comme si sa vie en dépendait.

"Où est-ce qu'on va ?" Demanda-t-elle en constatant que ce n'était pas le chemin pour le laboratoire.

"On va prendre un raccourci" lui dit-il en lui offrant un clin d'œil

"Pas vers ma tombe, j'espère ! "

Le véhicule allait de plus en plus vite, il s'engouffra soudain sur une piste sablonneuse. Sara ferma les yeux, essayant de ne pas penser aux pauvres animaux qui risquaient de passer sous leurs roues.

En moins de deux minutes Warrick avait réussi à rejoindre l'autoroute principale.

Sara respira de nouveau et se tourna vers son collègue : "Bon travail."

"Oui m'dame ! Merci m'dme" Il grimaça.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Plusieurs dossiers recouvraient le bureau de Sara, elle les avait tous ouverts pour pouvoir les comparer les uns avec les autres.

" Merde !" Elle le dit si fort que les techniciens qui marchaient dans les couloirs marquèrent un arrêt pour la dévisager.

" Tout va bien Sara ?" Demanda alors Warrick.

"Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai manqué ça ! Je suis si stupide."

"Tu es loin d'être stupide ! Qu'est-ce que tu as manqué ?"

"La danse " cria-t-elle.

Le sourcil du CSI se dressa, il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait lui dire sa collègue.

"Toutes les victimes avaient pris des cours de danse avant d'être assassinées. Ce salaud à du les repérer lors du premier cours, pendant qu'elles passaient l'évaluation de niveau pour savoir quelle classe intégrer et…" Sara s'arrêta. La peur venait de l'envahir, tout son corps venait de s'engourdir, elle venait de penser à quelque chose…

"Warrick, est-ce que Catherine a des origines européennes ? "

Warrick fut déconcerté par ce changement si soudain dans la discussion. Il ne voyait franchement pas pourquoi Sara s'intéressait soudainement aux origines de sa collègue. Mais il avait appris à ne plus poser de questions lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses deux collègues féminines… Il réfléchit un instant et secoua la tête.

"Non, pas que je sache ! Mais si je me souviens bien Eddy avait des origines irlandaises, par sa mère je crois ! "

" Merde !" Cria-t-elle en laissant tomber le dossier qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

 ** _Chapitre Trente Deux_**

"Bordel Catherine, réponds à ce fichu téléphone ! " Marmonna Sara qui ne recevait aucune réponse à son appel, sauf celle de la sonnerie continue du téléphone.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un sait où est cette classe de danse ?" Demanda soudain Nick très inquiet

"Elle ne me l'a pas dit." Répondit Grissom.

"Je vais chez Catherine avec un peu de chance elles seront encore là-bas" dit Warrick en se précipitant hors du labo.

"Allo, Catherine ? "

Tout le monde se figea dans le laboratoire n'écoutant plus que la voix de Sara.

"Mon Dieu, Catherine où es tu ?"

Catherine ne répondit pas tout de suite, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se remettre du choc d'avoir entendu la voix de Sara

"Sara ?"

"Dis-moi seulement où tu es ! "

"Je suis… je suis au _Dîner de Joe_ , je prends un café. Pourquoi ?"

"Où est Lindsay ?"

"Elle passe son évaluation pour des cours de danse"

"Est-ce qu'elle est seule ?"

"Oui." Catherine devenait nerveuse "Sara, tu m'effraies. Que ce que tu as ?"

"Catherine, où se déroule cette évaluation ?" demanda Sara en essayant de rester calme

"C'est au 21-340 Weston Rue Est. Sara, est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qui se passe ?" hurla-t-elle.

"Catherine, vas-y tout de suite ! Et attends-nous, nous arrivons avec les voitures de police."

" La police ?" dit-elle alarmée " Mais pourquoi faire ?"

"Écoute-moi…" Sara se mouilla les lèvres. "Toutes les victimes du meurtrier de l'éclipse faisaient partie d'un cours de danse. La classe était au… 340 Rue Weston Est."

Elle entendit soudain Catherine suffoquer

"Cath…" Elle ne l'avait pas appelée comme ça depuis bien longtemps…" Cath… nous arriverons bientôt, nous serons bientôt là ! Attends-nous, n'y va pas seule…"

" Putain ! Merde ! " Sara n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de jurer quand elle avait entendu que la petite blonde avait raccroché. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur les intentions de Catherine, elle était sûre que la petite blonde s'était déjà précipitée là-bas et qu'elle ne les attendrait pas bien sagement au pied de l'immeuble. Si Catherine ne se montrait pas prudente, pour la première fois le tueur de l'éclipse risquait de faire deux victimes…

Les cinq CSI s'étaient précipité hors du laboratoire…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le ciel était chargé de gros nuages lourds qui menaçaient de céder, le temps était gris à cette heure matinale. La Rue Weston était strictement déserte, il était encore bien trop tôt pour que les habitants de Vegas aient pris possession de cette rue.

Brass et deux de ses hommes avaient ouvert la marche et étaient montés dans le bâtiment. Derrière lui, Sara et Warrick. La grande brune avait ses doigts solidement refermés sur son pistolet. Dès leur arrivée, ils avaient tout de suite repéré la Denali de Catherine garée devant le bâtiment.

' Le numéro de la salle est bien 21 ?" chuchota Brass dans l'oreille de Sara.

Elle fit un simple signe de la tête.

Brass repéra alors rapidement la pièce concernée. À mesure qu'ils s'approchaient, Sara pouvait sentir la tension dans ses muscles. Elle n'avait jamais tiré sur personne et elle espérait qu'elle n'aurait jamais à le faire. Mais si elle devait en arriver là elle n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde.

Brass allait donner ses ordres quand il entendit des voix s'élever derrière la porte. Il échangea un rapide regard avec Warrick et Sara. Warrick plaça alors un doigt sur ses lèvres et s'approcha furtivement de la porte en plaçant une oreille sur celle-ci. Brass fit de même.

Sara était suffisamment près pour pouvoir entendre elle aussi, les nerfs de son cou se tendaient les uns après les autres.

" Laissez-la partir et nous pourrons passer un accord ! " C'était la voix de Catherine

"Un accord ? Vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous croire." Lui répondit une voix virile "J'ai commis de nombreux meurtres, s'ils m'attrapent rien ne me sauvera de la mort ! L'état me plantera une aiguille dans le bras tout simplement ! "

" C'est tout ce qu'il mérite !" Marmonna Brass.

"Elle ne vous a rien fait, elle est innocente, laissez-la s'en aller et prenez-moi à sa place "

"C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin d'elle… Parce qu'elle est innocente ! Votre sang est bien trop souillé pour plaire à notre Seigneur. Grâce à elle, les maux du monde seront moins lourds à porter."

Sara resserra ses doigts autour de son arme. Elle sentait les officiers s'agiter derrière elle.

"Vous pensez vraiment que vous vous sortirez de cette histoire sans problèmes ?" lui demanda Catherine en faisant un pas dans sa direction

"Ne bougez plus ou je la tue, et si je la tue maintenant, je serai obligé de sacrifier une autre jeune fille ! Et je préférerais éviter ça !"

"Prenez-moi à sa place" lui dit Catherine d'une voix implorante

Il rit. "Vous n'avez pas écouté un mot de ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure ! Mais puisque vous avez tellement envie de mourir… ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez mourir. Votre fille sera mon sacrifice à Dieu… mais vous… Je vais aimer vous tuer... Je serais fier de vous tuer car lorsque j'en aurai fini avec vous j'aurai purifié le monde de l'âme du Diable."

Derrière la porte, Brass devait faire un choix, il savait que ce fou furieux n'hésiterait pas à tuer Catherine et sa fille… Et il le ferait très bientôt. C'était un grand risque à prendre mais il devait le faire, ils ne pouvaient plus attendre.

Brass prit Sara par le coude et la tira sur le côté, loin de la porte. Une fois satisfait de la distance, et étant sûr que personne ne les entendrait Brass lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Sara fronça les sourcils et alors fit un signe de la tête. Elle serra les mâchoires et rangea son pistolet…

Brass fit alors signe à Warrick et à ses hommes de reculer pour rester hors de vue. Warrick jeta un regard inquiet sur Sara mais obéit à Brass sans rien dire.

Sara s'avança vers la porte et frappa de toutes ses forces, en hurlant d'une voix perçante : "Yo Freddie! Ouvre espèce de gros tas de merde, je sais que tu es là ! Est-ce que tu pensais vraiment que tu allais pouvoir te tirer en me laissant seule avec les gosses ?! Ouvre cette putain de porte, il faut qu'on parle tous les deux !"

Il y eut d'abord un long silence puis la porte s'ouvrit enfin…

"Qui êtes vous ?" demanda l'homme en dévisageant Sara.

"Vous n'êtes pas Freddie ?! " Ses yeux brûlaient de colère.

"Non je ne suis pas la personne que vous cherchez ! " Dit-il en commençant à refermer la porte, Sara glissa alors son pied pour l'empêcher de se refermer.

C'est alors que Brass et ses hommes surgirent.

"Police de Las Vegas, ne bougez plus !"

Tout se passa très vite, l'homme pointe alors son pistolet sur l'un des officiers et lui tira dessus.

" Faites monter les ambulanciers ! Nous avons un blessé" hurla Warrick.

Brass se jeta alors sur l'homme et le plaqua au sol à l'aide de ses hommes.

Sara s'était alors précipitée dans la pièce... La première chose qu'elle avait vue était Catherine couchée sur le sol. Ses cheveux blonds collés ensemble par du sang. Alarmée, Sara s'était précipitée vers elle. Elle écarta délicatement les cheveux de Catherine pour pourvoir mieux voir cette vilaine blessure qui la préoccupait. Un rapide coup d'oeil lui indiqua que la blessure n'était pas fatale. L'entaille était suffisamment profonde pour avoir fait perdre connaissance à la petite blonde mais pas assez pour la tuer.

Sara vit alors Lindsay dans un coin. La fillette était inconsciente et ligotée.

"Tu t'occupes de sortir Lindsay d'ici. Je m'occuperai de Catherine." Lui dit Warrick en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle.

Sara courut alors libérer la fillette. Lindsay tomba dans ses bras aussi molle et flasque qu'une poupée de chiffon. Il était clair qu'elle avait sûrement été droguée lourdement. Mais Sara ne put s'empêcher de souffler, elle n'avait détecté aucune trace de coup sur l'enfant.

Les minutes qui s'écoulèrent leur parurent longues et rapides à la fois… Les ambulanciers étaient montés chercher les blessés. Et Catherine et Lindsay étaient à présent dans une ambulance, Grissom qui était resté au pied de l'immeuble les accompagna jusqu'à l'hôpital

Brass quant à lui, passa les menottes à l'homme qui venait d'être interpellé

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Catherine avait vite repris connaissance, et avait exigé qu'on lui fasse le moins de points de suture possible, elle avait également demandé qu'on lui prescrive le strict minimum pour les anti-douleurs.

Après quelques examens, les docteurs avaient conclu qu'aucun produit mortel n'était passé dans le système de Lindsay et comme pour leur donner raison, une heure plus tard, la fillette avait ouvert les yeux.

Rassuré, sachant que Catherine et Lindsay n'étaient plus en danger, Grissom avait retrouvé son équipe au labo. Le type qu'ils avaient arrêté, d'après le bureau des identifications, était un certain Willis Rookman, aucune adresse personnelle n'était enregistrée à ce nom. Grissom envoya donc Warrick et Nick là où ils l'avaient arrêté, les deux CSI retournèrent donc dans la salle de danse. C'était pour l'instant la seule chose dont ils disposaient.

Sara quant à elle accompagna Brass en salle d'interrogatoire.

Willis Rookman les dévisagea… Ses yeux étaient d'un azur tranchant et n'avaient pas quitté Sara une seule seconde, depuis le moment où elle était entrée dans la salle. Son expression était calme.

"M. Rookman, comment allez vous ? " Demanda Brass, mais le ton qu'il avait employé laissait bien entendre qu'il ne se souciait pas le moins du monde de son bien-être, sa question était une simple entrée en matière.

"Je vais bien officier." Murmura Rookman avec mépris.

"Capitaine ! Capitaine Brass."

Mais Rookman ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il avait tourné son attention vers Sara : "Vous êtes vraiment très belle " murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque

Sara n'ouvrit pas la bouche… Elle n'essaya même pas de le contrarier. Elle n'avait aucune envie de parler à cet homme. La seule chose qu'elle désirait c'était qu'on lui injecte du poison dans les veines, elle était même prête à se porter volontaire pour le faire.

"Est-ce que vous alliez tuer Lindsay Willows ?" demanda alors Brass.

"Oui." Répondit tranquillement Rookman.

"Vous avez quelque chose contre Catherine Willows ?"

"La mère ? Non. Elle n'était même pas supposée être là… Lindsay n'était pas non plus supposée mourir aujourd'hui. Mais sa mère a surgi de nulle part alors j'ai dû accélérer mes plans."

"Vraiment vous n'alliez pas la tuer ? Et vous ne vous êtes jamais intéressé à Catherine ? " dit Sara en lui jetant un regard dur.

L'homme soupira : " Je ne m'intéresse pas au diable… Mon plan était déjà prêt de longue date. Le seigneur m'en soit témoin cette petite ne doit pas mourir aujourd'hui ! "

"Pourquoi voulez vous la tuer ?"

"Tuer ? C'est un terme bien sévère. Vous dites tuer et nous pensons immédiatement… oooh à une infraction odieuse. La vérité c'est que nous tuons tout le temps ! Les arbres et les animaux pour la nourriture, pour le plaisir, pour le luxe."

"Vous avez juste franchi une ligne… Vous avez tué des êtres humains."

" J'appellerais plutôt ça : faire le travail de Dieu " Un premier signe d'émotion traversa alors le visage de Rookman. Le premier depuis que Brass et Sara étaient entrés dans la pièce.

"Dieu vous a demandé de tuer des fillettes et des adolescentes innocentes ?" répliqua Sara en fronçant les sourcils.

"Le Seigneur m'a demandé de les sauver, de les sauver de cette existence misérable qui les attendait. Il a demandé que je les secoure de l'influence satanique de cette génération ! Je les ai simplement aidées à trouver Dieu. A présent elles sont en paix ! "

"Et vous avez fait ça parce qu'une petite voix dans votre tête vous l'a ordonné ?" demanda Brass en essayant d'éliminer toute trace de sarcasme dans sa voix.

"Capitaine Brass, vous êtes un incrédule. Je ne vous blâme pas ! La plupart des gens dans votre profession le sont. Vous êtes censés faire régner l'ordre et la justice. Mais ce sont les vrais partisans comme moi qui font le travail de Dieu"

Sara roula ses yeux au ciel : "Vous étiez un brillant étudiant dans les Sciences Astronomiques. Et vous essayez de nous faire croire que d'un seul coup vous êtes devenu un fanatique de Dieu ? Allez, essayez encore je suis sûre que vous pouvez faire mieux ! "

"Les Sciences sont devenues hérétiques ! Elles défient Dieu à chaque instant ! La science ne comprend pas que notre seigneur n'a pas besoin de prouver son existence ! Il est là voilà tout ! "

"Pourquoi choisir l'éclipse solaire ? Cela sonne plus comme une influence du culte satanique ! Rien à voir avec la messe habituelle du dimanche " répliqua Sara

"Est-ce que vous saviez qu'à l'heure où notre Seigneur Jésus-Christ a été crucifié, il y avait une éclipse solaire ?" Il sourit d'un air victorieux devant l'expression du visage de Sara et Brass "Mais bien sûr, je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous le sachiez."

" Et c'est pour ça que vous vous êtes mis à faire n'importe quoi ?" demanda Sara.

"Jésus s'est sacrifié pour purifier le monde de ses péchés. Mais ça n'a servi à rien ! Les gens l'ont oublié, déçu, trahi. C'est alors qu'il s'est adressé à moi et qu'il m'a demandé de sauver le plus de jeunes âmes possibles."

"Vous pensez qu'il cherche à nous faire croire qu'il est complètement fou, et qu'il n'est pas responsable de ses actes. Que c'est Dieu le fautif ?" demanda Sara à Brass une fois à l'extérieur de la salle.

Il jeta un dernier regard de dégoût sur la salle derrière lui : "C'est possible. L'influence des médias instruit nos criminels ! Grâce à ça ils savent comment éviter la prison, ou diminuer leur peine"

"Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ? " soupira-t-elle

" Nous plus rien… C'est à la cour d'en décider à présent !" Dit-il en secouant la tête

"J'espère juste que Nick et Warrick auront trouvé quelque chose, pour que ce sale type pourrisse en prison"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?" demanda Grissom assis sur une chaise en métal juste à côté du lit de Catherine.

"Ma tête résonne comme si j'avais un boy's band qui jouait en continu dans mon crâne et je ne parle même pas de la centaine de fans qui hurle derrière." Gémit-elle "Mais à part ça, je pense que je vais bien."

"Et Lindsay ?"

"Elle va bien, elle était là il y a quelques minutes encore. Les docteurs sont venus la chercher pour lui faire un contrôle sanguin. " Le visage de Catherine s'assombrit alors "Où est-il ?"

"En salle d'interrogatoire ! Jim et Sara sont avec lui."

"Sara a finalement résolu l'affaire n'est ce pas ? Elle l'a fait ?"

Grissom lui fit un signe de la tête.

"Je ne pense pas que je te l'ai déjà dit mais…" Catherine sourit. "Tu as fait preuve d'un sacré jugement…Tu savais que Sara serait un membre indispensable pour le laboratoire… Et pour notre équipe !"

" C'est une bonne CSI, elle est intelligente et dévouée c'est ce qui la rend si précieuse"

"Ouais."

"Je suis heureux que pour une fois tu sois d'accord."

Elle soupira : "Gil... pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'a pas suspendue pour avoir mis la vie de Sara en danger ?"

Il se pinça les lèvres : "J'allais le faire... Mais je me suis dit que cela ne résoudrait pas les choses. La vraie offense était envers Sara. C'est elle qui avait besoin de tes excuses."

" Elle n'en veut pas… J'ai essayé de lui parler, mais elle ne veut rien entendre ! " Dit Catherine en baissant la tête.

"Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi elle a menti l'autre jour ? Tu sais pourquoi elle ne t'a pas impliquée dans son accident ?" demanda Grissom

Catherine secoua la tête dans une réponse négative.

"Est-ce que tu lui as demandé ?"

" Elle m'évite… Elle me parle à peine, Gil."

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'évite ? Que s'est il passé ?"

"C'est quoi ça, le jeu des 1000 questions ?" Répondit Catherine frustrée.

" Non c'est juste que je voulais savoir"

" Eh bien je ne peux pas te répondre… Parce que je ne sais pas"

Il secoua la tête. Il lui sourit et caressa doucement sa main avant de se lever de son siège. Grissom s'apprêtait à partir, lorsque arrivé à mi-chemin de la porte il s'arrêta : "Catherine ?"

Elle leva la tête et croisa son regard, il la fixa avec douceur : " As-tu déjà pensé que ce n'était pas d'excuses qu'avait besoin Sara… mais qu'elle avait simplement besoin de toi ? ..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 ** _Chapitre Trente Trois_**

"Sara, je crois que tu vas adorer ça !" Annonça Nick en entrant dans le laboratoire.

"Dis-moi que tu as quelque chose pour que Rookman croupisse en prison jusqu'à la fin de sa vie." Dit-elle en levant les yeux de son microscope.

"Oh oui... J'ai même mieux"

Sara releva ses sourcils, son collègue avait piqué sa curiosité.

"J'ai fait une comparaison de l'échantillon d'ADN de Rookman dans le CODIS " dit Nick en faisant une pause, pour ménager quelque peu ses effets. " Et devine quoi ? Il était dans la base de données."

"Il a déjà un dossier criminel ?" Sara fronça les sourcils, l'enthousiasme de Nick était compréhensif.

"Il est dans le fichier… inscrit sous le nom de Joseph Burke."

Sara cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme pour être sûre qu'elle avait bien entendu "Joseph Burke ? Le Joseph Burke ? Mais il est mort ?"

"Il est aussi vivant que toi et moi ! "

"Tu es en train de me dire qu'il n'est pas mort ? Comment est-ce possible ?"

"Grâce à ça." Lui dit-il en lui montrant la photo d'un homme qui ressemblait à Joseph Burke, sauf que ses cheveux étaient blonds. "C'est Jordanie, son frère ! Teins-lui les cheveux, rase lui cette barbe de quelques jours et tu ne verras pas la différence ! Sa petite amie de l'époque Abigail n'a pas vu la différence non plus, c'est pour ça qu'elle a dit que le corps retrouvé était celui de Joseph."

"Tu es en train de me dire que dans la voiture c'était Jordanie et pas son frère ! Étant donné que c'était la voiture de Joseph, personne n'a cherché à en savoir plus. Tu penses que Joseph Burke aurait assassiné son frère ? " Sara fut quelque peu impressionnée par l'ingéniosité de Burke.

"Yep. Et pas de chance pour Joseph, mais lorsqu'il était plus jeune il a commis quelques vols à la tire, son empreinte génétique était donc enregistrée dans le CODIS. Et ça c'est plutôt bon pour nous ! "

"Donc… qui est Rookman ?" demanda Sara en parcourant le dossier que son collègue venait de lui tendre

"Un type qui est mort en 1989. Notre tueur a utilisé son identité depuis, il lui a même volé son numéro de sécurité sociale. Pour ça, son avocat ne pourra pas plaider la folie, il passera forcément par la case prison ! Ça nous laisse largement le temps de préparer un dossier pour le procureur pour qu'il soit également inculpé pour meurtre "

Sara lui sourit en hochant la tête, elle s'apprêtait à quitter le labo lorsque le grand brun l'interpella : " Et Sara, je voulais te dire que je suis heureux pour toi ..."

Sara stoppa sa marche et dévisagea le texan : " Pourquoi ?"

"Toi et Grissom." Répondit-il

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de le fixer à nouveau : " vous vous êtes adressés une note de service ou quoi ? "

"Oh, non ! Et puis tu sais je pense que personne d'autre n'est au courant ! J'ai compris ce qui se passait entre vous après ma discussion avec Catherine" avoua Nick.

Sara redressa la tête pour fixer le grand brun : " Qu'est-ce que Catherine vient faire là-dedans ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de Catherine"

Nick lui sourit d'un air entendu : "Hé, je suis au courant du rôle de Cupidon qu'elle a joué pour vous réunir toi et Grissom."

"Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?"

L'étincelle de complicité qui s'était allumée dans le regard du grand brun mourut aussitôt "Oh… Tu n'es pas au courant de ça ? Ce n'est pas grave, oublie ce que je viens de dire "

"Nick." Dit-elle en posant un regard furieux sur lui " Tu vas me dire tout de suite ce que tu sais, et je ne plaisante pas !"

Il se clarifia nerveusement la gorge : "Ce n'est rien Sara, vraiment ! Juste une conversation idiote que j'ai eu avec Catherine."

"Et je veux savoir ce que vous vous êtes dit !"

Nick souhaita soudain avoir le pouvoir de disparaître. Il n'avait jamais aimé voir Sara en colère, surtout contre lui. Il soupira, et décida d'être honnête avec la CSI

" Je… J'ai dit à Catherine ce que tu éprouvais pour Grissom avant ton accident ! Combien tu avais été blessée lorsqu'il t'avait repoussé ! Je ne voulais pas trahir ta confiance c'est juste que Catherine… elle… elle venait juste d'avoir une conversation avec Grissom, elle semblait si sérieuse, si préoccupée… Et puis tout d'un coup elle m'a parlé de toi et Grissom… Elle voulait savoir ce qui se passait entre vous ! Je ne lui ai pas répondu tout de suite… Et puis là elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait vous aider tous les deux"

"Quand est-ce que ça s'est passé ?" Questionna Sara d'une mine renfrognée, sans pourtant la moindre trace de colère profonde.

"Euh, je ne me souviens pas exactement. Mais je crois que c'était la nuit de congé de Catherine, pas celle là l'autre ! Oui c'est ça je me souviens maintenant, elle était au labo parce que Grissom voulait lui parler et c'était sa nuit de congé."

Les mains de Sara se mirent à trembler violemment. Un million de pensées lui traversèrent l'esprit, mais aucune d'entre elles n'était assez cohérente pour lui permettre de faire quelque chose.

"Sara, tu vas bien ?"

"Je… je pensais qu'elle me repoussait !" Murmura Sara, oubliant jusqu'à la présence de Nick

" Je pensais qu'elle me repoussait … Mais elle me poussait vers Grissom ! Je pensais qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi. Et elle pensait que je ne voulais pas d'elle…"

Nick sentait peu à peu ses yeux s'agrandir, il avait peur de comprendre de quoi était en train de parler sa collègue : "Sara, est-ce que tu veux dire que …" Sous le choc il n'arrivait plus à parler "Catherine ?" fut tout ce qu'il réussit à articuler.

"Elle avait peur… Elle croyait que je la détestais. Elle m'a blessée parce qu'elle pensait que je la blesserai ! Et puis il y a eu le rendez-vous avec Grissom… les fleurs ! Les fleurs… elle les avait choisies pour moi ! " Sara ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de penser, tout devenait clair à présent. Elle comprenait tout et en même temps elle ne comprenait plus rien, c'était un sentiment étrange.

"Sara !" le coeur de Nick battait si fort qu'il ne s'entendait même plus penser. Sara n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter, elle était au bord de la panique, elle était prête à suffoquer. Le grand brun l'attrapa alors par les épaules et la secoua doucement. Cela la calma quelques secondes, et recentra son attention, elle tourna alors ses yeux sombres vers Nick.

"Nick…" Chuchota elle

Le Texan ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Grissom lui avait toujours appris à ne pas sauter aux conclusions, mais après avoir écouté les mots complètement affolés de Sara, le doute n'était plus permis….

" Tu dois aller lui parler..."

Il n'avait pas su quoi dire d'autre

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara était devant la chambre d'hôpital de Catherine depuis déjà de longues minutes. Elle ignorait les regards en coin des infirmières qui l'observaient à chacun de leur passage dans le couloir. La grande brune s'agitait, ne pouvant plus tenir en place, elle se répétait silencieusement ce qu'elle allait dire à Catherine. Mais, malheureusement, tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Finalement, elle rassembla son courage et entra dans la chambre de la petite blonde.

Catherine était endormie…

Sara repérât alors un vase sur la table à côté du lit. Elle le remplit d'eau et y plaça les fleurs qu'elle avait apportées pour Catherine… des tulipes

Sara s'assit alors sur une chaise et observa dormir Catherine. Sa crinière d'or aux reflets de feu entourait délicatement son doux visage. Sa tête était légèrement inclinée sur la droite, et son bras gauche était négligemment posé en travers de son torse.

Sara était tellement absorbée par la femme magnifique qu'elle avait devant elle, qu'elle venait tout juste de se souvenir qu'elle devait respirer. Elle tendit soudain sa main vers la petite blonde… La peau de Catherine était fraîche... Sara laissa ses doigts se reposer sur son avant-bras.

Catherine semblait si paisible dans son sommeil.

Seul le hideux pansement qu'elle avait sur le front, et les quelques égratignures sur son visage, témoignaient encore du terrifiant kidnapping qui avait failli se produire quelques heures plus tôt.

Sara ne savait pas exactement depuis combien de temps elle était là à regarder Catherine. Elle se remémorait les jours heureux qu'elles avaient passés ensemble…

Elle ne remarqua même pas que deux yeux bleus brillant venaient de se poser sur elle.

"Pourquoi pleures-tu ?" fut la première chose que dit Catherine en ouvrant les yeux

Sara n'avait même pas fait attention qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer. Elle essuya rapidement ses pleurs avec le dos de sa main et sourit à la petite blonde : "Ce n'est rien. Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?"

" Bien, ça va"

" Tu n'aurais pas perdu la mémoire par hasard ?" Plaisanta Sara en grimaçant

Catherine rit : "Est-ce que tu prendrais soin de moi si je dis oui ?"

L'expression de Sara devint tout à coup très sérieuse : "Bien sûr "

Catherine baissa son regard. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ?"

"Je me fais du souci pour toi, voilà pourquoi je suis là ! Et j'ai aussi besoin de quelques réponses." Lui répondit Sara

La petite blonde ferma les yeux : "Sara, je ne pense vraiment pas être assez en forme pour avoir une discussion avec toi… Je n'ai pas assez de force pour me disputer avec toi !"

Sara pressa légèrement la main de Catherine : "Aucune dispute ! Je le promets "

"D'accord… Vas-y je t'écoute ! " Dis-la CSI plus âgés en se redressant dans son lit

" Est-ce que tu avais vraiment un rendez-vous l'autre jour, ou est-ce que tu m'as menti ? "

Catherine comprit immédiatement de quoi voulait parler la grande brune… Elle voulait parler de ce fameux jour où elle avait quitté la maison. Ses grands yeux bleus cherchèrent alors immédiatement ceux de Sara, elle voulait comprendre pourquoi la jeune femme lui posait cette question. Mais elle ne vit rien dans les prunelles de Sara… La jeune CSI affichait une apparence neutre.

" Je t'ai menti…" Répondit enfin Catherine

"Pourquoi ?"

"Ça n'a pas d'importance !"

"Ca en a… pour moi." Dit-elle en touchant de nouveau la main de Catherine

"J'ai fait ça parce que je voulais que… Je voulais que tu penses que tu ne signifiais rien pour moi "

" Et c'est vrai ? Je ne signifie rien pour toi ?"

"Sara… Ne me fais pas ça…" La supplia Catherine d'une voix torturée. "Ne fais pas ça"

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de cette conversation avec Grissom. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de ce Nick t'avait dit." Continua Sara

Catherine ne put masquer sa surprise avant de soupirer : " Ça n'aurait fait aucune différence "

"Ça aurait fait une différence énorme, Cath." Chuchota lentement Sara.

Elles se dévisagèrent alors l'une l'autre…

"Tu aimes Grissom ! " Dit finalement Catherine pour briser le silence

"Toutes ces années, je pensais que j'aimais Grissom…" Elle regarda les fleurs dans le vase. "Mais c'était avant que je comprenne ce qu'était vraiment l'amour !"

"Tu veux dire que toi et Grissom…"

"Il a fallu que je perde la mémoire pour enfin savoir qui j'étais vraiment " dit Sara

"Et qui es-tu ?" demanda Catherine en essayant d'ignorer la faible lueur d'espoir qui venait de briller en elle.

"J'ai toujours été… différente !" Sara s'était levée, et avait commencé à arpenter la chambre. "Quand j'étais petite, j'étais le souffre-douleur des autres enfants ! Au lycée, j'étais la solitaire, la fille à qui jamais personne n'adressait la parole sauf si vous aviez un problème de science ou de math !"

Catherine écoutait patiemment. Elle n'était pas entièrement sûre de comprendre où voulait en venir Sara mais elle était reconnaissante à la jeune femme, au moins elle lui parlait de nouveau. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elles n'avaient pas eu une conversation qui n'avait tourné à l'affrontement.

" Lorsque j'étais placée dans des familles d'accueil, j'étais toujours la pauvre gosse dont la mère complètement folle avait assassiné son mari ! On s'occupait de moi au minimum, et on ne me laissait pas m'approcher des autres enfants. On les tenait toujours à distance de moi. Ils pensaient tous que la violence était héréditaire. A Harvard, les résidants de ma pension d'étudiants pensaient que j'étais trop étrange. Je me suis faite très peu d'amis là-bas. Et puis un jour j'ai senti quelque chose de peu ordinaire qui commençait à s'éveiller en moi, le jour où j'ai croisé le regard de mon professeur de littérature… Et ce jour là j'en ai eu assez, j'étais fatiguée d'être différente ! Je ne voulais plus que les gens me regardent bizarrement alors… J'ai commencé à sortir avec des garçons ! "

Le silence tomba, Catherine posa alors son regard sur elle : "Mais tu étais gay ?"

"Oui."

"Cela ne t'aurait pas rendue plus bizarre ! Je suis sûre que tu aurais même eu ton petit succès." Plaisanta Catherine

"Je sais… Mais ça je ne l'ai compris que bien plus tard ! " Plaisanta Sara à son tour "Seulement… disons que je n'avais pas encore envie de me trimbaler une étiquette ! Pour une fois dans ma vie j'avais envie de faire partie du lot. Mais très vite je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était pas pour moi… Alors j'ai commencé à penser à ma carrière."

"Et alors ?"

"Et alors Grissom est arrivé. Je me sentais bien avec lui, il ne me jugeait pas, il me comprenait et il me respectait. Il m'a donné confiance en moi, il m'accordait du crédit, j'avais de la valeur à ses yeux. Après toutes ces années j'avais enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui savait lire en moi."

"Gil a ce don, c'est vrai… Grâce à lui la plus misérable des personnes peut se sentir digne " dit Catherine en souriant, se souvenant de ce qu'il avait fait pour elle.

"Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui. Je l'ai senti si digne de confiance." Chuchota Sara. Elle avait cessé de marcher de long en large et paraissait perdue dans ses pensées. "Quand il m'a appelée à Vegas, pour faire partie de son équipe je n'ai pas hésité. Je voulais qu'il m'aime… parce que cela voulait finalement dire que quelqu'un m'aimait pour moi, pour ce que j'étais vraiment. Quand il m'a repoussée… Ce n'est pas mon coeur qu'il a blessé, mais mon orgueil. Il est alors devenu une obsession "

"Donc, si je comprends bien ce que tu me dis… Tu n'as jamais aimé Grissom ?" demanda Catherine un peu confuse

"Je l'ai aimé à ma façon… Mais je ne suis jamais tombée amoureuse de lui ! " Affirma Sara "Après mon accident… Alors que j'avais perdu 15 années de ma vie… Je me suis souvenue de Grissom mais… seulement de notre amitié. Dans mon esprit, j'étais encore à l'université. J'avais retrouvé mes espoirs et mes rêves de jeunesse…"

Sara se rapprocha alors un peu du lit de la petite blonde : " Et tu as choisi ce moment précis pour entrer dans ma vie, pour vraiment rentrer dans ma vie ! J'étais encore la Sara Sidle d'autrefois, celle qui n'avait pas peur, celle qui n'avait pas encore fermé son cœur à clef…. Et tu as su me toucher… Me faire vibrer !"

Catherine retenait son souffle.

Sara se rapprocha encore un peu d'elle : "Je ne me souvenais pas d'être une CSI mais tu me l'as répété encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que j'aie confiance et que j'y crois enfin ! Tu n'as pas cessée de me dire à quel point j'étais appréciée et aimée au sein de notre équipe. Tu as pris soin de moi, tu as veillé sur mon sommeil et tu as fait fuir mes cauchemars, personne n'avait jamais fait ça pour moi avant. Tu as apporté Lindsay dans ma vie et grâce à elle j'ai pu revivre les moments perdus de mon enfance. J'aime tellement cette enfant Cath… tellement ! Et toi… toi tu m'as donné ton amitié, pure et inconditionnelle. Pour la première fois dans ma vie, j'ai senti… Je me suis sentie comme si j'étais à la maison. Comme si j'avais enfin trouvé ma place ! Et puis mon coeur s'est emballé, tous les jours il me criait, il me répétait quelle chance j'avais de vivre avec une femme aussi belle et attirante que toi..."

Catherine rougit, elle aurait voulu dire quelque chose, mais elle était incapable de trouver ses mots.

"Il n'y avait rien pour m'arrêter ! Pour la première fois de ma vie j'allais enfin pouvoir être heureuse ! Je ne me souvenais pas de ce qui s'était passé ou non avec Grissom, je n'étais plus obsédée par mon travail, et je n'étais plus en colère contre le monde entier ! Mais avant que je comprenne ce qui m'arrive tu m'avais repoussée ! …"

Sara tourna lentement la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Catherine. La profondeur dans ces yeux sombres était presque hypnotique.

"Est-ce que tu croyais que je t'en voudrais quand ma mémoire serait revenue ? Tu pensais que je te détesterais ? Tu pensais que je croirai que tu avais profité de la situation ? " Demanda Sara.

"Oui." Répondit honnêtement Catherine

"Tu as cru que je me souviendrai de mes sentiments pour Grissom ?"

"Oui."

"Et tu m'as repoussée délibérément afin que je puisse être avec Grissom ? "

"Oui c'est pour ça que j'ai l'ai fait."

"Est-ce que ça t'a fait du mal de faire ça ? Ça a été douloureux pour toi ?"

Catherine se figea, elle eut du mal à avaler sa propre salive : "Oui ça a été très douloureux " avoua-t-elle enfin

La petite blonde était prête à hurler, elle voulait dire à Sara combien cela lui avait brisé le coeur de la laisser partir, mais qu'elle pensait avoir pris la bonne décision. Grâce à ça la grande brune serait heureuse. Elle voulait lui dire combien elle était malheureuse, elle voulait lui parler de toutes les larmes qu'elle avait versées seule dans sa chambre. Sa raison était en train de se battre avec ce cri qui lui venait du cœur… Elle ne pouvait plus se taire, elle n'avait plus qu'une envie hurler à Sara - Je suis amoureuse de toi ! -

La voix de Sara la sortie alors de ses folles pensées : "Cela à été très douloureux pour moi aussi !" Dit enfin la grande brune

À ce moment, Sara se rapprocha encore de Catherine, elle était proche… Toute proche ! La petite blonde fixa Sara comme si elle était une apparition sortie d'un rêve, elle avait peur d'ouvrir les yeux, pour se rendre compte que rien de tout ça n'était réel. Un bonheur intense, un bonheur sans pareil l'envahit alors que Sara déposait un tendre baiser sur sa joue.

"Je ne sais pas si c'est raisonnable, ni prudent de te dire ça mais… Je suis amoureuse de toi Cath ! " Murmura Sara.

"Amoureuse ?" répéta Catherine dans un sursaut.

Sara baissa son visage et embrassa les lèvres de Catherine…

La petite blonde répondit aussitôt à son baiser. Catherine frissonna tendrement. Sara, se souvint tout à coup des égratignures que la CSI avait tout près de la bouche, ne voulant pas la blesser elle s'éloigna à contrecoeur.

"Je ne sais pas si c'était raisonnable de te faire cet aveu mais en tous cas je me sens beaucoup mieux à présent " chuchota-t-elle en passant délicatement sa main sur le visage de Catherine

Catherine vit alors les tulipes rouges qui étaient posées près de son lit : "Est-ce que ces fleurs sont pour moi ?"

Sara sortit alors délicatement l'une des tulipes du vase : " Il y a très longtemps un prince appelé Farhad, était profondément amoureux de la jeune et belle Sharin. Il était toujours si désespéré lorsqu'il était loin d'elle… Toujours si triste ! Mais lorsqu'ils étaient réunis rien d'autre ne comptait à ses yeux. Et puis un jour on fit courir le bruit de la mort de Sharin, le prince était si désespéré qu'il se donna la mort. Farhad avait toujours dit que dans son sang coulait tout son amour pour Sharin."

"Chacune de ses gouttes de sang devait être précieuse alors " dit Catherine touchée par le romantisme de Sara.

"Elles l'étaient… Son sang se mélange à la terre. Et de cette union naquit cette fleur écarlate !" Sara sourit ardemment lorsqu'elle donna la fleur à Catherine. "Depuis ce jour, les Persans considèrent les tulipes rouges comme un symbole d'amour "

Catherine approcha la tulipe près de son cœur : "Je suis si désolée de t'avoir blessée."

Sara essuya délicatement la larme qui perlait dans le coin de l'oeil de Catherine. "Tu as été blessée aussi…"

"Oui je l'ai été…"

"Cependant je ne te pardonnerai seulement qu'à une condition" dit Sara dans un sourire plein de ruse et de malice "Je veux que nous finissions cette danse… la danse de l'autre jour."

"Je promets." Dit Catherine dans un sourire. " Je te promets de la danse et de la magie…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nick marcha dans le bureau de Grissom. Il tenait un dossier devant lui grand ouvert : "Nous avons retrouvé l'ADN de Burke dans la poitrine mutilée de la dernière victime" Il serra les mâchoires. "Son avocat fera tout pour qu'il soit jugé comme inapte"

" Inaptitude, Santé mentale fragile, folie, les termes sont nombreux mais le résultat reste le même !" Marmonna Grissom.

Nick plaça alors son dossier sur le tas déjà haut qui se trouvait sur son bureau : " Tu vas passer tes nerfs sur la paperasserie, Gris?" rit il

"Zutttttt" dit il en faisant signe à Nick de baisser la voix. "Tu fais peur à ma tarentule."

"Oh, je suis vraiment désolé " répondit Nick d'un ton mi moqueur mi contrarié.

"Tu voulais quelque chose ?" demanda Grissom en portant son attention sur l'araignée velue.

"Ouais, je… je trouve… seulement…" Nick se gratta le menton, pas vraiment sûr de comment il souhaitait dire les choses. Au lieu de ça il demanda : "As-tu vu Sara ?"

"Elle est allée voir Catherine."

"Ouais." Nick toussa. "Il me semble qu'elles ont réussi à résoudre leur problème de communication, hein ?"

"Les choses doivent être mises à plat et se régler au moment même où nous parlons."

"Ouais, c'est bien pour elles… et pour nous ! Comme ça elles seront plus… proches." Nick tressaillit aux mots évasifs qu'il utilisait.

"Oui c'est très bien comme ça ! "

"Ouais, c'est vraiment agréable de savoir qu'elles vont se parler et qu'elles seront aussi… proches ! " Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à dire autre chose.

Grissom lui jeta soudain un coup d'oeil par-dessus le bocal en verre de sa tarentule, ses sourcils voûtés. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me dis pas franchement ce que tu es venu me demander ?"

"Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires mais… Mais Sara paraît s'occuper de Catherine un petit peu trop. Elle fait un peu trop _attention_ à elle…" Les mots résonnèrent bizarrement en sortant de sa bouche, cela ne sonnait pas du tout de la même façon dans sa tête.

"Si tu sous-entends par-là que Sara aime Catherine, alors oui... Sara est tombée amoureuse de Catherine " dit Grissom en retournant son attention sur sa tarentule.

"Et tu es d'accord avec ça ?" dit Nick la mâchoire presque pendante.

"Oui. Pourquoi ? Est-ce que toi tu as un problème avec _ça_ ?"

"Non aucun problème, bien sûr que non !" répondit rapidement Nick "Je n'imaginais pas que…tu savais ? Mais je pensais que toi et Sara…"

"Sommes de très bons amis." Conclut Grissom. "Et si mon amie est heureuse, je suis heureux !"

"Tant mieux… parce que moi aussi je suis heureux pour elles ! " soupira Nick de soulagement.

 ** _Epilogue_**

Ses cheveux défaits dansant autour de son visage, elle essayait depuis déjà un moment d'obtenir une image de l'horizon. Elle avait fini par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait et avait alors donné l'appareil photo à Lindsay. Elle expliqua alors patiemment à Lindsay comment prendre doucement la photo. J'ai vu les mains de ma fille trembler légèrement mais Sara les attrapa délicatement pour les empêcher de bouger à nouveau. Et soudain j'entendit un clic… la photo était prise !

Pendant qu'elles bavardaient, j'ai pris le temps de les observer toutes les deux. Elles semblent si insouciantes, si joyeuses ! Je n'avais jamais vu ma fille si exubérante, si ouverte. Leurs regards se portaient alors sur moi. Je pouvais voir Lindsay chuchoter quelque chose dans l'oreille de Sara et alors toutes les deux partirent dans un grand éclat de rire nerveux, elles rirent comme deux adolescentes. Oh oui, Sara Sidle riait ! Il y a longtemps, je ne pensais pas que c'était possible... Étrangement, j'eu envie de rire bêtement moi aussi.

Sara et Lindsey commencèrent alors à se jeter de l'eau après. Je roulais des yeux et m'éloignais un peu pour rester au sec. Mais ce n'était sans doute plus qu'une question de secondes avant que ces deux là ne s'en prennent à moi !

Mes doigts se glissèrent par hasard sur ma veste. Je les déplaçais alors jusqu'à dans ma poche, jusqu'à que je sente la protubérance d'une boîte minuscule. Un sourire traça son chemin jusqu'à mes lèvres. Un an… douze mois que je sortais avec Sara et aujourd'hui j'étais sûre... J'étais sûre que je voulais passer plus de douze mois avec elle, plus de douze années, et plus de douze vies avec elle… je la voulais pour toujours !

Un dîner au bord du lac et une promenade sous un ciel clair orneraient ma proposition de ce soir… Je ne désirais rien de plus que d'épouser cette femme ! Dire qu'il y avait encore quelques temps j'étais sûre que j'avais passé l'âge, j'étais sûre d'avoir déjà eu ma chance ! J'étais persuadée que plus personne ne pourrait m'aimer, que j'étais trop usée par la vie, usée par le temps !

Et puis Sara était arrivée, et elle avait de nouveau fait battre mon cœur et par dieu sait quel miracle j'ai fait battre le sien…

Notre relation avait commencé par la peur, le mensonge, la culpabilité et les regrets. Nous étions en colère, et éprouvions de la rancoeur... Mais la ligne entre la haine et l'amour était vraiment mince. Et avant même de nous en apercevoir, cette ligne avait été traversée.

Sara avait fini par entièrement retrouver sa mémoire…et même si pendant quelques temps elle m'avait gardée dans l'ombre de sa mémoire je savais que j'avais toujours été dans son cœur…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un chapeau négligemment posé sur la tête, un petit débardeur blanc et un short assorti, pour mettre ses jambes en avant, le teint bronzé… Catherine ressemblait à une Déesse… bon d'accord je n'avais pas beaucoup vu de Déesses en short mais ce n'était pas une raison ! Elle était merveilleuse…

Cette journée en plein air c'était mon idée. Aujourd'hui était notre nuit de congé et après avoir durement travaillé, ce jour arrivait comme une promesse bénie. Ajouté à ça le fait que je passais la journée avec Catherine et Lindsay, mes deux femmes favorites, mes deux meilleures amies, ma famille... et cette journée était parfaite !

Bien sûr, nous n'étions pas officiellement ou légalement une "famille". Bien que les gens qui nous entouraient nous voient comme telle, je pense à l'équipe… Warrick, Nick, Greg et… Grissom ! Les choses avaient été un peu étranges au début, et puis petit à petit tout s'était mis en place, et tout le monde avait fini par accepter ma relation avec Catherine. Même Brass m'avait félicitée d'avoir une si jolie femme à mon bras, et une petite fille si adorable. Mais je voulais plus, je veux plus!

Je veux pouvoir crier au monde que ces deux femmes m'appartiennent, qu'elles font partie de ma vie et que je fais partie de leur vie… que je leur appartiens.

Mais je ne peux pas faire cela sans le consentement de Catherine…

Je glissais alors ma main dans ma poche pour y trouver une petite boîte lisse bien fermée. Ce soir nous avons prévu un petit dîner spécial auprès du lac. Et je voulais le rendre encore plus spécial... parce que ce soir je demanderais aux deux femmes Willows de faire partie de ma vie à jamais !

Lindsay m'éclaboussa soudain… sans réfléchir je pris une poignée d'eau pour riposter, et l'éclabousser à son tour. Voilà comment débuta notre bataille d'eau.

Catherine leva les yeux, gémissant et marmonnant quelque chose : "Gamines !"

Je glissais une fois encore ma main dans ma poche pour ce qui devait être la centième fois. Et je le ferais sûrement encore cent fois de plus avant ce soir. Mais je voulais être sûre d'être prête le moment venu. J'avais longtemps cru que plus personne ne viendrait me chercher dans ma tour d'ivoire mais Catherine l'avait fait ! Elle était venue me délivrer contre vents et marée…

Depuis ce jour, je ne souhaitais rien d'autre que de faire de Catherine Willows ma femme !

Souhaitez-moi bonne chance…

Fin…


End file.
